Vivre
by mokoshna
Summary: [EN SUSPENS POUR UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE !] Les choix que quelqu'un fait dans une vie peuvent parfois influencer le destin de ceux qu'il a rencontré, que ce soit en bien ou en mal... Surtout si ce quelqu'un s'appelle Naruto. Suite AU du chap.233 du manga.
1. Partir

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Et il y a du **_Yaoi_**, du _SasukeXNaruto_ pour être précis. D'autres peut-être plus tard ? A voir.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Et une fic _Naruto_, une ! Celle-ci est ma vision personnelle de ce qui a pu arriver aux personnages à partir de la fin de la première grande partie du manga. J'ai changé un peu la fin et la suite n'aura plus grand-chose à voir avec la version officielle, à part peut-être l'apparition des nouveaux persos de la seconde partie... On verra, ceux qui ont déjà lu d'autres fics de moi doivent savoir que je ne décide pas vraiment de la tournure des événements à l'avance. En espérant que cette histoire va plaire aux gens... Je remercie d'avance ceux qui prendront la peine (j'espère qu'il y en aura !) de me laisser une review ou deux...

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 1 : « Partir »**

**xxxxx**

Le rai de lumière qui tombait sur eux diminua peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un mince filet au milieu du visage de Naruto. Sasuke le contemplait, son propre visage affichait une expression neutre. Le noeud avec lequel il avait attaché son bandeau frontal se défit comme sous l'assaut de doigts invisibles ; libéré, il tomba par terre, tout près de la tête du garçon inconscient. Le regard de Sasuke n'avait pas changé.

- Naruto, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même. Je...

Un picotement mouillé sur son épiderme attira son attention vers le haut. Les sentiments qu'il n'avait pu transposer à travers ses actes ou ses mots, le ciel s'en chargeait à présent pour lui. La pluie balaya le sol et nettoya sur son visage les impuretés causées par le combat. Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Sasuke l'enviait un peu à ce moment.

Soudain, une douleur vive traversa son bras, une douleur qui lui fit cracher du sang et se mettre à genoux. Il serra désespérément son épaule blessée ; le sang teintait de rouge le bout des cheveux de Naruto, mais la pluie se chargeait de l'enlever naturellement. Sasuke le voyait de très près ; il se baissa vers lui, vers son visage aux yeux clos. Naruto avait les yeux bleus, autant que le ciel qui s'obstinait à rester caché derrière les nuages. Il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais contemplé chez un être humain, les plus expressifs aussi. Ses yeux, son visage, son corps, tout était en constant mouvement chez Naruto ; mais cette expression impassible, cette pose sans vie, ce silence... ce n'était pas le Naruto qu'il avait connu. Ce n'était pas son Naruto. Très près, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le bandeau frontal de son ami... La pluie tombait à torrents. Il ne la sentait pas. Il avait l'impression de ne rien sentir, qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais rien. La douleur, peut-être...

- Sasuke...

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Ce mot, son nom que Naruto avait chuchoté dans son état...

- Sasuke...

Il sonnait comme un appel suppliant, et c'était sans doute le cas. C'était le dernier recours du jeune ninja pour atteindre son ami. Même inconscient, même à moitié mort, il tendait encore désespérément le bras vers lui, essayant de toutes ses forces de le retenir, ses dernières forces...

- Sasuke...

- Idiot, répondit la voix cassée de son ami. Même mort, tu resteras toujours un imbécile, le dernier des crétins...

Il ne disait plus rien, à présent. Naruto semblait être tombé dans un profond coma.

- Seul le roi des imbéciles aurait fait ce que tu as fait... pauvre tache...

Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie. Sasuke esquissa un faible sourire. Doucement, il se pencha davantage vers le garçon évanoui et d'une caresse, il lui baisa le front, juste à l'emplacement de l'insigne de Konoha.

- Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu, soupira Sasuke, tous ceux que j'ai jamais aimé... imbécile.

**xxxxx**

Lorsque Kakashi arriva dix minutes plus tard, ce fut pour trouver un champ de bataille dévasté, les statues des anciens Hokage en partie détruites, la pluie recouvrant tout.

- Suis-je arrivé trop tard ?

Le site était vide. Pas une trace de ses élèves. Pakkun renifla piteusement le sol à la recherche du moindre indice. Il releva son museau mouillé au bout de cinq secondes à peine.

- Inutile, fit-il d'un air désolé. La pluie a effacé leurs traces. Je ne sens plus rien.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

**xxxxx**

Il sentit l'odeur des brochettes yakitori avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Le parfum alléchant lui brouilla les idées ; il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y avait un marchand ambulant qui s'était installé près de chez lui... et le restaurant le plus proche était deux pâtés de maison plus loin. L'odeur se fit de plus en plus persistante ; son ventre commençait à le faire souffrir tellement il avait besoin de nourriture... Il ouvrit les yeux.

- A LA BOUFFE ! s'écria-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

Bien mal lui en prit. Une douleur aiguë le fit se plier en deux. Il avait l'impression que chaque fibre de son corps allait se rompre...

- Imbécile, fit une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine. A peine réveillé, et tu trouves le moyen de te faire mal encore une fois ?

Un plat encore fumant de brochettes et de riz lui fut mis sous le nez. Il remonta le long du bras qui tenait la nourriture ; un bras blanc, qu'il avait serré des dizaines de fois, qu'il avait frappé des centaines de fois...

- Sasuke !

- C'est bien, au moins tu te souviens de mon nom, fit sèchement son ami.

Naruto fut pris d'un sentiment violent qui balaya les derniers doutes qu'il avait eu. Oubliant totalement le plateau que lui tendait Sasuke, il se précipita à son cou en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ses doigts encore faibles s'agrippèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient au vêtement de son ami. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant le plat qu'il tenait.

- Sasuke, pleurait et riait à la fois Naruto, Sasuke...

- Ma parole, tu ne sais dire que ça, tête de piaf. Lâche-moi, tes brochettes vont refroidir.

Naruto resserra son étreinte.

- Pas question, fit Naruto entre deux sanglots, je ne te lâche pas. Je ne te lâche plus.

Sasuke poussa un profond soupir. Il posa le plat qu'il tenait encore sur une table de chevet près du lit, et doucement, avec hésitation, il mit ses bras autour du corps tremblant de son ami. Naruto avait cessé de pleurer et fixait à présent le mur d'en face avec appréhension.

- Je suis là, fit lentement Sasuke, je ne partirai pas. Pas cette fois.

- Promis ?

- Oui, promis.

- Sur la tête de Sakura ? Le sharingan de Kakashi ? Les seins de Tsunade ?

- Naruto...!

- Ok, ok. Promis.

Il se retira de ses bras et lui fit un immense sourire qui sembla illuminer la pièce un instant. Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un lit petit et un peu miteux, mais les draps étaient propres et sentaient une légère odeur de jasmin. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était toute simple et ne comprenait qu'un lit (celui dans lequel il était allongé), une chaise sur laquelle était assis Sasuke, un buffet avec quelques couverts en bois, une petite table de chevet et une couverture jetée nonchalamment dans un coin. Au vu du paysage qu'il voyait à travers les fenêtres, Sasuke les avait installés dans une petite cabane en bois au fin fond d'une forêt. Le temps était clair et chaud.

- Quand...

- Trois jours, lui répondit Sasuke. C'est le temps où tu es resté inconscient.

Naruto fit une moue dégoûtée. Son estomac choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à lui, dans un déchaînement de gargouillis bruyants.

- Euh...

Il s'empara de l'assiette qui n'attendait que lui et se mit à dévorer frénétiquement son repas.

- Doucement, fit Sasuke en le regardant manger, tu n'as rien ingéré depuis des jours. Tu vas te rendre malade si tu vas trop vite.

Naruto ne ralentit pas son allure pour autant. Quand il eût fini le plat, il tendit l'assiette vide vers l'autre garçon en lui faisant un sourire carnassier. Quelques grains de riz restaient attachés à son menton et il y en avait même un sur le bout du nez.

- Encore ! réclama-t-il. Je crève la dalle !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, si je t'en donne plus tu vas te rendre malade.

- T'abuses ! Je vais très bien ! Je pète la forme !

- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui qui s'est tordu de douleur parce qu'il venait enfin de faire un mouvement depuis quelques petits jours ?

- Foutaises ! Je suis un ninja ! Non, un génie ! Je peux encaisser tes coups de fillette sans problème, lavette !

- Tu me tapes sur les nerfs, fit son interlocuteur en se levant brusquement. J'aurais dû te laisser crever.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Sasuke fut pris de cours en voyant l'expression grave, presque douloureuse sur le visage du blessé. Il était passé d'un registre à un autre à une vitesse si effrayante pour le personnage... ou peut-être pas, après tout. Naruto avait toujours été un kaléidoscope d'émotions et de caractères, un être si instable et imprévisible... Son ami lui adressa un sourire triste, teinté de nostalgie et de regret.

- Tu es mon ami, dit-il simplement au bout d'une minute. Mon plus cher ami. Mon meilleur ami.

Les yeux de Naruto s'emburent de larmes. Il fit un sourire si heureux, si heureux, que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre avec moins d'amertume que précédemment. Son visage rayonnait littéralement dans le silence de la pièce.

- Oui, fit le jeune garçon d'une voix tremblante où l'émotion se mêlait à l'émerveillement. Mon plus cher ami.

**xxxxx**

Il ne fallut pas deux jours à Naruto pour retrouver sa mobilité. Le troisième jour, il allait déjà pêcher avec Sasuke ; les brochettes qu'il avait achetées à l'occasion du rétablissement de Naruto étaient un luxe pour eux qui étaient à présent sans ressources. Leur collaboration rodée par le travail en équipe qu'ils avaient dû effectuer lors de l'examen Chuunin était efficace et souffrait de peu de fioritures. Naruto ferrait le poisson avec ses clones et le dirigeait vers Sasuke, qui l'attrapait rapidement et le tuait d'un coup net. Ils utilisaient la même méthode à quelques détails près pour la chasse. Mais comme ils avaient besoin aussi de fruits et de légumes et que Naruto s'y connaissait autant en cueillette sauvage qu'une limace sourde et aveugle, c'était Sasuke qui s'en chargeait, tandis que l'autre garçon le suivait comme son ombre, s'extasiant bruyamment sur le moindre bout de champignon qu'il trouvait au détour d'une souche pourrie (et qui se révélait immanquablement vénéneux).

De même, c'était Sasuke qui s'occupait de la cuisine ; il avait l'habitude de se préparer des repas équilibrés depuis l'âge de six ans tandis que Naruto savait à peine faire bouillir de l'eau pour ses nouilles instantanées. Le jeune garçon blond le regardait toujours faire avec le regard pétillant ; qu'il coupe la viande avec précision et révérence, qu'il accommode les plats avec quelques herbes qu'il avait pu trouver dans la forêt ou qu'il les présente avec goût sur les plats en bois qu'il avait sculptés dans un arbre abattu dont le reste leur servait de réserve de chauffage pour les nuits plus fraîches. Le sourire qu'il faisait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du savoir-faire de son camarade ; une fois, il lui dit même carrément tout haut qu'il ferait une bonne épouse. Sasuke lui asséna un coup de poing bien placé au milieu du visage et le priva de dîner.

Ils étaient parvenus à un accord tacite, que même l'exubérant Naruto avait compris sans qu'ils émettent le moindre mot. Une semaine ; c'était le temps imparti qu'ils s'étaient donné pour le rétablissement de leurs corps et de leurs esprits. C'était aussi la limite qu'avait calculé Sasuke avant que leurs poursuivants éventuels (que ce soit les membres d'Akatsuki, les hommes de main d'Orochimaru ou les ninjas de Konoha) ne les retrouvent. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se battaient encore entre eux avec acharnement. Naruto se demandait constamment ce qui était advenu de ses compagnons de mission ; mais comme il ne voulait pas brusquer Sasuke, il s'abstenait de toute question. Toutefois, il lui arrivait très souvent de repenser au visage en larmes de Sakura, telle qu'il l'avait laissée au village Konoha. Dans ces moments-là, son coeur se serrait douloureusement et il eut envie plus d'une fois d'assommer Sasuke sans préambule pour le ramener aussi sec. Mais un seul coup d'oeil sur le visage inexpressif de son ami l'en dissuadait. Il ne voulait pas ramener un Sasuke pareil à la fille qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus la voir pleurer, plus jamais.

Ils se trouvaient dans le pays des Sources, un pays minuscule et quasiment dépeuplé situé à l'ouest du continent, dont les habitants avaient des moeurs rudes et simples. Le village le plus proche était bien à plus de vingt kilomètres de leur forêt. D'après Sasuke, la cabane dans laquelle ils logeaient avait dû appartenir à un vieil ermite qui était mort des années auparavant ; le jeune shinobi avait enterré son squelette tout près de là. Naruto jetait quelquefois un coup d'oeil hésitant à la stèle rudimentaire qu'avait placé Sasuke sur la tombe (un simple bout de boit en bourgeon), comme s'il craignait à chaque instant que le fantôme de l'homme ne surgisse de la terre pour les maudire. Mais comme rien ne se passait, il eut vite oublié la présence de ce cadavre tranquille pour se concentrer sur son ami.

La vengeance tiraillait toujours autant l'héritier des Uchiha, mais il l'avait faite taire pour quelques temps, du moins il en donnait l'apparence. En vérité, Naruto guettait le moindre signe d'hostilité de la part de son ami, la moindre faille qui aurait pu faire penser qu'il avait changé d'avis et voulait rejoindre Orochimaru. Il avait été un peu gêné au début, mais il avait insisté pour dormir accroché à son ami, dans l'unique petit lit de leur cabane. Sasuke s'était juste contenté de hocher la tête quand il lui avait fait la requête, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Peut-être n'avait-il lui-même pas confiance en sa volonté ; quoi qu'il en soit, chaque nuit, Naruto s'allongeait avec une légère rougeur sur les joues tout contre Sasuke, qui le laissait faire sans un mot. Au bout de trois jours, les garçons n'y pensaient déjà plus et se coulaient naturellement sous les draps.

Naruto ne quittait pas son ami d'une semelle ; ils mangeaient ensemble, chassaient ensemble, s'entraînaient ensemble et cela allait sans dire, dormaient ensemble. Cinq jours, et Naruto s'était déjà habitué à la présence constante de son rival. Celui dont il ne pouvait supporter la vue quelques mois auparavant, il faisait maintenant des pieds et des mains pour rester en permanence à ses côtés. Le jeune ninja meublait les silences de son ami ; il détestait lorsque Sasuke restait sans rien dire, car il savait que c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il réfléchissait. Mais Sasuke s'obstinait à garder le silence, sauf pour donner des instructions de pêche et de chasse à Naruto ou pour lui ordonner de faire les draps. Il était maintenant devenu un expert dans ce domaine.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit à peine un mois plus tôt qu'il suivrait Sasuke comme un petit chien et qu'il obéirait (plus ou moins) docilement à ses ordres, il lui aurait cassé la figure sur-le-champ. Mais c'était vraisemblablement ce qui se passait là. Il n'en voulait même pas à Sasuke. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait bien trop peur de se réveiller un beau matin tout seul dans des draps froids. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il serrait encore plus désespérément les vêtements de Sasuke et il lui arrivait même de se jeter à son cou lorsqu'une vision déprimante s'imposait sous ses yeux. Mais il se rappelait bien vite à qui il avait affaire et se retirait précipitamment, tandis que Sasuke remettait ses vêtements en ordre. Puis ils retournaient s'entraîner. Naruto regrettait plus que jamais ces jours heureux où ils accomplissaient ensemble des missions avec Sakura et Kakashi, même les plus dérisoires. C'était décidé ; si jamais il réussissait à convaincre Sasuke de rentrer, il ne se plaindrait plus des missions de classe D qu'on lui donnerait et les ferait sans rechigner (du moins il essaierait-les deux premiers jours).

Sasuke avait repris ses anciennes habitudes. De l'aube jusqu'à très tard la nuit, il se battait sans cesse contre Naruto ou faisait des exercices, mais leurs combats manquait la hargne de leur dernière véritable confrontation. Naruto en était extrêmement soulagé ; il ne voulait plus jamais revoir l'expression de folie haineuse qui avait envahi le visage de son ami ce jour-là.

La semaine passa très vite, trop vite. A peine Naruto s'était-il un peu attaché à leur style de vie tranquille, au fin fond de cette forêt, qu'ils devaient déjà partir. Il n'était que temps. Sasuke semblait troublé. Peut-être ressentait-il la présence lointaine mais sûre d'ennemis...

Naruto n'arrivait à rien. Au sixième jour, il était tellement dégoûté qu'il réussit à peine à atteindre toutes les cibles à son entraînement. Il faillit tuer un oiseau innocent qui se trouvait sur le même arbre que sa dernière cible. De frustration, il jeta son kunai à terre. Sasuke le fixait sans un mot.

- J'en ai assez ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? On devrait déjà être rentré au village ! On perd notre temps !

Sasuke ramassa lentement le kunai délaissé et le contempla d'un air impassible. Puis il leva les yeux vers Naruto et fit une moue grave.

- Je ne retournerai pas au village, dit-il si doucement que Naruto crut s'être trompé. Je dois devenir fort ; ce n'est pas avec eux que j'y arriverai.

- Foutaises ! lui asséna Naruto. On a les meilleurs ninjas du pays ! Konoha est... Konoha est...

- C'est inutile, Naruto. J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je n'ai pas arrêté, à vrai dire. Je ne retournerai plus là-bas. Tu peux partir si tu veux ; je ne te retiens pas, mais n'essaie pas de me ramener. Je te tuerai.

Naruto serra les poings si fort qu'il sentit ses ongles couper la peau de ses paumes. Un peu de sang perla de ses mains. Il avait presque envie de pleurer.

- Et cette semaine, alors ? Elle n'aura donc servi à rien ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI, SASUKE !

Son ami secoua la tête et fit un sourire étrange.

- Je le savais. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, évidemment. Tu es faible.

- NON, JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ! ILS NOUS ATTENDENT TOUS LA-BAS, SAKURA, KAKASHI ET LES AUTRES ! COMMENT PEUX-TU LES LAISSER COMME CA !

- Je suis ma voie, ils suivent la leur. Dès le départ, j'avais dit que mon but était de me venger. Mais pour cela, je dois devenir fort, plus que quiconque. Et je ne peux pas y arriver avec vous. C'est comme ça. Je ne te céderai pas. Cette semaine était une erreur.

Naruto tremblait si fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir se briser à chaque instant. Sasuke détourna le regard et commença à s'éloigner. Il était déjà arrivé à la lisière de leur clairière d'entraînement...

- Et si je vais avec toi ? Si je t'aide à devenir fort ?

Son ami s'arrêta, mais sans se retourner. Naruto se mordit a lèvre.

- Tu veux me gêner ?

- Je ne le ferai pas ! Au contraire, je m'entraînerai et je... je...

Les épaules de son camarade furent prises d'un spasme. Puis il éclata d'un rire effrayant qui tournait à l'hystérie ; Naruto se boucha les oreilles.

- Tu dis vouloir m'aider ? TOI !

- Je... je t'aiderai à te venger ! Mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Ne rejoins pas Orochimaru !

- Il...

- Il veut juste te piquer ton corps !

- Et alors ?

Son compagnon fixa son dos d'un air incrédule.

- Et alors ! Tu n'as donc aucun... oh, et puis, laisse tomber.

Il se mettait déjà en pose de combat. Sasuke s'était légèrement retourné et le fixait du coin de l'oeil, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres ; une lueur amère brillait dans ses yeux.

- C'est inutile, je te l'ai dit. Tu n'as pas réussi à m'arrêter il y a une semaine et demi, tu ne réussiras pas maintenant. Rentre au village, c'est bien mieux pour nous deux.

La marque qu'il avait sur le cou se mit à trembler et les taches caractéristiques de sa malédiction envahirent peu à peu son corps. Naruto réfléchit de toutes ses forces, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il priait, jurait, maudissait mentalement sa condition ; mais le village était si loin, et Sasuke était si proche et pourtant déjà presque hors de portée...

- Et si... fit-il enfin alors que la peau de Sasuke commençait à changer de couleur, et son regard baissé ne trahissait aucune émotion, et si je te livrais mon secret ? Si je mettais à ton service la raison pour laquelle Akatsuki m'a poursuivi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Ma malédiction à moi. Si... si je te confiais ma vie ?

- A quoi ça m'avancerait, de posséder la vie de l'idiot du village ?

Naruto fut pris d'un spasme nerveux ; le connaissant, Sasuke était sûr qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Mais curieusement, le garçon se réfréna et se mit à enlever ses vêtements, son haut pour être précis. Même Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu sans, à cause d'une pudeur inexpliquée qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voulait toucher le corps de son ami ; lorsqu'il avait été blessé, il s'était contenté de le mettre devant un feu pour le sécher et l'avait jeté dans le lit de la cabane sans autre forme de procès.

Le vêtement rejoignit l'emplacement précédent du kunai ; Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu, car il fixait à présent le ventre de son ami mis à nu. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et poussa la complaisance jusqu'à baisser son pantalon pour donner un peu plus accès à la marque ; elle était malgré tout bien visible, et Naruto fut pris d'un rougissement violent lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait un peu trop tiré sur le pantalon qui était à présent à la hauteur de son pubis. Il claquait des dents, de nervosité, de peur, de honte... Toute sa vie, il s'était demandé avant que Mizuki ne finisse par le lui révéler ce qu'était ce tatouage bizarre sur son ventre ; il l'avait accepté comme faisant partie de lui, mais il évitait autant que possible de le montrer aux autres. Il avait remarqué que la plupart des enfants avaient le ventre parfaitement lisse lorsqu'ils se baignaient à la rivière. Déjà que tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste, il n'allait pas non plus leur montrer un élément flagrant de différence...

- Qu'est-ce que... un sceau ? chuchota Sasuke, fasciné. Il a l'air très puissant.

- Il l'est, lui répondit Naruto avec résignation, car il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière après ça. C'est le sceau qui a servi à enfermer Kyuubi dans mon corps.

**xxxxx**

- Alors ? demanda Asuma en mordant nonchalamment un bout de brindille qu'il avait ramassé dans les bois.

Kakashi secoua la tête d'un air las. Il tritura du bout du pied la poussière qui recouvrait le sol, une couche fine mais bien présente.

- Ils sont partis depuis deux jours au moins, grogna-t-il.

- Ils ?

- Sasuke et Naruto. Du moins, j'espère que c'est Naruto. Et Gai ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait faire une inspection des environs, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien loin. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait vaguement de la beauté éclatante d'une forêt exotique dans le scintillement moite d'un coucher de soleil, ou une autre connerie du genre. Tu connais le personnage.

Kakashi soupira bruyamment avant de se diriger d'une démarche languissante vers la porte. Asuma le suivit d'un air grave ; il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en direction de la pièce avant de l'arranger rapidement de telle sorte qu'elle ne montre pas trace de leur passage. Puis il rejoignit Kakashi et Gai qui était revenu de son tour de reconnaissance.

- Pas un seul être humain à des kilomètres, fit le flamboyant ninja en se massant le cou. Si les enfants étaient là, ils doivent être loin maintenant. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'ils ont pu prendre. Tu ne peux pas envoyer tes chiens de chasse, Kakashi ?

- Pas la peine, fit celui-ci sur un ton laconique. Si ça fait déjà deux jours qu'ils sont partis, ils ne flaireront qu'une piste froide. Et puis ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on se lance à leur poursuite.

- Tu crois qu'ils se sont enfuis parce qu'ils étaient menacés ? demanda Asuma en hochant la tête.

- Non, il n'y pas eu départ précipité ou de lutte, même dissimulée. Ils ont pris leur temps et sont partis de leur plein gré.

- Pour rentrer au village ? fit Gai, plein d'espoir.

- Ca m'étonnerait. On les aurait croisé d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je doute qu'ils aient le luxe de faire un grand détour avec tous ceux qui sont à leurs trousses. Non, c'est autre chose.

- Ils... cherchaient peut-être quelque chose ? Un truc super important ?

- On va dire ça, chuchota son rival.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Gai, il fit rapidement une invocation pour appeler ses chiens. Ceux-ci apparurent dans un tourbillon de fumée. Kakashi les envoya au loin d'un mouvement du bras ; seul, Pakkun s'attarda un peu et se tourna vers son maître, l'air confiant.

- T'inquiètes, on les retrouvera sains et saufs. C'est des durs, ces bêtes-là. Surtout le gamin bruyant.

Et il partit d'un bond souple. Kakashi suivit son ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut dans les bois. Puis le groupe formé par Gai, Asuma et lui que le nouveau Hokage avait envoyé pour retrouver Sasuke et Naruto se remit en route en direction de la piste ouverte par les chiens. Gai affichait un visage rayonnant. Il venait de quitter Lee qui était dans une forme éclatante. Son opération avait été un succès total, il se remettait à une vitesse impressionnante, tout comme ses autres camarades. Ils avaient eu un moment de frayeur avec Neji et Chouji, qui avaient été blessés très grièvement et avaient même été à la limite de la mort ; mais la présence de Tsunade, le célèbre médecin de légende, avait fait toute la différence. Elle avait développé un antidote pour contrer la destruction massive de cellules générées par la pilule rouge qu'avait avalée Chouji ; son assistante, Shizune, avait dirigé personnellement les soins intensifs qu'ils avaient procurés à Neji. Ils étaient à présent hors de danger et attendaient impatiemment le retour de leurs maîtres, qui s'étaient lancés à corps perdus dans la poursuite des élèves de Kakashi.

- On les retrouvera, ajouta de nouveau Gai. Tout s'est bien passé jusque-là, non ? C'est bon signe, non ?

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Même Asuma semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils sautaient d'arbre en arbre, et Kakashi se dit encore une fois à quel point il aurait été facile à deux ninjas si prometteurs de venir à leur rencontre, une fois leurs blessures rétablies. Naruto surtout était incapable de rester en place. Quant à Sasuke...

- Kakashi, fit Asuma en se rapprochant de lui. Tu doutes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Regarde-moi cet excité, répliqua son ami en montrant du menton Gai qui souriait de toutes ses dents, à ce rythme-là il va nous dépasser sans délai.

- Les enfants, continua Asuma. Ils ne nous attendaient pas. Ils ne sont pas partis pour le village. Et le jeune Uchiha... il ne voulait pas rester à Konoha à la base. Kakashi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire...

Ils s'arrêtèrent net sur les branches hautes d'un chêne qui surplombait la forêt. Celle-ci était plus grande que prévue ; il voyageaient à travers depuis un moment déjà. Pakkun se tenait contre le tronc, l'oreille basse ; ses compagnons canins étaient autour de lui et ne paraissaient pas plus fiers.

- Pakkun ? fit Kakashi en allant devant lui. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés ?

Le chien baissa le museau, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de son maître. Du bout de la patte, il montra le tronc du chêne. Les trois hommes remarquèrent alors qu'un message avait été gravé à la hâte sur l'écorce, d'une écriture malhabile que Kakashi reconnut sans peine être celle de Naruto.

_Maître Kakashi, _disait-il, _je pars avec Sasuke. Dites à Sakura que je suis désolé._

Un silence pesant se fit, entrecoupé des cris des animaux de la forêt et des gémissements plaintifs d'un chien ou deux. Ceux-ci disparurent dans une explosion, Pakkun en dernier, qui lança un ultime regard désolé à son maître. Kakashi n'avait pas bougé.

- Kakashi, essaya Asuma. Tu...

- On rentre, fit celui-ci sans se retourner. Nous devons faire notre rapport.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Gai sur un ton indigné. Et les enfants ? Tu vas les abandonner ?

- C'est inutile, lui répondit son rival sur un ton neutre. A partir de cette seconde, Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki sont considérés comme des ninjas déserteurs. Il nous faut lancer un avis de recherche.

- Mais Kakashi... !

- Laisse, fit Asuma en retenant le bras de Gai, ce sont ses élèves après tout. Il doit savoir mieux que nous ce qui se passe.

Gai en resta sans voix. Il fronça ses épais sourcils à tel point qu'ils parurent vouloir manger ses yeux ; puis il pesta un peu et se mit à hurler en direction de Kakashi.

- SOIT ! tonna-t-il. FAIS COMME TU VEUX, PROFESSEUR INDIGNE !

Il se précipita dans la direction opposée ; Asuma hésita, regarda le dos de Kakashi, puis partit à sa suite en pestant à son tour.

Kakashi n'avait pas bougé. Il contempla longuement le message sur le tronc. Puis, sortant un kunai de son étui, il découpa soigneusement la portion d'écorce qu'il fallait et repartit sur ses pas, serrant précieusement contre son coeur la dernière trace de deux de ses élèves.

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Rester

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Et il y a du **_Yaoi_**, du _SasukeXNaruto_ pour être précis. D'autres peut-être plus tard ? A voir.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Et une fic _Naruto_, une ! Celle-ci est ma vision personnelle de ce qui a pu arriver aux personnages à partir de la fin de la première grande partie du manga. J'ai changé un peu la fin et la suite n'aura plus grand-chose à voir avec la version officielle, à part peut-être l'apparition des nouveaux persos de la seconde partie... On verra, ceux qui ont déjà lu d'autres fics de moi doivent savoir que je ne décide pas vraiment de la tournure des événements à l'avance. En espérant que cette histoire va plaire aux gens... Je remercie d'avance ceux qui prendront la peine (j'espère qu'il y en aura !) de me laisser une review ou deux...

**xxxxx**

Comme j'ai eu des reviews plutôt positives et que je suis assez motivée et inspirée (c'est toujours le cas au début), voici le deuxième chapitre. L'éloignement vis-à-vis de Sasuke et de Naruto est volontaire, j'ai préféré m'intéresser à ce qu'étaient devenus ceux qui étaient restés en priorité. Nos deux compères devraient revenir dans quelques chapitres (et oui, j'ai prévu que cette fic serait très longue, même si je ne sais pas encore de combien).

Bonne lecture à tous !

**XxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 2 : « Rester »**

**xxxxx**

Iruka détestait les fins de semaine. C'était sa tâche de fermer les salles de classe et de vérifier que tout était en ordre avant le week-end, sans parler des copies à corriger et des parents d'élèves indisciplinés à aller voir. C'était sans fin ; lorsqu'il rentrait enfin chez lui, il était immanquablement plus de minuit. Mais il n'avait pas le choix ; après tout, tous ses collègues étaient aussi occupés que lui si ce n'était plus. L'invasion d'Orochimaru avait mis un coup dur aux effectifs de Konoha, sans que les ordres de mission ne diminuent pour autant. La situation s'était un peu tassée depuis le temps mais restait problématique à bien des niveaux ; chacun participait de son mieux pour maintenir l'ordre. Alors il n'allait pas se plaindre, lui qui avait plutôt une situation privilégiée...

Quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte de la salle de classe, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Entrez, fit-il un peu honteux de s'être laissé surprendre.

Kurenai se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air gênée. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales ; une longue entaille lui labourait le bras. Iruka voulut se précipiter vers elle pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- C'est rien, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Mais si tu pouvais venir... c'est Kakashi et Gai. Comme d'habitude.

Le jeune professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Encore ? Ca commence à devenir inquiétant... Que dit Tsunade ?

- Pas grand-chose, elle est débordée. Genma est resté pour éviter le pire, mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

- Je te suis.

Ils s'élancèrent d'un commun accord. Kurenai le mena vers l'entrée ouest du village ; ils étaient encore loin, mais Iruka pouvait déjà sentir le flot impressionnant de chakra qui se dégageait de l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, et ce malgré son niveau médiocre...

Même après tout ce temps, il était toujours autant fasciné par la force brute de ses compagnons. Ils se trouvaient en lisière de forêt, mais celle-ci semblait comme raclée par un râteau géant. Une partie des arbres avait été détruite et les troncs restants traînaient misérablement sur le sol retourné ; les animaux avaient déjà fui à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Iruka se précipita vers l'une des deux silhouettes qui avaient causé un tel carnage.

Gai et Kakashi se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, chacun dans une tenue de Jounin. Tout comme pour Kurenai, leurs vêtements étaient en piteux état. Le bandeau frontal de Kakashi avait été rayé à la limite du méconnaissable ; la manche droite de la tenue de Gai avait été arrachée et de son bras nu, il sommait Kakashi de venir l'attaquer de nouveau, malgré l'état de fatigue apparent qui lui collait à la peau.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'en as eu assez ? fit Kakashi d'une voix grave, un peu enrouée par la fatigue et la poussière.

- Jamais ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Genma se tenait non loin de là, le corps en alerte. Il ne semblait pas avoir subi trop de dégât ; Iruka poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quand ces deux-là se mettaient à se battre, personne n'y échappait. Il leur était déjà arrivé de blesser des passants innocents lors des querelles incessantes et des défis allant jusqu'au combat à mort qui les avait agités depuis le départ de Sasuke et Naruto ; Tsunade, harassée mais ne pouvant pas vraiment se permettre de mettre aux arrêts deux des meilleurs éléments du village, leur avait alors ordonné de se tenir à l'écart des habitants à chacune de leurs joutes (et elles se révélaient de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus meurtrières).

Si autrefois leurs combats n'avaient été que de petites querelles sans importance qui n'impliquaient vraiment que Gai (dans sa recherche constante de battre son soit-disant rival auto-proclamé), ce n'était plus tellement le cas à présent. Gai tenait Kakashi pour responsable dans l'affaire SasuNaru, comme ils l'avaient dénommée plus tard : il avait été le professeur de Sasuke et Naruto mais n'avait pas réussi à les arrêter ; pire, il les avait laissé filer lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le message laissé par Naruto deux ans plus tôt et avait lui-même déposé un avis de recherche à l'encontre de ses anciens élèves. Pour Gai qui tenait aux siens plus qu'à lui-même, il avait eu une attitude méprisable et surtout, impardonnable. Son éternel rival était devenu son éternel ennemi ; il n'avait de cesse de le défier pour, d'après ses dires, « débarrasser Konoha de la lie de son élite shinobi, afin de lui assurer un avenir radieux teinté d'innocence et non plus de honte et de trahison ». Et pour enfoncer le tout, Kakashi répondait à présent très violemment à ses interjections, là où auparavant il acceptait avec réticence (et une certaine dose de paresse) les défis de son camarade.

Mais celui qui avait le plus changé était bien Kakashi. Peu après avoir rempli le formulaire officiel contre Sasuke et Naruto, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans son travail. Il avait quitté sa fonction de professeur pour redevenir un Anbu, et il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'il effectuait admirablement bien ses missions. Il y mettait même un zèle particulier qui le faisait plus que jamais craindre de ses ennemis. Personne ne l'avait plus vu lire un seul des livres obscènes qui faisaient sa préférence ; il ne sortait plus, ne parlait plus guère aux autres sauf dans le cadre d'une mission, il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Iruka se demandait quelquefois s'il avait jamais appris ce qui était arrivé à Sakura ; en tout cas, il savait qu'il ne la voyait plus. Pour Kakashi, c'était comme si le monde extérieur avait cessé d'exister. Lorsque Gai le défiait, il se battait toujours contre lui avec le plus grand sérieux, comme s'il était en mission. Il ne réagissait à aucune de ses insultes répétées et à ses cris de rage ; ses coups de pieds et poings ne semblaient pas même l'atteindre. Certains disaient qu'il était devenu fou, d'autres que son coeur était parti avec ses deux élèves.

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla Iruka en se mettant entre eux, à égale distance de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Vous allez finir par vous tuer, si ça continue !

- Iruka... chuchota Kakashi en délaissant la pose de combat qu'il venait de prendre.

- Maître Iruka, vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri ! intervint Gai. Qui sait ce que ce traître va faire !

Et ce disant, il pointa un doigt indigné vers son adversaire, tout en se dirigeant vers Iruka qu'il mit derrière lui d'un geste viril et protecteur.

- Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous protégerai jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut !

- Gai...

- La ferme, Gros Sourcils, grogna Kakashi en lançant un coup d'oeil vers l'objet de leur dispute.

Iruka se frotta les tempes avec résignation. Il sentait déjà son mal de crâne routinier de fin de semaine revenir avec force.

- Ca suffit j'ai dit, Gai. Kakashi ne me fera pas le moindre mal.

- Ca, c'est ce qu'il dit, cet épouvantail rusé ! Mais qui c'est si, alors que vous aurez le dos tourné par la confiance et votre suprême bonté et indulgence, cette limace perfide n'en profitera pour porter atteinte à votre vie ou pire, à votre innocence ! Aucun homme honnête ne pourrait le laisser faire sans réagir !

- Gai...

- Son « innocence » ? fit Kakashi en poussant un rire méprisant. On aura tout vu...

- Kakashi !

- C'EN EST TROP ! TU VAS PAYER, VIL FELON !

Genma et Kurenai s'étaient tenus à l'écart. Ils savaient très bien à quoi s'en tenir dès qu'Iruka intervenait dans l'équation... mais c'était vraiment le seul moyen à peu près fiable qu'ils avaient trouvé pour arrêter ces deux dangers publics. Et en effet, ça ne traîna pas. Gai se mit à hurler, mais d'une autre façon. Kurenai tira une moue dégoûtée ; Genma se recroquevilla un peu sur-lui-même et une certaine partie de son anatomie (et il était de tout coeur avec Gai, mais il était bien content de ne pas être à sa place en ce moment).

Iruka venait d'enfoncer son pied droit dans l'entrejambe de son collègue qui n'avait plus rien de flamboyant à cet instant. Il savait Gai robuste, sinon il n'aurait pas tenté un tel acte de cruauté sur un ami ; mais quand même... C'était la seule arme qu'il avait contre un tel combattant. Sur n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps, ses coups auraient à peine fait l'effet d'une chiquenaude. Gai venait de se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Le combat était fini.

- Bien joué, Iruka, fit Kakashi en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules (quand s'était-il rapproché ?).

Iruka se retira brutalement et jeta un regard noir à l'Anbu.

- Tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité et tu le sais très bien, Kakashi ! Tu pourrais refuser ses défis !

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

- A quoi bon ? Cet imbécile me harcèle de toute manière. Autant en finir.

- C'est ton ami !

Kakashi détourna la tête. Iruka attendait une réponse ; il se contenta de tendre la main pour lui caresser le front du bout des doigts.

- Tu as de la fièvre, fit-il d'un ton neutre. Tu travailles trop, tu devrais te reposer.

- La faute à qui, à ton avis ? C'est qui qui me fait faire des heures sup' à essayer d'arrêter deux dégénérés en mal de testostérone ?

L'Anbu retira sa main. Iruka crut le voir sourire à travers le bout de tissu qui lui cachait le bas du visage, mais c'était un sourire sans joie. Ses yeux paraissaient vides de toute émotion. Le Chuunin eut un pincement au coeur en contemplant cette carcasse d'homme devant lui.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Pas obligé !

Iruka secoua la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous dévastez le village avec vos affrontements stériles, Gai se bousille la santé à s'entraîner pour essayer de te battre, et toi tu agis comme un fantôme sans âme ! Sans parler des enfants ! Et tu voudrais que je reste sans réagir ?

- C'est bien toi, ça. Toujours à t'inquiéter pour tout le monde. C'est pour ça que Naruto t'aimait autant.

Le visage d'Iruka perdit toute contenance à cet instant. Ses lèvres tremblèrent ; sa vision se brouilla et il lutta de son mieux pour ne pas craquer. Même maintenant, aborder l'existence de Naruto était un sujet délicat pour lui.

- Je...

- Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, continua Kakashi comme dans un rêve, comme s'il ne se rendait plus compte des propos qu'il tenait. Iruka par-ci, « Iruka m'a offert un ramen » par-là, c'était sans fin.

- Ca suffit...

- Je crois qu'il te considérait comme un frère, ou un père peut-être ?

- Alors pourquoi...

Kakashi interrompit son monologue inconscient pour fixer de ses yeux éteints le professeur. Iruka tremblait des pieds à la tête.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le moindre message, s'il m'aimait autant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a abandonné si facilement son rêve ? J'y croyais, pourtant ! Je pensais qu'il deviendrait le prochain Hokage ! J'étais sûr qu'il resterait pour toujours dans ce village, qu'il voulait le protéger plus que tout !

Un silence pesant et douloureux accompagna sa diatribe. Kurenai et Genma n'osaient plus signaler leur présence ; Gai qui avait fini de se tordre de douleur fixait bêtement la terre en se demandant s'il devait tenter sa chance et prendre Iruka dans ses bras compréhensifs et protecteurs pour le consoler.

Kakashi ne réagit pas pendant une minute. Il regardait intensément Iruka ; on aurait dit qu'il voulait transpercer sa peau de son regard. Puis il plaqua une main sale sur les yeux humides de son ami. Sa voix était tout à fait composée lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

- Moi aussi, fut tout ce qu'il dit, et il disparut dans une explosion de fumée.

**xxxxx**

- J'ai entendu dire que Maître Iruka s'est encore interposé dans un combat entre Gai et Kakashi, fit Chouji en attrapant une autre poignée de chips. C'est la cinquième fois ce mois-ci.

- Encore ? s'indigna Ino. Ils n'en ont pas marre ?

Chouji haussa les épaules. Il venait de finir son paquet et sortit un autre de sous son habit. Ino le regarda faire avec une moue dédaigneuse. Elle était à son énième régime et le fait de voir son ami s'empiffrer à longueur de journées la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

- Et Shikamaru est encore à la bourre ! C'est pas lui qui voulait qu'on se rencontre ici ? Chouji, arrête un peu avec tes chips, on va bientôt déjeuner !

- Mais c'est maintenant que j'ai faim !

- Alors tu pourrais prendre autre chose que des chips ! Ca va te passer le goût du poisson, c'est nul !

Ils se trouvaient dans le meilleur restaurant de sushi du village, dans lequel Shikamaru avait fait une réservation de groupe. Celui-ci venait de passer Jounin et il avait tenu à fêter ça avec ses anciens camarades. Chouji et Ino avaient été très surpris d'apprendre en arrivant que la réservation était pour quatre personnes ; ils étaient pourtant persuadés qu'Asuma, leur ancien professeur, était en mission ce jour-là...

- Au fait, comment va la boutique, Ino ?

- Couci-couça, les affaires ne vont pas trop mal mais tu sais ce que c'est, avec la récession... et tes missions ?

- Héhé... tout va bien, on a de bons résultats. Je peux pas en parler à une civile, mais ça roule.

- Tant mieux.

Ils restèrent encore un moment sans rien dire, dans un silence gêné qui s'appesantit jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lente et connue les tire de là.

- Eh bien , quel entrain vous deux !

Ino releva brusquement la tête, prête à passer un savon à son ancien camarade. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qui l'accompagnait.

- Temari ?

**xxxxx**

- Si, si, je t'assure ! Ino et Chouji, tous les deux seuls dans ce fameux resto de sushi ! Ca m'a vraiment bluffé !

- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment du bluff, Kiba ?

- Naaan... Avoue que ce serait drôle qu'ils sortent ensemble, ces deux-là !

- Je n'y crois pas. Ils devaient voir quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Shikamaru, par exemple. J'ai entendu dire qu'il venait de passer Jounin. Ils doivent sans doute fêter ça dans ce resto.

- Arrgh, t'es pas drôle !

Les deux amis marchaient côte à côte dans les rues de Konoha, Akamaru leur ouvrant la marche. Le chien était devenu si énorme que les passants se poussaient naturellement (et un peu craintivement) sur son passage. Et l'apparence de Shino n'arrangeait rien...

- Tiens, en parlant de Chouji, ça y est, Kurenai m'a dit qu'ils avaient presque fini de remplir les papiers qu'il fallait. Dans une semaine, deux tout au plus, il sera avec nous dans le groupe. C'est pas génial ?

- Hmmph.

- Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'on était que nous deux, un troisième compagnon ce sera pas de refus ! Et puis, il est plutôt facile à vivre, Chouji, sauf quand il bouffe peut-être. Un vrai gouffre à nourriture ! Enfin, je suppose que c'est normal, ça fait partie des caractéristiques de son clan...

- Hmmph.

- Heureux de voir que tu es toujours aussi causant ! Qu'est-ce t'as, t'es de mauvais poil ou quoi ?

A sa surprise, son ami interrompit sa marche.

- J'ai vu Hinata, hier, fit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Ah ? Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Pas trop mal... tout bien considéré. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, Neji m'a quasiment chassé dehors. Tu sais comment il est.

- Ouais. Ouais, je sais.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin tranquillement, mais de temps à autre Kiba lançait un coup d'oeil interrogateur vers Shino. Même maintenant, ils s'inquiétaient encore pour Hinata. C'était normal ; elle avait toujours été timide et fragile (du moins pour une kunoichi), et les deux garçons avaient veillé sur elle depuis le départ comme deux grands frères protecteurs et jaloux. Cela les peinait encore un peu de la savoir hors de portée.

- Ce Neji ! s'écria Kiba avec un grognement sourd de bête énervée. Il pourrait au moins la laisser sortir !

- Je ne crois pas que le problème soit là, fit simplement Shino. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, mais sans plus.

- Justement ! Elle a besoin de sortir, de voir ses amis...

- Neji a ses raisons. Tâchons de lui faire confiance. C'est son mari, après tout.

- Mouais... n'empêche, elle mérite mieux je trouve.

- Comme qui ? Toi ?

- Arrête tes blagues.

- Naruto, alors ?

- Shino, t'es lourd ! On a déjà dit que Naruto était un mot tabou !

- Je sais, je sais... Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en parle jamais à Hinata.

- J'espère pour toi !

Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à leur arrivée devant le bâtiment central de l'académie. Kurenai les attendait, qui leur tendit avec le sourire leur ordre de mission. Kiba poussa un juron en lisant le dossier et même Shino semblait contrarié malgré les couches de vêtements qui lui recouvraient le visage. Leur ancien professeur leur fit un sourire d'excuse qui ne les rassura pas pour autant.

**xxxxx**

- Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame ? Vous n'avez trouvé personne d'autre ?

- Ce sont deux excellents éléments, et les seuls disponibles en un laps de temps si limité. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai entièrement confiance en leurs capacités.

Tsunade sourit avec aplomb à la grande silhouette noire qui se trouvait devant son bureau. L'homme (en était-ce vraiment un ? Il était difficile de voir avec le grand manteau noir à cagoule qui qui recouvrait le corps) portait un masque entièrement blanc sans aucune décoration et seulement deux fentes pour les yeux. Ces mêmes fentes semblaient s'ouvrir sur un emplacement béant de ténèbres ; Tsunade évitait autant que possible d'y attarder son regard. A ses côtés, se trouvait Jiraiya qui buvait lentement une flasque de sake tout en gardant un oeil sur « l'invité » du Godaime.

- Puisque vous semblez avoir pris votre décision, c'est entendu. Mais je me réserve le choix de la troisième personne.

- Ca me convient, si celle-ci est disponible bien entendu. Et il ou elle devra être une personne de confiance. Qu'elle soit de Konoha serait un plus.

- Bien entendu.

- Alors nous avons un accord.

Et elle tendit le contrat à son interlocuteur.

**xxxxx**

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- C'est Kiba lui-même qui me l'a dit !

- Ouch, ça ne va pas plaire à Maître Gai...

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Gai pour entrer en trombe dans la salle d'entraînement, Lee sur les talons. Il venait à peine de rentrer de son dernier combat avec Kakashi et il était comme d'habitude en piteux état, sans parler de son humeur massacrante. Tenten frémit en pensant à la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

- Cette crapule de Kakashi ! s'écria leur maître en serrant les poings. Oser faire pleurer Maître Iruka, il n'y a qu'un rustre de la pire espèce pour faire cela ! Foi de « Tornade Scintillante de Konoha », je lui apprendrai à vivre !

Le pauvre Lee était débordé, tentant en vain de calmer son illustre mentor. Tenten était bien contente de ne pas être sa préférée à ce moment-là. Quand Gai partait dans ses discours contre Kakashi, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter et cela pouvait durer des heures, surtout lorsqu'Iruka était impliqué (et ces derniers temps c'était systématique).

Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Iruka, vraiment. Bien sûr, il avait été horriblement déprimé suite à la désertion de ses anciens élèves, Naruto en particulier qu'il considérait comme un petit frère un peu espiègle. Il avait plus d'une fois eu envie de tout laisser tomber, il s'était même dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour être professeur, lui dont l'élève le plus précieux avait tout quitté pour trahir sa cause. Il avait été d'autant plus démoralisé par le destin de ses anciens élèves restants : Ino avait du jour au lendemain quitté son poste de kunoichi pour reprendre l'affaire de ses parents et vivre simplement en tant que fleuriste ; Hinata s'était retirée du monde après son mariage avec Neji ; quant à Neji lui-même et Sakura...

Et puis il avait eu vent de la dispute qui opposait Gai à Kakashi. Il n'avait jamais été très proche des deux hommes, qui étaient au plus des camarades de combat ; ils n'étaient pas de la même génération que lui et de plus leur niveau nettement supérieur au sien ne les faisaient pas se rencontrer beaucoup, sauf pour aborder la question de leurs élèves respectifs. Mais tous deux se disputaient à cause de Naruto et Sasuke ; et rien que pour ça, il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir. Il les avait rencontré chacun séparément en espérant les rapprocher ; personne n'avait su exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais depuis le bruit courrait qu'en plus de leur querelle à propos des anciens élèves de Kakashi, les deux rivaux se disputaient les faveurs d'Iruka. Vrai ou faux, personne n'était sûr ; mais il fallait avouer que Kakashi se montrait plus réservé envers le jeune professeur et poussait parfois même le vice jusqu'à lui témoigner de l'intérêt ; quant à Gai, ses goûts et ses choix étaient toujours connus de tout le monde à la seconde suivant celle où ils les avaient...

- Ô tendre et respectueux dauphin de mon coeur, puisses-tu apaiser de ta délicate caresse les afflictions de mon âme torturée !**(1)**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? fit Tenten en se tenant le front de consternation.

- Lee m'avait dit qu'il lisait beaucoup de pièces dramatiques en ce moment, c'est peut-être ça, lui répondit son interlocutrice en secouant la tête. Tu veux que ce soit moi qui lui annonce ?

- S'il-te-plaît. Dans l'état où il est, j'ai bien peur de ne pas réussir à captiver son attention.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son professeur, émettant une légère toux qu'il ne remarqua même pas. Elle recommença, un peu plus fort ; même résultat. Puis elle adressa un sourire radieux à Lee qui jugea préférable de s'éloigner en hâte. Tenten le suivit de près.

Gai était de dos. Il entendit brusquement le craquement caractéristique de poings que l'on serrait, les jointures cédant sous la pression en émettant ce son particulier qui faisait frémir d'appréhension même le plus endurci des shinobis ; il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte, et déjà une douleur fulgurante lui traversait le crâne.

Sakura, car c'était elle, venait de lui asséner un formidable coup de poing sur la tête qui l'avait fait virevolter dans les airs dans une valse puissante et traverser l'un des épais murs en pierre de la salle. Heureusement que Gai était solide, comme l'indiquait son nom... **(2)** Sinon il aurait eu bien du mal à se relever d'un coup asséné par « la Brute épaisse de Konoha », comme l'avaient peu flatteusement surnommée tous ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés face à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lee se précipita pour aider son maître à se relever.

- Il est mort ? fit Tenten en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Ca va, j'ai pas frappé fort.

- Si tu le dis...

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, évidemment. N'importe quel homme normal aurait eu le cou tordu ; Gai en était quitte pour quelques bleus, et encore...

- Quelle dynamisme, aujourd'hui encore, Sakura ! s'exclama Gai en expulsant d'un mouvement les gravas. C'est bien digne de l'élève chérie du Godaime ! Ta jeunesse et ta beauté s'associent à ta force pour la gloire de Konoha !

- N'importe quoi, grogna la jeune fille. Vous avez appris, pour Maître Iruka ?

- Maître Iruka ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se reprit Gai, le visage sérieux. Il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose ? Je viens de le quitter !

- Non, non, enfin pas encore... Mais Tenten a entendu Kiba lui dire qu'il partait en mission de protection avec Shino et lui. Un contrat très important avec un ami de Tsunade, apparemment. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu alors je ne connais pas tous les détails.

- Maître Iruka ? Mais c'est un professeur, qui plus est un simple Chuunin ! Il n'est pas habilité à accomplir des missions de classe A ! Car c'est bien de ce qu'il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, Kiba et Shino aussi sont des Chuunins, alors ça devrait aller. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Je voulais justement me rendre dans le bureau de Tsunade, vous venez avec moi ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se dirigea sans préambule vers la porte. Troublé, Gai la suivit, tandis que Tenten les regardait partir sans un mot. Lee avait déjà précédé Sakura et lui faisait un sourire éclatant, qu'elle lui rendit avec plus de douceur. Puis, prenant la main qu'il lui tendait, elle marcha résolument vers le bureau du Cinquième Hokage.

**xxxxx**

- Neji ? C'est toi ? fit une petite voix qui semblait perdue.

La jeune fille rajusta son kimono pour aller à la rencontre de son mari. Hinata le regarda entrer avec des yeux pétillants. Son sourire doux et heureux réchauffa le coeur de Neji qui revenait d'une mission particulièrement fatiguante et difficile. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se changer ni de se laver ; ses vêtements et son corps étaient sales, il avait grand besoin de repos et d'un bon repas ; mais il voulait avant tout voir sa femme...

- Je suis là, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je t'ai manqué ?

- Si tu savais !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, malgré sa saleté. Il la serra tout contre son coeur.

- Kiba est passé me voir aujourd'hui avec Shino et Maître Iruka. Il paraît qu'ils partent demain à la première heure et ils sont venus me dire au revoir. Maître Iruka m'a apporté du gâteau ; tu en veux ? Il y a aussi du thé.

- Kiba et Shino ?

Neji fronça les sourcils, l'air assez mécontent, mais la vision de Hinata qui servait activement le thé le rassura. Et elle avait dit que Maître Iruka avait été présent aussi, et le seul fait de le savoir le rendait plus confiant.

- Je comprends pour Kiba et Shino, mais pourquoi Maître Iruka ? Je croyais qu'il était débordé avec l'académie en ce moment.

- Il part avec eux, je crois.

- Maître Iruka ? Mais c'est le professeur des petites classes ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas son rôle...

Son épouse lui adressa un regard confus. Il préféra se taire et prit la tasse de thé pleine qu'il savoura à petites gorgées. Le liquide chaud lui fit énormément de bien, sans parler de la présence réconfortante de Hinata. Tout allait bien. Il était rentré chez lui, auprès de sa famille et de son épouse bien-aimée. Plus rien d'autre n'importait.

**xxxxx**

Jiraiya regarda les élèves des petites classes sortir du bâtiment où ils avaient cours pour rentrer chez eux. Il sourit en voyant plusieurs garçons embêter une petite fille aux cheveux courts et se souvint avec nostalgie de ses propres jeunes années. A l'époque, il voulait devenir l'un des ninjas les plus puissants, et il y était arrivé ; mais au prix de quels sacrifices, parfois...

- Tu es sûre qu'on peut faire confiance à ce type ? grogna-t-il en direction de Tsunade, qui était occupée à remplir de la paperasse administrative. Ses informations sont peut-être fausses, ou alors il nous ment. On dois aussi envisager l'option d'un piège.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix. Et nous avons déjà donné notre accord. Nos trois hommes sont prêts à partir.

- N'empêche, c'est louche...

- Iruka a déjà accepté, et ma foi je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais contre sa décision. Il est...

Trois petits coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Tsunade somma à la personne qui l'avait interrompue d'entrer, tandis que Jiraiya se mettait un peu à l'écart.

Au pas de la porte, apparut la silhouette dégingandée de Kakashi en costume d'Anbu. Et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

**(1)** Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent sans doute, « Iruka » signifie « dauphin » en japonais. « Umino Iruka », c'est donc « dauphin de la mer », ou « dauphin marin » au choix.

**(2)** « Maito Gai », ou littéralement « gars puissant ».


	3. Grandir : Enfance I

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Et il y a du **_Yaoi_**, du _Sasuke x Naruto_ pour être précis. D'autres peut-être plus tard ? A voir.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Aaaargh ! Ca me rend dingue, cette histoire de noms en japonais ! Y'a pas deux traductions pour donner une orthographe identique (la pire c'est quand même la version française qui cite les classes des ninja avec des noms à rallonge). Je me suis quand même décidée pour une version définitive à partir de ce chapitre.

**xxxxx**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera. Pour information, je ne sais pas encore moi-même le nombre de chapitres que ça prendra. Je préfère prendre mon temps et livrer un produit fini le plus complet possible. « Vivre » sera une saga longue, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi ce titre plutôt qu'un autre.

Maintenant, je dois m'excuser à ceux qui avaient des préférences arrêtées sur un couple ou un autre. Il se peut que je partage ces avis dans le cadre du manga ou même par goût personnel ; seulement cette histoire est une vision différente des événements qui auraient pu arriver après le chapitre 233 et le départ de Naruto avec Sasuke (dans une optique pro-yaoi bien sûr ! Et parfois même pro-yuri, ne soyons pas sexiste - Tout ça pour dire qu'il y aura peut-être des couples bizarres...). Le personnage de Naruto ayant eu une énorme influence sur ses contemporains, il est clair qu'un tel choix n'a pas pu rester sans conséquences sur leur destin personnel. On peut considérer les deux premiers chapitres comme une sorte d'introduction aux événements qui vont agiter le village (d'après mon imagination tordue).

A partir de maintenant je vais m'ingénier à développer les histoires personnelles des personnages secondaires (j'avais prévu de le faire dans des fics individuelles à la base mais cela aurait été trop compliqué et n'aurait pas trop correspondu à ce que je voulais faire, alors je les ai toutes réunies ici). Elles ne sont pas toujours indispensables à la trame principale mais j'aime bien développer les personnages secondaires. L'un de mes plus horribles souvenirs est le manga de _Bastard !_, où il y avait une multitude de personnages très intéressants qui laissaient deviner un passé tout aussi intéressant mais ils n'étaient pas du tout développés et ont bien vite été « oubliés » au bout de quelques volumes ! Ils ont peut-être été développés ailleurs mais en tout cas sûrement pas en français ! Frustration, ô frustration ! Si cela ne vous plaît pas et que vous voulez revenir à l'intrigue principale, celle-ci devrait émerger de nouveau dans quelques chapitres (comme je ne les tape pas forcément à l'avance je ne peux pas dire combien). Rassurez-vous, cette fic reste donc avant tout du SasuNaru, même si je m'éloigne un peu d'eux pour l'instant.

Bon, assez de bla bla comme ça (c'était trop long, promis je le referai plus). Bonne lecture à tous !

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 3 : « Grandir : Enfance I »**

**xxxxx**

_**(Village caché de Konoha, deux ans plus tôt...)**_

- Parti ? Comment ça, parti ? Il m'avait promis qu'il ramènerait Sasuke ! Il me l'avait juré !

- Calme-toi, Sakura, ce n'est pas...

- Bien sûr que si ! Ce crétin ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance !

- Sakura !

Elle partit en claquant la porte. Iruka avait tenu à lui annoncer la nouvelle, puisque Kakashi était apparemment en état de choc. A peine rentré de sa mission avec Gai et Asuma, il avait rempli à toute vitesse un formulaire de désertion sur les personnes de Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki et avait accepté la première mission de classe A qu'il avait pu trouver, sans même chercher à revoir sa dernière élève qui attendait anxieusement le retour de ses camarades. Iruka aussi avait été choqué en apprenant la défection de Naruto ; mais il avait pris sur lui et était allé voir la jeune fille, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop déçue... et ça s'était très mal passé. Il avait entendu parler de l'état de Sakura au départ de Sasuke ; et maintenant que même Naruto la trahissait, lui qui lui répétait nuit et jour qu'il l'aimait...

Il ne put pas se concentrer sur sa classe de toute la journée.

**xxxxx**

Elle attrapa hâtivement un sac à dos qu'elle remplit pèle-mêle de vêtements, accessoires de survie et d'hygiène, un peu de nourriture aussi. Sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage, ses parents étaient en bas ; avec un peu d'adresse ils ne se rendraient même pas compte de sa disparition avant le lendemain. Elle avait l'habitude de s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans manger. Sûrement, ce soir-là ne ferait pas exception à la règle à leurs yeux. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir, mais si c'était le seul moyen de ramener ces deux imbéciles... Elle avait attendu deux mois en espérant qu'ils changeraient d'avis et reviendraient la queue entre les jambes. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Leur départ. Leur trahison. Sa solitude. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ; il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou elle allait se mettre à hurler.

- Et tu comptes aller où comme ça, jeune fille ? fit une voix sévère dans son dos.

Sakura sursauta de terreur. Elle n'était pas censée être découverte si tôt ! Mais un instant, cette voix, cette voix désagréable...

- Ino ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt offusqué vers sa rivale. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Son amie sauta de la fenêtre d'où elle était arrivée, droit devant elle. Sakura lui fit une grimace de défi, que son vis-à-vis lui rendit sans problème. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

- Tu vas chercher Sasuke, pas vrai ? Tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu fais ça.

- Pas autant que toi si tu essaie de m'arrêter, tête de bique ! fulmina Sakura.

- Ta ta ta, quel langage pour une délicate jeune fille !

- La ferme !

- D'un autre côté, si tu arrives à partir du village et que tu rattrapes Sasuke et cet idiot de Naruto, tu auras droit à tous les lauriers ! C'est ce que tu cherches, pas vrai ?

Un silence pesant accompagna ses mots. Sakura évitait de croiser le regard de son amie, qui ouvrit alors de grands yeux éberlués.

- Euh, je blaguais. Tu comptes quand même pas leur courir après ?

Sakura détourna la tête.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- T'es folle ! Même nos maîtres ont laissé tomber ! Tu veux aller seule à leur poursuite ? C'est du suicide ! Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont partis !

- Mais je...

- La ferme ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à l'os !

Sakura se prépara à attaquer. Elle n'était pas sûre de faire le poids si Ino alertait le reste du village, mais elle était prête à tout pour ramener ses deux compagnons. Ino et elle avaient fait match nul à leur dernière confrontation ; c'était le moment ou jamais de corriger ce score...

- Et c'est pour ça que je vais avec toi !

- QUOI ! Pas question !

- Sakura, Sakura, fit Ino en secouant la tête, tu crois peut-être que tu es en mesure de refuser une offre si généreuse de ma part ? Non seulement je te propose mes merveilleux services qui je n'en doute pas ne seront pas superflus au vu de la tâche qui t'attend, mais en plus tu auras la joie suprême de t'éviter une humiliation en règle en m'empêchant de pousser le cri fatidique qui stoppera net l'élan courageux et désintéressé qui te pousse à aller seule, en pleine nuit, à la poursuite de deux ninja déserteurs extrêmement dangereux ! Est-ce que tu n'es pas heureuse ?

- Je te hais, fut la seule réponse qui suivit.

- Parfait. Laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires, et nous sommes parties.

**xxxxx**

Elles s'étaient retrouvées non loin de l'une des entrées du village, juste à l'endroit où Sasuke l'avait assommée après qu'elle ait tenté en vain de l'arrêter... Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs pénibles. Shikamaru avait beau dire qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, elle se sentait encore coupable et... parfaitement inutile. Elle voulait changer ça ; elle se l'était pourtant juré à l'examen Chuunin ! Alors elle n'avait plus à pleurer ; au contraire, elle devait relever la tête et regarder droit devant elle, en direction de ses amis. Elle les ramènerait coûte que coûte ! Même si pour ça elle devait se mettre le village à dos !

- Tu tires une de ces têtes ! dit Ino en lui adressant un sourire condescendant. Des regrets ?

- Jamais, fut sa réponse catégorique. Je les ramènerai.

Le sourire d'Ino se fit plus chaleureux, plus décidé. Son amie lui fit une tape énergique dans le dos qui faillit la faire basculer la tête la première sur le pavé. Quand elle le voulait, Ino n'avait rien à lui envier en matière de force de frappe.

- Bien parlé ! Ils vont voir, ces garçons, de quel bois on se chauffe ! Girl Power !

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Sakura. Malgré les années de rivalité amoureuse, leur amitié était toujours restée aussi forte. N'eût été Sakura, Ino n'aurait même jamais eu l'idée de courir après Sasuke le déserteur, encore moins ce raté de Naruto. Elle aimait certes Sasuke, mais pas au point de trahir son village, sa famille. Sakura, elle, avait confiance en ses compagnons ; elle voulait les ramener au village, elle voulait qu'ils la reconnaissent, elle voulait les protéger, elle voulait tellement de choses... Tout comme Ino tenait à Shikamaru et Chouji (_mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde ! Et surtout pas à deux pauvres types comme eux !_), Sasuke et Naruto étaient devenus son univers.

- Pas si fort, Ino, tu vas réveiller tout le village !

- Bah, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter je crois ! Mais tu as peut-être raison...

Un bruit furtif les fit se mettre immédiatement sur leurs gardes. Elles espéraient que ce n'était pas un garde ou un ninja revenant de mission ; elles auraient eu du mal à expliquer leur présence en ces lieux après plus de minuit, un sac de voyage sur le dos... Une silhouette sombre se découpa timidement devant elles, immobile. Sakura sortit ses kunai de leur étui tandis qu'Ino s'apprêtait à lancer sa technique de possession. La silhouette s'approcha lentement. Les deux kunoichi hésitaient sur la marche à suivre. Devaient-elles rester, et risquer de se faire encercler ? Ou fuir, et donner raison aux soupçons éventuels de leur adversaire ? C'est alors que la silhouette trébucha en poussant un cri aigu, et elles reconnurent sans peine la petite voix qui l'avait poussé.

- Hinata ? s'étonna Sakura en allant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est dangereux de te promener seule en pleine nuit !

La jeune fille se releva en rougissant. Sakura la trouvait très mignonne, mais sans plus ; elles n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler dans le passé, Hinata étant bien trop timide et réservée. Sans parler de la protection (la pression ?) constante que le clan Hyuuga exerçait sur elle, qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas. Tout au plus savait-elle son nom et sa position ; mais une rumeur disait qu'elle avait le béguin pour Naruto... Comme quoi, il y avait de tout dans ce monde.

- Euh... je... murmura-t-elle péniblement en serrant les poings sur sa poitrine, et elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Ah enfin, je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas ! fit alors Ino en souriant de toutes ses dents à la jeune fille brune.

- Ino ! Tu lui as dit !

- Evidemment que je lui ai dit ! Tu ne le savais peut-être pas, Miss Je-m'apitoie-sur-mon-sort-toute-seule, mais Hinata aussi a été très affectée par le départ de Naruto ! Pas vrai, Hinata ? demanda-t-elle confirmation à l'intéressée.

- Euh... oui... chuchota Hinata d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle tripota le bas de sa veste en rougissant. Sakura n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi timide ; pourtant, quelque chose en elle dégageait de la force derrière toute cette candeur. Mais quand même...

- Ce sera dangereux, fit-elle sans conviction.

- Je suis une Genin moi aussi ! s'écria son interlocutrice avec une étonnante volonté. J'espérais... non, je veux sauver Naruto !

- Hinata...

Elle allait craquer, elle le sentait. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il ne fallait pas être bien futé pour voir que la jeune Genin avait le béguin pour Naruto depuis très longtemps (ou alors s'appeler Naruto, ce qui était quand même assez redondant). Non, cela dépassait le terme de « béguin ». Sakura eut un sourire triste en repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Sasuke, la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé...

- Après tout, qui mieux que trois filles amoureuses et déterminées pour ramener deux mecs têtus et à moitié fêlés ? intervint alors Ino.

Sacrée Ino. Hinata parut rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais son regard ne chancela pas pour autant. Sakura ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais la jeune Hyuuga avait à ses cotés un sac similaire au sien, et sa pose tremblante eut l'effet paradoxal de lui confirmer la force de sa détermination. Ce qu'une femme, aussi timorée soit-elle, était capable de faire quand ce à quoi elle tenait était en danger ! Et après tout, Sakura était mal placée pour lui dire de reculer. Très, très mal placée.

- Si avec tout ça ils ne nous reviennent pas, sourit Sakura en faisant le V de la victoire, c'est à désespérer !

**xxxxx**

- Parties ? Comment ça, parties ? s'écria Tsunade en se levant brusquement de son siège, renversant une pile de papier qui traînait sur son bureau.

Kurenai retint une grimace embarrassée. Elle venait de rentrer de mission quand ses élèves, Shino et Kiba, s'étaient précipités vers elle affolés, disant que Hinata avait disparu. Ils devaient se donner rendez-vous ce matin-là sur leur lieu d'entraînement favori ; elle ne s'était pas montrée de la journée, ce qui était très inhabituel chez elle (même dans ses pires moments de crise existentielle elle avait toujours tenu à être là durant les entraînements, principalement pour ne pas embêter ses camarades). Interrogé, le clan Hyuuga avait dû admettre que la jeune fille était introuvable ; Neji Hyuuga avait même insisté pour lancer sur-le-champ une équipe de recherche dont il aurait pris la tête. Bien sûr, Kiba et Shino s'étaient portés volontaires.

Elle venait à peine de recueillir les témoignages des proches qu'Asuma l'abordait pour lui signaler la disparition d'un de ses élèves, Ino Yamanaka. La jeune fille en question ayant un tempérament particulièrement... fort, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Shikamaru Nara lui avait dit qu'elle voulait rendre visite à son amie d'enfance, Sakura Haruno, pour lui remonter le moral après le départ des autres membres de son groupe, comme elle le faisait presque chaque jour. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis la veille. Cela faisait plus d' une journée que personne ne l'avait vue, à vrai dire, tout comme Hinata. Les deux professeurs commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Leur visite aux Haruno confirma leurs craintes. Sakura Haruno s'était volatilisée quelque part entre la veille au soir et la journée. Plusieurs de ses affaires manquaient, comme pour Ino et Hinata. Ses parents étaient pris de panique. Son état était particulièrement instable ces derniers temps ; elle n'arrêtait pas de broyer du noir à cause de ses anciens camarades. Elle aurait pu être n'importe où, à faire n'importe quoi. Asuma et Kurenai n'ignoraient pas qu'elle était le dernier membre de l'équipe 7, puisque même Kakashi avait abandonné ses élèves pour se relancer dans sa carrière d'Anbu... Cette équipe était décidément un fiasco total.

Après investigation, ils apprirent de la bouche d'un homme qui était rentré tard de son travail la veille, qu'il avait croisé sans y faire attention trois jeunes filles ressemblant à la description des intéressées, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers l'extérieur du village. Croyant à une réunion officielle d'une équipe de ninja, il n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de les aborder.

Ce qui amenait à la visite de Kurenai au Hokage.

- Comme je vous le dis. Il semblerait que quelque part entre la nuit dernière et ce midi, les Genin Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuuga soient sorties du village sans avertir personne. D'après nos suppositions, elles seraient parties à la poursuite des fuyards Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris, à ces trois péronnelles ? Attendez, Sakura Haruno, vous dites ? Une jolie fille aux cheveux roses, le front large, le bandeau de Konoha en guise de serre-tête ? La Sakura de l'équipe de Kakashi Hatake ?

- Elle-même, fit Kurenai en soupirant. C'était le dernier membre restant.

Tsunade hocha la tête avec une certaine dose d'admiration. Elle avait du cran, cette petite, de partir sans un mot à la poursuite de ses compagnons. Et qui plus est en entraînant avec elle deux de ses camarades.

- Bon. Elle, je comprends, mais pourquoi les deux autres ?

- Vous n'êtes pas revenue au village depuis longtemps, alors vous ne pouvez pas savoir... Tout comme Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka court après Sasuke Uchiha depuis des années. Elles sont même connues toutes les deux pour avoir brisé leur amitié à cause de lui. Quant à Hinata, c'est mon élève, alors je sais ce qu'elle pense. Elle est amoureuse de Naruto Uzumaki depuis des années elle aussi.

- C'est donc une histoire de coeur ? fit avec consternation le Godaime en se rasseyant.

- Il semblerait, oui.

- C'est... assez mignon, mais aussi extrêmement stupide. Bon. Nous avons des hommes à disposition ?

- Eh bien...

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer trois jeunes garçons qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga et Lee Rock, trois des meilleurs éléments de cette génération. Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Elle mit de l'ordre devant elle avant même de leur jeter un coup d'oeil. Qu'ils poireautent encore quelques secondes, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal au vu de la tension qui régnait sur leurs épaules. Les enfants ninja ! Ils prenaient quelquefois les choses beaucoup trop au sérieux, comme des adultes en miniature. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que c'était leur fonction qui demandait ça ; mais quand même, un garçon de douze ans ne devrait pas avoir la même intensité dans le regard que ce Shikamaru Nara en lui demandant humblement une audience.

- Voyons voyons, fit-elle alors en posant son menton sur ses bras accoudés au bureau, quelle est la raison d'un tel attroupement ?

- Désolés de vous déranger ainsi, fit le garçon en s'avançant vers elle (une fois de plus, il se révélait être un chef désigné, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction). Nous sommes volontaires pour ramener les kunoichi Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga et Sakura Haruno.

- A quel titre ? demanda Tsunade avec le sourire.

- Mouais... voyons voir, respectivement camarade d'équipe, cousin et euh...

- Amour de mon existence ! s'écria Lee avec une pirouette exagérée.

Le Hokage hocha la tête avec approbation. Très professionnels, et pourtant capables de tant d'émotions et de passion... Décidément, ces enfants ne finissaient pas de la surprendre. Elle avait hâte de les voir évoluer, devenir plus forts... grandir. Sans doute, cette génération était faite du bois dans lequel on taillait les légendes.

- Seulement vous trois ?

- On a décidé ça ensemble. Kiba et Shino sont censés avoir une mission demain, ainsi que Chouji. Ils nous rejoindront au besoin. Et qui mieux que trois mecs tels que nous pour ramener trois filles pareilles ?

Qui d'autre, en effet. Tsunade savait par expérience qu'une kunoichi digne de ce nom ne se laissait jamais en découdre, sauf peut-être par l'homme qu'elle aimait, et encore... Ces trois-là n'étaient peut-être pas les amours de leurs existences, mais ils s'en rapprochaient assez bien. En tout cas, ils tenaient chacun assez à celle qu'ils poursuivaient pour réussir à la ramener.

- J'aime cette réponse, sourit Tsunade. Vous avez ma permission.

Kurenai semblait vouloir protester, mais Tsunade l'arrêta d'un geste sec de la main. La kunoichi jeta alors un regard perplexe vers les trois shinobi, Neji en particulier. Peut-être était-elle encore réticente à laisser le destin de l'une de ses élèves à un garçon qui avait voulu la tuer à peine trois mois plus tôt ; peut-être voulait-elle être de la partie, pour ramener son élève favorite, presque sa fille, là où elle serait en sécurité...

- Ramenez-la saine et sauve, fit-elle d'un air grave à Neji. Vous êtes responsable d'elle, à présent. Ne me décevez pas ou je viendrais personnellement vous botter le cul.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête avec volonté, sous le regard perplexe des autres personnes présentes. Y-avait-t-il quelque chose qui leur échappait ?

- Bien, finit Shikamaru. Si vous permettez, nous devons aller nous préparer.

- Bonne chance. Et ramenez-nous ces filles -et votre équipe- en un seul morceau.

Le regard dur que lui lança le manipulateur d'ombres fut la seule réponse qu'elle attendait. Oh oui. Un très, très bon bois de légende.

**xxxxx**

- Bon. Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Ino en sautant de branche en branche.

Les trois filles avaient déjà fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis leur départ. Sakura semblait avoir un but précis en tête, mais Hinata était bien trop timide pour la questionner, et Ino... à vrai dire, elle avait un peu peur de la réponse. Elle était venue par pure amitié mais cela n'empêchait pas les remords de l'étreindre de temps à autre. Elle aurait peut-être dû laisser un message à ses parents, ou à son professeur ?

- Hotaru, le village des Lucioles. Il est situé à la frontière du pays du Feu.

- Pourquoi là spécifiquement ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois partie justement ce jour-là et pas avant ? Ou après ?

- J'en sais rien moi, une crise soudaine ? La claustrophobie ? La sénilité juvénile ?

- Tu veux mourir, face de thon ?

- Ta gueule, gros boulet !

Elles faillirent stopper net leur course pour commencer à se taper dessus en s'insultant. A vrai dire, ça aurait inquiété Ino si elles ne l'avaient pas fait ; leur rivalité était si bien imbriquée en elles qu'elle faisait partie de leur existence même. Mais heureusement, elle avait prévu une arme secrète pour leur éviter de perdre bêtement du temps en récriminations futiles et stériles.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! s'écria Hinata en s'interposant, la voix chevrotante.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent avec une dernière pointe d'hostilité, mais les mots désobligeants qu'elles avaient moururent sur le bout de leur langue. Elles continuèrent comme si de rien n'était. Ino jubilait ; comme quoi, l'option « Hinata » marchait à merveille ! Elle avait bien fait de lui dire de venir ! La jeune fille était l'image même de la fille fragile qu'on avait envie de protéger. Elle se serait habillée plus avec plus de féminité, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait des ravages parmi la gent masculine de leur génération, avec ses jolis yeux clairs et sa pose timide (et très mignonne). Sans parler du début de poitrine très prometteur que l'on devinait sans problème sous sa grosse veste d'entraînement. Mais ce qui était surtout exceptionnel chez la jeune fille, et elle ne semblait pas même s'en rendre compte (ce qui était dommage, cela lui aurait peut-être donné plus d'assurance !), c'était sa façon discrète d'attirer la sympathie des gens, grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa douceur. Cette fille-là était une perle rare ; elle espérait seulement que cet imbécile heureux de Naruto s'en apercevrait un jour.

Quant à Hinata, elle continuait son chemin, mais son coeur battait encore très fort à cause de la dispute de ses amies. Elle savait à quel point Sakura et Ino pouvaient être passionnées dans leur rivalité ; quelque part, elle les enviait d'avoir ainsi quelqu'un d'autre à surpasser coûte que coûte. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son cas ; elle n'était qu'une fille terne et sans passion notable, à part Naruto... Et celui-ci avait Sasuke. Sakura avait Ino, Maître Kakashi avait Maître Gai, lui avait-on dit, même Kiba avait Shino...

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à ses compagnons. Certes, ils étaient rivaux, mais aussi et surtout les meilleurs amis du monde, et ce depuis le deuxième jour de la formation de leur équipe. Elle était fière d'être leur coéquipière, même si elle ne le méritait pas. Ses amis iraient loin dans la vie, elle en était sûre. Peut-être même se débrouilleraient-ils mieux à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus à la protéger, qui sait ? Si seulement elle leur avait laissé un petit mot d'adieu...

**xxxxx**

_Peu de gens s'en souvenaient encore, mais au début de leur rencontre, à l'académie des ninja, Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Abuurame ne s'entendaient guère. Il aurait été plus précis de dire qu'ils s'ignoraient totalement. Leurs caractères étaient trop différents : Kiba était un chiot espiègle qui jouait mille tours à ses camarades et à ses professeurs ; à ce titre, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Naruto et s'échappait souvent avec lui des cours qu'il jugeait ennuyeux à mourir. Hinata les voyait avec envie sortir brusquement de la classe sous les cris du professeur Iruka. Non pas qu'elle ait souhaité aussi sécher, mais elle aurait tellement voulu avoir le courage de demander à Naruto s'il voulait bien jouer avec elle..._

_Shino était tout le contraire ; discret, solitaire, il ne parlait presque jamais, ne participait pas aux activités de groupe. La plupart de ses camarades avaient même peur de lui, en particulier les filles. Sa famille manipulait les insectes depuis des générations ; et quoi de plus répugnant aux yeux d'une petite fille qu'un rassemblement d'insectes grouillants et frémissants ? Il les collectionnait, les appelait ses amis, on disait même qu'il les gardait dans ses vêtements ; raison de plus pour ne pas l'approcher de trop près, ce garçon bizarre qui portait des lunettes de soleil en plein jour... Hinata évitait de se mettre à côté de lui, depuis le jour où elle avait vu une araignée grimper le long de son bras jusqu'à sa joue, où elle était restée toute la durée du cours, bien visible aux yeux de tous. La petite fille avait une peur bleue des araignées._

_Et puis ils avaient été placés tous les trois dans le même groupe, celui de Kurenai Yuuhi. Hinata avait vu les deux garçons faire la grimace en arrivant, même Shino qui avait pourtant une grosse partie du visage cachée par le col énorme de sa veste et ses lunettes de soleil. Kiba avait émis un grognement sourd en se tenant devant l'autre garçon, vite imité par Akamaru. Ils avaient à peine remarqué la présence de Hinata._

_Kurenai avait fait de son mieux, mais les tempéraments de ces élèves étaient si... contradictoires... Hinata tremblait dans son coin comme une bête acculée et avait à peine pu dire son nom sans bégayer à tout va, et elle avait gardé le regard obstinément baissé, comme si elle avait peur de se faire gronder si elle levait les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ce qui était un peu le cas. Elle avait entendu nombre d'histoires sur leur professeur : la célèbre kunoichi Kurenai Yuuhi, l'égale des hommes en bien des choses... Elle ne savait pas lesquelles, mais la jeune femme semblait d'un niveau si monstrueusement supérieur qu'elle se jugeait indigne de lui adresser la parole, encore plus de la regarder dans les yeux... Shino avait scandé son nom de manière sèche, quasi militaire, puis n'avait plus bougé. Kiba jouait avec Akamaru, et semblait vouloir aller gambader dans la forêt avec lui plutôt que de faire connaissance avec ses camarades. L'esprit d'équipe de ce groupe était très mal parti, mais Kurenai ne désespérait pas. Avec le temps, ils s'habitueraient peut-être les uns aux autres ?_

_Et puis le lendemain était venu. Hinata était arrivée en retard à cause d'un problème embarrassant d'hygiène féminine (sa mère lui avait déjà fait la leçon des mois auparavant mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée d'être prise par surprise quand « l'accident » lui était tombé dessus). La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était la tension inhabituelle qui flottait dans l'air. Puis ce fut son professeur qui lui fit un signe discret pour qu'elle aille se mettre à l'abri. Shino et Kiba se battaient manifestement avec hargne. Akamaru était sur le qui-vive, fixant agressivement son adversaire du coin de l'oeil tout en surveillant les instructions de son maître. Kiba et lui avaient encerclé Shino. Celui-ci avait le bras tendu ; le bouillonnement noir qui sortait de sa manche n'annonçait rien de bon. Hinata poussa un petit cri effrayé._

_Les vagues successives qui se déversèrent ensuite de ses vêtements n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Elle était terrorisée mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas que ses compagnons se battent. C'était absurde ; ils faisaient partie de la même équipe à présent !_

_Elle ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui l'avait motivée à cet instant. Peut-être était-elle contrariée du fait de son état menstruel ; peut-être avait-elle toujours eu ce courage en elle ; quoi qu'il en soit, la dernière chose que les garçons virent avant de lancer leurs attaques fut la silhouette tremblante de la petite fille qui s'était mise entre eux. Kiba, qui s'était jeté de toutes ses forces vers son adversaire crocs, poings et griffes en avant, en écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, mais il ne pouvait plus arrêter sa course ; Shino faillit se faire entraîner par le flot d'insectes qu'il avait projeté avec la dernière énergie vers Kiba, en essayant de les retenir._

_Ils furent tous les trois quittes pour une frayeur. Kurenai s'était enfin décidée à compromettre sa neutralité. Elle avait stoppé Kiba en l'empoignant vigoureusement par le cou et en le jetant à terre d'une main ; de son autre main, elle avait fait jaillir un flot puissant de chakra qui avait repoussé la vague menaçante des insectes de Shino._

_- C'est fini, maintenant, dit-elle à ses élèves en leur adressant un regard sévère._

_Un sanglot étouffé suivit ses paroles. Hinata s'était affaissée sur le sol et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Kurenai se mordit la lèvre de honte ; elle aurait peut-être dû intervenir plus tôt... Les deux garçons se regardaient d'un air confus. Leur professeur secoua la tête en soupirant ; puis elle sentit un léger déplacement d'air qui venait aussi bien de sa droite que de sa gauche._

_Kiba avait tenté un geste hésitant en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Hinata ; Akamaru lui léchait le gros orteil. La petite fille releva la tête en reniflant encore un peu, mais son attention avait été attirée par le chiot et son maître. Puis Shino s'avança vers elle, toussant un peu pour cacher sa gêne ; et il lui présenta un papillon magnifique dont les ailes couleur arc-en-ciel luisaient au soleil, le plus beau spécimen de sa collection. Cette fois, Hinata se mit à sourire au milieu de ses larmes._

**xxxxx**

Ce jour-là avait une place spéciale dans le coeur de Hinata. C'était le jour où Kiba et Shino s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais la faire pleurer, et ils avaient tenus parole. Ils s'entendaient maintenant à merveille ; Kiba poussait même le luxe jusqu'à transcrire au mot près les émotions de Shino. Comme elle adorait ses compagnons ! Ils étaient comme deux grands frères d'adoption ; elle aurait vraiment voulu leur dire qu'elle partait... Etaient-ils en colère ? Peut-être qu'ils la gronderaient en revenant, qui sait, et ils n'auraient pas tort, mais elle voulait tellement retrouver Naruto... Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle, et s'il ne revenait jamais... Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce regret. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, avant de rentrer définitivement, avant, avant...

**xxxxx**

- UN MARIAGE ARRANGE !

- Crie-le plus fort, Lee, le pays des Sables n'est pas encore au courant.

- Excuse-moi de te faire part de mon indignation ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta petite tête de génie ! Hinata est ta cousine, et en plus vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous marier, c'est du... du... de la perversion !

Shikamaru soupira en continuant son avancée. Il menait la marche un peu plus en avant et ce n'était pas plus mal, à vrai dire. Lee et Neji s'étaient lancés dans une conversation étrange où se mêlaient pèle-mêle informations politiques, mesures d'entraînement et dernières nouvelles de leurs familles respectives. Lee était à présent complètement rétabli de son opération et il n'avait même plus à prendre de médicament ; quant à Neji, il s'entraînait tous les jours avec son oncle avec qui il s'était réconcilié. A vrai dire, il s'entendait même tellement bien avec la Soke que trois jours auparavant, le Conseil de son clan l'avait convoqué pour lui faire une proposition. Le retour de son sang dans la lignée principale ; son mariage avec la fille aînée de Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Certes, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour consommer leur union ; mais des fiançailles officielles devant tout le village auraient été un bon départ et un signe positif de réconciliation. Bien sûr, Hinata n'avait pas été concertée.

- C'est dégueulasse ! fit Lee en crachant par terre. Pas étonnant que Hinata veuille partir !

- Qui plus est, pour retrouver Naruto, intervint Shikamaru. Neji, tu n'ignores pas qu'elle...

- Je sais. Je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais...

- Mais quoi ! s'écria un Lee passablement énervé. Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ce que disent ces vieux croulants !

- Bien sûr que non, lui répondit Neji en s'énervant à son tour, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, tu comprends ça ? Et si Naruto a effectivement trahi le village...

- Ca ne sert à rien de se faire des films, reprit Shikamaru en accélérant le pas. Nous verrons bien si nous les retrouvons, et mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas tarder.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai entendu mon père en parler à celui de Chouji. Il paraît qu'on aurait vu deux garçons de la description de Sasuke et Naruto au village Hotaru. Et à votre avis, vers où on se dirige en suivant nos trois amies ?

**xxxxx**

Ino s'extasia devant l'étal d'un marchand de breloques. Les bijoux présentés étaient certes faits de matériaux bon marché et trouvables dans la première poubelle venue, mais le résultat final était si joli ! Le village de Hotaru était connu pour son artisanat vivace ; on venait de très loin pour acheter les divers objets que fabriquaient les habitants. Cela allait des grosses aiguilles à tricoter sur lesquelles étaient gravées des motifs floraux extrêmement bien détaillés aux meubles de maison et même aux sculptures qui paraissaient si réelles qu'elles semblaient faites de personnages vivants. D'ailleurs, la famille qui était chargée de sculpter le visage des Hokage de l'histoire du village dans la montagne était originaire de Hotaru.

Le village tirait son nom d'un festival qui se déroulait chaque année en août. A cette occasion, les habitants passaient une bonne partie du mois à attraper des nuées de lucioles dans les alentours et à les préserver bien précieusement jusqu'à la nuit du festival. Hinata leur avait dit que la famille Abuurame avait des liens dans le village ; en effet, la responsable des insectes était une cousine éloignée du père de Shino, si elle se souvenait bien. Avec tout ça, mieux valait donc garder un profil bas. Personne n'était censé savoir qu'elles venaient de Konoha.

Elles s'étaient présentées comme trois amies en vacances, venues visiter le village à l'occasion du festival. Elles étaient certes un peu jeunes pour voyager seules, mais elles avaient contourné le problème en disant que leurs parents en avaient profité pour passer une seconde lune de miel dans le village d'à côté, le village Tsubasa (qui était effectivement connu pour ses activités liées au couple et au mariage). Comme ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés, ils les avaient laissées dans le village tranquille de Hotaru. La vieille dame qui tenait l'auberge dans laquelle elles s'étaient installées avait été très émue par leur histoire (elle et son mari étaient mariés depuis cinquante-deux ans déjà !) et avait insisté pour veiller sur trois jeunes filles si jolies et si gentilles en l'absence de leurs parents. Elle leur avait même fait une ristourne sur le prix de leur chambre (ce qu'elles avaient accepté sans trop de manières. Elles n'étaient pas bien riches à la base et qui savait combien de temps aurait duré le voyage ?).

Elles s'étaient réparties le village en trois zones égales qu'elles auraient à fouiller. Toutes les deux heures, elles devaient se rejoindre à un lieu de rendez-vous donné pour faire un rapport, en l'occurrence la Grand Place où se trouvait une fontaine. Elle était situé au centre du village, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses. Sous couvert de tourisme, elles déambulaient dans les rues, regardaient un peu partout, posaient des questions sur tout. Leur éducation de kunoichi avait été soigneusement intégrée et elles savaient à quoi s'en tenir, comment se comporter, quelles questions poser pour ne pas attirer la suspicion tout en obtenant le maximum d'information.

Vers la fin de la journée, elles avaient bien avancé même si la zone restante à couvrir était encore considérable. Si Sasuke et Naruto étaient toujours là, en tout cas ils ne s'étaient pas installés en centre-ville (ou alors ils avaient utilisé un déguisement particulièrement efficace). Il leur restait donc la périphérie et la banlieue (qui n'était pas si grande mais qui leur prendrait quand même un certain temps).

- Je me demande si on ne perd pas notre temps, fit Ino en avalant goulûment un takoyaki délicieux qu'elle avait acheté à un stand sur la Place. Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà partis. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ici ? Ca fait quoi ? Deux mois qu'ils sont recherchés ? Et ils se baladent déjà dans les rues d'un village si bien fréquenté ? C'est louche, si tu veux mon avis.

Sakura secoua la tête. Elle s'était assise entre Hinata et Ino sur le rebord de la fontaine ; ses cheveux roses lui battaient le visage en partant dans tous les sens. Elle avait passé la journée à chercher à droite et à gauche, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour déjeuner. Il avait fallu qu'Ino la traîne à un stand de nourriture avec l'aide de Hinata pour qu'elle accepte enfin d'ingérer un ou deux takoyaki. Ino s'inquiétait énormément pour la santé de son amie. Elle ne mangeait presque rien depuis deux mois et cela commençait à se remarquer de manière alarmante. A vu d'oeil, elle aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu près de quinze kilos ; elle avait le visage creusé et les joues flasques, et son bras avait paru si mince lorsqu'elle l'avait tirée par là... Dire qu'elle se moquait de Chouji lorsqu'il aspirait toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait ! Elle se promit de tempérer ses remarques ; Chouji était un goinfre, d'accord, il mangeait jusqu'à s'éclater la panse (ou avoir une indigestion), d'accord aussi, mais au moins il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir s'envoler au moindre coup de vent, ou bien de vouloir s'écrouler à la moindre pichenette !

- Tu devrais peut-être manger un peu plus, fit la voix douce de Hinata. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour continuer demain.

Sakura accepta d'avaler deux takoyaki de plus.

**xxxxx**

Lee paya sans rechigner la jolie barrette qu'un marchand entre deux âges avait soigneusement enveloppé dans un paquet cadeau rose et or, à l'image du bijou qu'il contenait. Il paraissait si heureux que même Neji n'eût pas le coeur de lui faire remarquer que le vendeur lui avait demandé un prix ridiculement haut pour cette babiole.

- Héhé... j'espère que ça plaira à Sakura. Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour elle !

- Peut-être, mais c'était pas un peu cher ? intervint Shikamaru en faisant la grimace. Tout ça pour une fille ! T'as vraiment de l'argent à perdre.

- Mais ça en vaut la peine, crois-moi ! Le vendeur m'a affirmé que ce bijou était un porte-bonheur béni par la déesse. Si Sakura le porte, je suis sûr qu'elle ira mieux !

- Perte de temps, je dis.

- La ferme ! fit Lee en pointant un doigt indigné vers leur chef de groupe. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à voir les charmes délicieux d'une jeune fille en fleur telle que Sakura que tu as le droit de te permettre de me critiquer ! L'amour est la plus belle chose qui existe, je te ferai remarquer !

La tirade passionnée de Lee associée à son apparence pour le moins étrange commençait à attirer l'attention des passants. Shikamaru et Neji avaient veillé à s'habiller avec des vêtements ordinaires qui les faisaient presque se fondre dans le décor, mais Lee avait refusé avec la dernière énergie. Il était jeune, il était fier et respectueux ; il garderait donc sur lui le costume aérodynamique et à la coupe si séduisante de son maître. Il n'était pas un rustre, tout de même !

- On n'y arrivera jamais avec cet énergumène, soupira Shikamaru. Autant abandonner tout de suite et remettre mon habit de Chuunin, ce sera plus simple.

- Ha ! Tu es simplement jaloux de ma suprême classe ! fit Lee en prenant une pose « virile ».

- Oui, oui, si tu veux...

C'est alors qu'il entendirent un bruit d'explosion non loin de là. Un cri perçant traversa l'air, suivi de plusieurs autres qui achevèrent de créer la panique dans l'esprit des gens. La foule parut s'ébranler d'un coup ; une jeune femme attrapa son enfant en bas âge et courut de toutes ses forces à l'opposé de la cacophonie de bruits inquiétants qui arrivaient sur eux. Elle fut vite imitée par d'autres personnes. Dans sa hâte, le vendeur à qui Lee avait acheté son cadeau un peu plus tôt avait renversé son étal et les breloques scintillantes gisaient à présent misérablement sur le sol.

Puis un crissement puissant, horrible, leur vrilla les oreilles. Les trois garçons se les bouchèrent à toute vitesse. Une jeune fille bardée des pieds à la têtes de bijoux somptueux s'écorcha le visage en les imitant avec ses mains recouvertes de bagues. Elle poussait des vagissements pathétiques qui mirent à rude épreuve la patience de Shikamaru.

- Arrêtez de hurler comme une truie qu'on égorge ! cria-t-il à son intention. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici, bon sang !

- LE MONSTRE ! hurlait-elle, hystérique. LE MONSTRE S'EST REVEILLE ! IL VA TOUS NOUS TUER !

- Quel monstre ?

Un autre cri de femme attira son attention, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Une seule personne à sa connaissance pouvait pousser un cri aussi aigu et déplaisant. Il semblait provenir du centre du village, du côté de la Grand Place.

- Merde, Ino !

**xxxxx**

C'était bien elle, en effet, et elle n'était pas très fière à l'instant. Elle venait de finir sa deuxième assiette de takoyaki lorsqu'elle avait senti un flot d'énergie négative se diriger vers l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Hinata et Sakura aussi l'avaient senti, quoique cette dernière avec plus de retard. Elles dirigeaient leurs regards en direction de la menace ; le sol semblait trembler sous leurs pieds, mais personne ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à ce que les vibrations fassent bouger sur place les petits objets étalés sur les stands. Sakura avait déjà saisi des kunai et Ino quelques shuriken ; Hinata avait lancé son Byakugan. Elle poussa un cri étouffé qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Puis l'immeuble en face d'elles explosa, balançant des gravats sur plusieurs centaines de mètres et blessant quelques badauds au passage. La rue frémit et les gens s'enfuirent dans le plus grand désordre en hurlant ; la panique était à son comble. Sur le bâtiment endommagé, se trouvait la plus gigantesque araignée que les jeunes filles avaient jamais vues ; sa taille était équivalente à celle de l'Orochi**(1) **que Sakura avait entrevu le jour de l'invasion du village de Konoha par Orochimaru.

- On est pas dans la mouise, murmura Ino en se mettant en pose de combat.

L'araignée géante s'ébranla d'un coup ; d'une de ses pattes poilues, elle faucha un château d'eau situé sur le toit d'un immeuble, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol en inondant les rues alentour. Les trois amies reçurent une petite douche improvisée au même titre que les personnes qui restaient encore, mais ça n'était pas bien grave. Ino surveilla Sakura du coin de l'oeil ; la jeune fille avait le corps parcouru de spasmes nerveux.

Hinata émit alors un couinement craintif qui attira l'attention d'Ino. La jeune fille pointa un doigt tremblant en direction de l'emplacement où se trouvait précédemment le château d'eau, et même à cette distance, les deux autres filles purent voir distinctement ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

Du haut de l'immeuble, bien campé sur ses deux jambes et facilement visible du fait de son survêtement orange, Naruto Uzumaki faisait des signes obscènes à l'araignée géante. A ses côtés, l'air impassible et digne, se tenait Sasuke Uchiha.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

**(1) **Bon... donc j'ai fait quelques petites recherches pas aussi complètes que je l'aurais souhaité alors si quelqu'un pouvait me conseiller de bonnes références en matière de folklore japonais et surtout en créatures mythiques, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Donc l'Orochi est un serpent/dragon au corps gigantesque et aux multiples têtes. On en voit un à l'invasion du village dans le chapitre 115 du manga, qui s'amuse à détruire à tout va.


	4. Grandir : Enfance II

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Et il y a du **_Yaoi_**, du **_Sasuke x Naruto_** pour être précis. **_NejiHina_** aussi, et plus mais c'est à suivre.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Voilà la suite ! Merci encore aux reviewers qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot. J'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, mais je rappelle que ça reste du SasuNaru même si les sentiments des filles sont développés, et je n'en démords pas.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 4 : « Grandir : Enfance II »**

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru Nara était un paresseux.

Ca, ça n'était pas nouveau. Glandeur, paresseux, bon à rien : les surnoms peu flatteurs, il les cumulait et ne faisait rien pour les démentir (à quoi bon ? Ils étaient tous vrais). Il avait des notes moyennes, une apparence moyenne, une volonté en-dessous de la moyenne. Et malgré tout ça, il était devenu le premier Chuunin de sa classe deux mois auparavant. Ironie, douce ironie... C'était bien joli et la paye était certes satisfaisante (surtout que juste avant il gagnait environ moitié moins), mais avec toute promotion venait son lot de responsabilités. Bon, il avait reçu sa première mission majeure peu après son changement de statut. Bon, il avait dû être le chef d'une équipe de cinq ninja on ne peut plus hétéroclites. Bon, il avait non seulement échoué dans sa mission en étant le moins grièvement blessé de son équipe, mais en plus l'un de ses hommes avait trahi leur village et s'était enfui avec leur cible (un ancien compatriote du dit village, soit-dit en passant). Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient fait la belle ensemble ; soit, c'était leur affaire. Ca ne l'atteignait pas... pas du tout...

Et puis, à qui il allait faire croire ça !

Bien sûr que oui, il avait été terriblement blessé en voyant Chouji et Neji entre la vie et la mort, et Kiba dans un état à peine plus enviable. Bien sûr que oui, il s'en était voulu de n'avoir qu'une égratignure lorsque ses camarades se battaient pour rester en vie. Bien sûr que oui, il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Naruto, Naruto ! Le sale gosse qui clamait haut et fort depuis il ne savait plus combien de temps qu'il voulait devenir Hokage pour que tout le village le reconnaisse enfin, ce même Naruto les avait trahi et avait fui avec Sasuke ! Bien sûr que oui, il se sentait coupable et en colère, il était hors de lui, même !

Il n'était pas fait pour être un chef.

Mais si ce n'était pas lui, qui d'autre en serait capable ?

**xxxxx**

Lee Rock était un génie du travail.

Il s'entraînait jour et nuit pour accomplir son rêve. Il voulait devenir un bon ninja ; il était médiocre en ninjutsu et en genjutsu, et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, mais cela n'était pas important. Il était jeune, il était plein d'espoir, il avait la confiance de son maître, Gai Maito, il avait l'appui de ses camarades. Certes, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le niveau de Neji. Il était bon, mais pas autant que son rival attitré et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas si important que ça, quand il y pensait (mais il n'osait pas le dire à maître Gai pour qui sa rivalité avec Kakashi représentait tout pour lui, surtout depuis l'affaire SasuNaru). Donc, il n'avait pas à s'en faire, puisqu'il était doué de toute façon. L'acharnement payait toujours. Même si quelquefois, c'était quand même bien difficile.

Prenez le cas de sa vie amoureuse. Là encore, il se sentait un peu en rivalité avec Neji. Il savait son camarade beau, il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour le deviner. Lui dont le surnom était « Gros Sourcils », ça l'énervait un peu d'entendre quelques personnes comparer son rival bientôt éternel à une dame de cour (il ne savait pas trop d'où venait cette analogie incongrue ; peut-être du fan-club de Sasuke ? Ils avaient dû lâcher leur ancienne proie et s'attaquaient maintenant aux autres beaux garçons, mais apparemment Lee n'en faisait pas partie... zut !). Et en parlant de Sasuke, ce n'était pas juste que Sakura semblait encore tenir à lui malgré sa double trahison (son départ et le ralliement de Naruto). Il était le méchant, quoi ! Une fille telle que Sakura méritait mieux. Il y travaillait comme un fou, lui rendait visite aussi souvent que possible, lui apportait des cadeaux et des mots d'encouragement, mais pour elle c'était comme s'il était invisible, et elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans sa dépression.

Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour être avec Sakura Haruno.

Mais ce ne serait sûrement pas Sasuke Uchiha, foi de Lee Rock !

**xxxxx**

Neji Hyuuga était un génie.

Sérieusement. Il avait acquis les techniques de sa famille en autodidacte. Tout ce que le clan Hyuuga avait à lui offrir, il le savait déjà et même davantage, en considérant qu'il n'était qu'un membre de la Bunke. Il n'était pas encore Chuunin, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il avait juste besoin de mûrir un peu ; sa rencontre avec Naruto l'avait de ce fait énormément aidé. Il n'en voulait plus à la Soke. C'était un premier pas de taille. Il s'était même un peu rapproché de Hinata, et il pouvait sans peine lui parler, puisqu'elle le voyait comme un grand frère au même titre que Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame, ses coéquipiers. Certes, il avait eu un peu de mal lors de son combat contre Kidoumaru de Toumon, l'un des envoyés d'Orochimaru. Il avait failli y laisser la vie ! Mais il s'en était tiré. Il était libre de choisir sa voie. L'un dans l'autre, sa vie s'était améliorée.

Ca, c'était avant que Kakashi Hatake ne revienne avec la nouvelle de la trahison de Naruto. Ca, c'était un peu avant que le Conseil des Hyuuga ne lui dise que par précaution en vue des temps agités qui se profilaient à l'horizon, entre Orochimaru, la situation difficile de Konoha et les déserteurs Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki, il devait rejoindre la Soke pour assurer au clan une descendance pure et puissante. Ca, c'était avant qu'on ne lui propose – non, qu'on lui impose ! - de se fiancer, puis d'épouser sa cousine Hinata.

Certes, il... appréciait Hinata, plus qu'aucune autre fille qu'il connaissait (et Tenten était une coéquipière comme Lee, elle ne comptait donc pas). Il l'avait trouvée mignonne dès leur première rencontre ; douce, gentille, elle était fragile comme une fleur et il n'était pas difficile de la traiter comme tel. Il était même sûr qu'il l'aimait, dans une certaine mesure ; n'eût été son ressentiment contre la Soke, il n'aurait eu aucun problème à devenir le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme tel.

Mais l'épouser ?

Alors qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto depuis il ne savait plus quand ? Alors qu'elle ne voyait que lui, qu'elle puisait tout son courage et toute sa force dans l'attachement qu'elle avait à ce garçon ?

Alors... alors que Neji venait à peine de s'avouer qu'il pourrait sans aucun problème la protéger de loin jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

**xxxxx**

- Sakura ! Bouge ! hurla Ino à l'intention de son amie, mais celle-ci restait immobile dans la contemplation de ses anciens compagnons.

Ils ne faisaient pas attention à elles, ni le monstre, ni les deux garçons qui paradaient sans gêne sur le toit de cet immeuble. Naruto tirait la langue, faisait des doigts et des bras d'honneur à son adversaire géant, allait jusqu'à baisser son pantalon pour lui montrer ses fesses. Il avait toujours été un garnement et ça n'avait pas changé, apparemment. Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Il avait les bras croisés, semblait surveiller son environnement d'un regard froid et désintéressé. Ino le vit remuer des lèvres. Il parlait à quelqu'un ; Naruto peut-être ? Mais celui-ci continuait son manège sans broncher. La jeune fille sentit une colère sourde l'assaillir.

- HE ! MINABLE ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces en direction du garçon blond qui faisait le pitre. QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS !

Hinata s'était un peu ratatinée sur elle-même. Elle avait beau avoir pris un peu d'assurance depuis le début de l'examen Chuunin, elle restait encore très craintive et indécise, surtout lorsque Naruto était impliqué. Elle décida néanmoins de se redresser pour affronter fièrement ce qui allait suivre ; elle s'était promis de ramener Naruto avec elle, ou au moins d'essayer ! Elle n'arriverait à rien en se cachant comme une vieille femme peureuse.

- Naruto, répétait-elle d'une petite voix, mais celle-ci s'enflait au fur et à mesure de ses appels. NARUTO !

L'araignée attaqua.

Elle abaissa une patte aussi grosse et longue qu'un chêne centenaire sur les deux garçons. Les filles n'arrivaient pas à voir s'ils avaient évité l'attaque ; quoi qu'il en soit, la patte traversa le toit de béton comme s'il n'avait été fait que de sable fragile et non de matériau dur. Les gravats inondèrent la place. Ino évita un gros bloc qui était sur le point de s'écraser sur sa tête. Ses amies aussi avaient fini par bouger ; Sakura fonçait à toute allure vers la cible géante, trois kunai dans chaque main. Ino ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire contre un monstre pareil ; pour lui, un kunai devait faire l'effet d'une minuscule épine dans la chair. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas essayer. Elle sauta le plus haut possible en prenant appui sur un stand et lança ses shuriken.

Ils firent mouche mais comme prévu, l'araignée n'y fit pas attention. Elle enleva lentement sa patte... non, une seconde ! Ino n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Naruto se tenait sur un espace du toit encore debout. Une étrange aura rouge l'entourait ; de ses bras tendus, il retenait la patte géante qui voulait l'écraser. Sasuke avait disparu.

Sakura projeta ses kunai de toutes ses forces. Ils allèrent se ficher dans le corps de la bête, sans que cela ait l'air de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'air plus concentrée sur le garçon habillé en orange. Ino vit Hinata arrêter Sakura avant qu'elle ne saute sur le dos de la créature.

Il fallut de peu qu'elles ne fussent écrasées sous le poids de l'ennemi. Naruto avait poussé un cri de rage et de ses bras gonflés par l'effort, il avait repoussé l'araignée qui avait chancelé sur le parvis. Son aura rouge avait augmenté ; Ino pouvait même sentir la pression qu'exerçait son chakra dans l'air. Elle n'en croyait pas ses sens ; était-ce bien Naruto ? Leur Naruto, le dernier de la classe, le crétin sans cervelle ?

Se redressant entièrement, il poussa un cri qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ino vit l'aura rouge frémir et prendre une forme autour de lui, l'envelopper comme... comme quoi ? C'était quoi, cette forme ? Et derrière lui... était-ce une queue ? C'était impossible !

Hinata et Sakura l'avaient vue aussi et restaient paralysées sur place. Danger ! Ino se précipita vers elles pour les convaincre de se mettre à l'abri. Ce combat ne se situait plus à leur échelle ; autant laisser courir et se planquer jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse.

L'araignée poussa alors un vagissement abominable qui leur vrilla les tympans. Naruto ne sembla pas y être sensible. Il se tenait presque à quatre pattes ; son aura était plus puissante que jamais et émettait un sentiment de menace sauvage qui fit trembler Ino du plus profond de son être. Elle ne savait pas de qui elle avait plus peur ; l'araignée géante ou Naruto tel qu'il était à l'instant.

- Hinata ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de son amie. Il faut fuir ! On n'a aucune chance !

- Mais... Naruto...

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu l'as vu ? On ne peut rien faire ! On est à des mètres de lui et j'ai déjà l'impression que mes tenketsu vont déborder avec le flot de chakra qu'il émet ! Tu crois qu'on peut être utile en quoi que ce soit ici ?

- Je... tu as raison, mais...

- Pas de mais ! Et... merde, Sakura !

La jeune fille avait en effet profité de la conversation entre ses deux amies pour s'échapper et elle fonçait vers Naruto. Hinata et Ino n'eurent pas à se concerter ; déjà, elles se mettaient à sa poursuite en priant d'arriver à temps. Une telle atmosphère n'était pas normale. Même Hinata commençait à avoir peur de Naruto.

Ce fut alors qu'elles le virent. Sasuke se tenait au pied de l'araignée, sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Sakura se précipitait vers lui, le visage baigné par une joie sourde. Encore quelques mètres... Il se retourna. La jeune fille s'arrêta net.

Son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Le sharingan était apparent dans ses yeux ; Sakura semblait fascinée par eux. Il fit un pas vers elle. Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle n'entendit pas le cri d'avertissement d'Ino. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, devant elle, vers elle...

Rouge. Sa vision se teinta en rouge. A travers ce filtre, Sasuke souriait d'un air étrange. Son Sasuke, l'amour de sa vie...

- INO !

Le cri que poussa Hinata l'arracha brutalement de sa torpeur. Le bruit afflua vers son cerveau : le monstre qui était transpercé par un Naruto transformé en bête sauvage, le cri de son ami en furie, la douleur de la bête blessée, les hurlements de terreur des passants, les pleurs de Hinata qui agrippait la silhouette ensanglantée d'Ino. Le corps d'Ino qui n'émettait plus aucun son, pas même un reproche à son encontre comme elle savait si bien le faire... Le sourire de Sasuke qui s'essuyait la main contre son habit. L'aura bleue qui s'en dégageait. Le bleu et le rouge qui se mélangeaient devant ses yeux, le bleu de Sasuke et le rouge d'Ino...

Elle s'évanouit.

**xxxxx**

Les garçons avaient fait aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, attirés par le cri d'Ino. La scène qu'ils trouvèrent n'était guère engageante.

Une araignée monstrueuse gigotait de manière grotesque sur le sol. Un site à moitié détruit, des gens paniqués qui fuyaient le plus loin possible, leurs amies près du corps de la bête. Sakura et Ino étaient à terre, Hinata soutenait Ino qui avait l'abdomen barbouillé de rouge. Le cri perçant du monstre derrière Sasuke. Sasuke qui fixait les filles d'un air impassible. Une créature à l'aura rouge effrayante qui ressemblait vaguement à Naruto, en train d'achever le monstre.

Lee courut vers Sasuke avant que Shikamaru ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Neji se précipitait vers Hinata. Le Chuunin poussa un juron.

Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Lee sauta en l'air, le pied en avant, avec la ferme intention d'asséner une « Tornade de Konoha » à Sasuke. A ses yeux, il avait osé s'attaquer à Sakura ! Il ne méritait aucune pitié, même s'il était un ancien camarade de Konoha. D'ailleurs, il les avait trahi, et rien que pour ça, il allait se prendre une raclée de premier ordre !

Il fut stoppé net par un bras rouge serti de griffes. Deux yeux aux pupilles dilatées attirèrent son attention ; un grognement hargneux le fit lâcher prise. Naruto (était-ce bien lui ? Il était méconnaissable) le toisait avec hostilité ; sa queue (sa queue !) frémissait de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, et il était comme fou...

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit la voix de Shikamaru.

Le Chuunin venait d'arriver à la hauteur des jeunes filles ; après s'être assuré que Sakura allait bien, il avait rejoint Neji qui essayait de stopper l'écoulement du ventre d'Ino, sans succès. Rien n'y faisait ; la jeune fille perdait son sang à une vitesse alarmante. Hinata sanglotait en lui serrant la main, mais son attention fut vite prise par Naruto, et elle en oubliait même de pleurer. Le garçon plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle poussa un cri perçant ; elle avait oublié qu'elle avait laissé son Byakugan activé ! Son visage se contracta douloureusement autour de ses yeux ; un peu de sang s'écoula de ceux-ci. Elle plaqua ses mains recouvertes du sang d'Ino devant eux en gémissant. Neji la prit hâtivement dans ses bras.

- A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? demanda un Shikamaru un peu dépassé.

Lee n'avait pas tenté d'attaquer. Confus, il jetait un regard implorant à Shikamaru. Celui-ci avait profité de son bond en arrière pour le bloquer avec sa technique des ombres, et il avait fait signe à Neji d'attendre avant de lancer la moindre attaque. Pas la peine de se précipiter s'ils pouvaient discuter ; en outre, au vu de la puissance de l'adversaire qui faisait même électriser l'air, il doutait que trois hommes de plus auraient pu faire la différence. Pas quand ils avaient trois autres personnes à protéger.

Sasuke eut un petit rire condescendant. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui sembla se calmer un peu ; au moins son aura paraissait moins dangereuse. Elle se rétracta même jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une fine couche autour de son corps. Il s'était redressé, ses doigts n'étaient plus aussi griffus, ses yeux plus aussi fous, et les marques sur ses joues avaient perdu de leur intensité. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de son compagnon ; de l'arrière, il lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, et Naruto parut dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Devant eux, se tenait le Naruto tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours connu, sauf qu'il ne souriait plus. Le jeune garçon garda les yeux fixés au sol. Sasuke lui lécha la joue.

Lee fit une grimace horrifiée. Neji haussa un sourcil, et Shikamaru... n'eût pas même un mouvement de surprise. Il n'était pas bête ; il savait ce qu'était l'homosexualité, et même si elle ne s'affichait pas au grand jour à Konoha, elle existait réellement parmi les ninja. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Quand chaque minute qui passait était une bénédiction, quand chaque compagnon qui ne tombait pas était un miracle, le moindre élément de réconfort était le bienvenu. Sexe, jeu, recours à la religion ; tant que ça ne compromettait pas la sécurité du village, tout ou presque était permis. Et une relation avec une personne du même sexe admettait au moins qu'il n'y aurait pas d'enfant eu par accident, et c'était une donnée non négligeable à prendre en compte par temps de guerre.

- Allez-vous-en, fit alors la voix de Naruto, si faible qu'il crût ne pas l'avoir entendue. Partez d'ici avec elles. S'il-vous-plaît.

- Qu'est-ce que... s'écria un Lee indigné. Et laisser vos crimes impunis ?

- Lee ! le coupa Neji.

- Mais !

Shikamaru avait les yeux rivés sur les deux déserteurs. Son cerveau calcula la suite à toute vitesse, avec les maigres éléments dont il disposait. Naruto, une aura dévastatrice qui était venue à bout d'un Tsuchigumo **(1)**, Sasuke, le meilleur élève de l'académie, le regard fou. Lee, Neji et lui, avec une Sakura évanouie, une Ino qui se vidait de son sang et une Hinata en état de choc. Le village de Hotaru sans défense, sans armée notable, un village tranquille, et une araignée géante apparue de nulle part qui effrayait les habitants. Trop d'inconnus à l'équation. Trop peu de coups valables.

- Ok, fit-il lentement. Nous nous retirons.

**xxxxx**

La suite était presque décevante. Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas attendu pour discuter ; à peine Shikamaru avait-il annoncé que les envoyés de Konoha ne participeraient à aucun combat qu'ils étaient partis sans un mot. Les habitants avaient fui ; il ne restait dans la rue que la carcasse de l'araignée géante qui finissait d'agoniser.

Shikamaru relâcha Lee qui continuait de fulminer. Sans jeter le moindre regard à son chef de groupe, il se précipita vers Sakura et la souleva dans ses bras. Hinata pleurait doucement dans ceux de Neji. Ino était encore mal en point, et d'ailleurs il aurait fallu la soigner au plus vite...

Deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans l'hôpital, ou plutôt la clinique du village. Sakura dormait paisiblement dans l'une des chambres avec Hinata. Lee et Neji étaient avec elles, réconfortant la dernière jeune fille qui était tombée dans un état de torpeur assez inquiétant. Physiquement, elle allait assez bien, juste un peu fatiguée. Mais elle ne réagissait pas quand on lui adressait la parole ; en fait, rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle restait allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, complètement amorphe. Neji veillait sur elle d'un air jaloux et inquiet.

Ino avait été admise en soins intensifs ; par chance, le médecin de la clinique était une ancienne ninja médicale de Konoha à la retraite. Elle avait passé une heure à tenter de stabiliser l'état de la jeune fille, lui avait fait transfuser tout le sang disponible, tout en s'occupant de ses autres patients. Ino était sauvée, mais quelque chose la chiffonnait ; elle avait des choses à lui dire, dès qu'elle aurait fini de soigner les passants qui avaient été blessés par l'altercation.

Lee n'avait plus adressé la parole à Shikamaru. L'obstination qu'il mettait à ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui en disait long sur le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait envers son camarade. Shikamaru comprenait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ; aurait-il été à sa place, il s'en aurait aussi voulu. Mais le fiasco de sa dernière mission était encore vif dans son esprit. Il refusait de perdre qui que ce soit sous sa tutelle s'il pouvait l'éviter. Neji lui avait simplement lancé un hochement de tête lorsqu'il avait vu Lee sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

- J'irai lui parler, fit-il en caressant la main de Hinata.

- Merci.

- Comment va Ino ?

- Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Mais d'après le médecin, il y a des complications. Sasuke a dû lui faire un truc pas net.

- Ah.

- Et Hinata et Sakura ?

- Toujours rien. Hinata est comme ça depuis tout-à-l'heure. Sakura dort ; on m'a dit qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt.

- Ah.

Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à se dire. Neji priait silencieusement pour le bien-être de sa cousine. Shikamaru se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bon, il vaut mieux que j'y aille, je vais voir le médecin. Tu pourras dire à Lee que je suis désolé ?

- Oui.

Il était arrivé au pas de la porte.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, ajouta Neji alors qu'il le passait. Je ne l'ai pas examiné autant que Hinata, mais on n'aurait eu aucune chance contre ce Naruto. Pas dans notre état actuel.

Shikamaru lui fit un maigre sourire.

**xxxxx**

- Donc, nous les avons perdus définitivement, fit Tsunade en hochant la tête. Bien. Shikamaru Nara, votre mission a été un succès. Vous avez ramené les kunoichi Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuuga saines et sauves, et votre équipe va parfaitement bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le jeune garçon resta sans bouger. Tsunade haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai dit, vous pouvez disposer !

- C'est faux.

- Pardon ?

- Cette mission n'est pas un succès. Sasuke et Naruto sont toujours en cavale. Hinata s'est refermée sur elle-même et refuse de sortir de sa chambre ou de parler à qui que ce soit. Quant à Ino...

- Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la soigner, le coupa son interlocutrice. Certes, la méthode utilisée par Sasuke nous est inconnue, mais je suis sûre que d'ici quelques mois de recherches nous arriverons à...

- FOUTAISES !

Il avait frappé de toutes ses forces sur le bureau du Hokage, le faisant trembler dangereusement et faisant voler la paperasse qui y était entassée. Tsunade le toisa d'un air sévère, mais s'arrêta net dans ses récriminations lorsqu'elle vit les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux agités. Shikamaru les essuya d'un geste rageur en détournant la tête.

- Elle ne peut plus utiliser son chakra, continua-t-il d'une voix hachée. Pour quelqu'un comme elle, c'est comme si on lui interdisait d'être une kunoichi.

- Allons, allons, vous dramatisez les choses. Nous trouverons un remède, je vous le garantis. Et puis elle pourra toujours faire comme Lee Rock en attendant. Elle...

- Je ne suis pas fait pour être chef, asséna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Je ne sais même pas si je suis fait pour être ninja.

Cette fois, Tsunade se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Elle émettait une aura furieuse qui fit se reculer Shikamaru. Il ne l'avait jamais vue de la sorte !

- Pas de ça avec moi ! tonna-t-elle. Shikamaru, vous êtes le meilleur cerveau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis Orochimaru lui-même ! Et vous dites vouloir renoncer ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Je... je n'ai jamais voulu être chef. Je voulais juste... une vie tranquille, être un ninja moyen avec une carrière moyenne. C'était mon seul rêve.

- Un rêve bien modeste, comme chez tous ceux de votre clan. C'est ce qui fait des Nara des êtres si exceptionnels. Ne gâchez pas ce don en prenant une décision hâtive fondée sur des échecs inévitables ; au contraire, vous devriez apprendre d'eux.

- Pour faire quoi ? Fuir à chaque fois qu'un ennemi trop puissant se présente ? Ou alors foncer sans réfléchir et voir tous mes hommes se faire massacrer les uns après les autres ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'après vous ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !

Tsunade s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, l'air consternée. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça... Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin torturé sur les bras !

- Vous êtes à bout de nerfs, fit-elle lentement à Shikamaru qui haletait. Je crois que vous avez besoin de repos.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce que je viens de dire. Vous avez besoin de repos. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un congé d'une semaine ou deux ?

- Avec tout le travail qui attend le village ? Vous voulez rire ?

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus être ninja, fit-elle sèchement. Sincèrement, je pense que cela vous ferait du bien. A vous et à vos coéquipiers. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller les voir ?

- Je...

Il fixa ses sandales en se mordant la lèvre.

- Lee ne veut plus me voir. Il m'en veut d'avoir laissé filer Sasuke et Naruto. Hinata et Neji ne sortent plus de leur domaine familial et personne ne peut les rencontrer. Sakura ne veut plus voir personne et Ino...

- Oui ?

- Je n'arrive même pas à penser à elle sans me sentir coupable, alors comment je pourrais la regarder en face ?

- Shikamaru, dit doucement le Godaime, vous n'êtes pas coupable de sa condition actuelle.

- J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt !

- C'est absurde. Vous étiez avec vos hommes, et eux non plus ne sont pas « arrivés plus tôt ». Et ça aurait été le cas, les pertes auraient peut-être été plus lourdes. Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus.

- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Neji.

- Et il avait raison. Maintenant je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous et de prendre ces vacances. Quant à moi, j'ai encore du travail.

- Je...

- Shikamaru. Vous avez ma confiance. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

Il serra les poings. Il tremblait, mais son regard semblait moins désespéré. La réponse qu'il fit était déjà plus assurée et il se tint aussi droit que possible.

- Bien, madame.

Il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Tsunade soupira ; que de travail depuis qu'elle était devenue Hokage ! Elle était déjà épuisée et la journée venait à peine de commencer.

- Il a pas l'air en forme, dis donc, le gamin, fit la voix de Jiraiya derrière elle. Un problème ?

- Tu dois déjà le savoir, non ?

- C'est un brave garçon.

- Oui. Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

_Naruto aussi était quelqu'un de bien_ , n'osaient-ils pas ajouter tout haut, mais les mots étaient palpables dans l'air. Tsunade serra ses mains sur sa poitrine volumineuse.

- Tu as une explication, ou même une raison ? N'importe quoi...

- D'après le rapport des gosses, Sasuke lui aurait léché la joue. Ils sont précoces, ces enfants.

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, tu veux ?

- Tu voulais une réponse, je t'en ai donné une.

- Tu veux dire... que Naruto l'aurait rejoint pas amour ? fit-elle en grognant.

- Ou par désespoir. L'un peut aller avec l'autre, surtout en temps de guerre.

- Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Pas ce gamin ! Il aurait plutôt été du genre à le ramener de force s'il le fallait !

- Peut-être que c'est toujours le cas. Peut-être sont-ils arrivés à un compromis. L'important, c'est qu'ils ne soient pas entre les mains d'Orochimaru.

- Tu es sûr de tes sources ?

- Certain. Les deux garçons n'ont jamais atteint son repère. Et je doute qu'ils veuillent jamais y aller s'ils peuvent l'éviter. C'était peut-être ce que cherchait Naruto.

- C'est assez risqué, comme pari. Et ça ne change rien au fait que Sasuke Uchiha est un traître et un déserteur.

- Peut-être bien. Mais j'ai confiance dans le gamin.

Il leva une bouteille de sake qu'il avait sortie de son habit vers ses lèvres et en but une longue goulée. Tsunade était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Après tout, ajouta-t-il en riant, n'est-il pas le prochain Hokage ?

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru était rentré chez lui, comme le lui avait ordonné le Hokage. La fatigue pouvait se ressentir sur chaque pore de sa peau ; non pas une fatigue physique qui aurait fait plier son corps, mais une fatigue mentale qui rendait son esprit incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ses compagnons.

Naruto qui était parti. Naruto qui était devenu il ne savait comment une espèce de monstre invincible en l'espace de deux mois. Sasuke qui était devenu fou. Sasuke qui avait attaqué Ino avec une technique inconnue qui empêchait la jeune fille de se servir de ses réserves de chakra et qui les vidait à une allure vertigineuse dès qu'elle faisait un geste. Elle était encore en observation ; son état méritait des traitements particuliers. Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis ce jour-là, rongé par les remords qu'il était... Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, on le lui répétait assez souvent. Même sa mère s'y était mise ; c'était la preuve que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais comment faire, dans ce cas ? Il était faible, il le savait. Un Q.I de 200 ! Est-ce que ça lui avait permis de garder ses compagnons sains et saufs lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça avait permis à Ino de garder ses forces ? Est-ce que ça avait ramené Sasuke et Naruto ?

Il frappa du poing sur le mur contre lequel se tenait son lit, laissant une trace rouge qu'il ne remarqua même pas. La légère douleur de sa main était insignifiante en comparaison de ce qu'avaient subi ses amis ; c'était toujours lui qui s'en sortait le mieux !

- Tu comptes repeindre les murs de ta chambre ? fit une vois railleuse.

Shikamaru sursauta, prêt à se défendre contre l'intrus qui avait osé l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Il eut la surprise de voir une jeune fille blonde lui adresser un sourire hautain en remettant une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place.

- Temari ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et qui t'a laissé entrer ?

- Ta mère, tiens, pauvre boulet. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au lit ? Il est presque midi.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et d'ailleurs... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au village Konoha ? Vous n'étiez pas rentrés tous les trois, avec tes frères ?

Elle s'assit sans gêne aucune sur une chaise qui traînait dans un coin. Cela irritait Shikamaru de la voir si familière ; cette femme était décidément un cas ! Nul doute que sa mère l'ait laissée entrer, elles avaient le même type de caractère toutes les deux ! Sûrement qu'elle avait dû être ravie de voir un tel sosie frapper à sa porte pour voir son fils !

- On est revenu pour représenter le village Suna, fit la jeune fille franchement. Un traité de paix se prépare entre nos deux forces, ce qui n'est pas du luxe en vue de ce qui nous attend. Mais on nous a dit de patienter un peu à cause de « perturbations inattendues », alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir te voir. Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ? Toujours aussi pleurnicheur ?

- La ferme, grogna-t-il en détournant les yeux. Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Houlà, monsieur se fâche on dirait. Peut-être que tu as pris des couilles depuis notre dernière rencontre.

- J'ai dit de la fermer ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Temari ne réagit pas particulièrement à sa colère. Au contraire, elle le fixait d'un air perplexe. Cela gênait presque le jeune garçon qui se demandait où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai appris pour Naruto, souffla-t-elle. Dur.

Il serra les poings, faisant goutter le sang de sa plaie sur le parquet. Sa mère le harcèlerait encore pour ça...

- Ca a été une sale nouvelle pour Gaara. Il espérait pouvoir discuter avec lui, ou quoi.

Gaara du désert ? L'espèce de monstre qui avait failli les tuer et avait blessé Lee jusqu'à l'estropier presque ? Le type qui avait écrabouillé de sang froid deux autres gars lors de l'examen, simplement parce qu'ils avaient été sur son chemin ? Une seconde...

- Et il le prend comment ?

- Plutôt bien, tout bien considéré. Il y a à peine deux mois, il aurait fait une scène et aurait tué la moitié des personnes présentes.

- Ah.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant deux bonnes minutes. Shikamaru regarda la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil. Il la trouvait mignonne, si on aimait ce genre de fille revêche et soupe-au-lait... Mais elle n'était pas son type. Trop... ressemblante à sa mère. Ca le dégoûtait rien que d'y penser ; sortir avec une fille qui passerait son temps à lui reprocher sa manière d'être, être obligé d'écouter continuellement ses remontrances avec le sourire, comme le faisait son père... finir par mener une petite vie tranquille et sans avenir au milieu de ses pairs. Continuer de vivre et de travailler avec des êtres qui risquaient sans cesse de mourir au combat. Il détestait ça ! Pourquoi était-il si lâche ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à protéger qui que ce soit !

- On ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps, fit Temari en regardant par la fenêtre. Une semaine, deux tout au plus. Le problème sera de maintenir les communications entre nos villages. Maître Baki avait parlé d'ambassadeurs ou quelque chose du genre, je me demande si ça se fera. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça a l'air de bien se mettre en place. Les deux parties sont plus ou moins d'accord, alors ça se fera vite.

- Temari ? fit Shikamaru en prenant une décision.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient un Chuunin de douze ans comme ambassadeur ?

**xxxxx**

Hinata fit rouler la balle en tissu que lui avait donné une servante de la maison pour passer le temps. Elles restait bloquée dans ses gestes et ses réactions. Le conseil avait jugé plus prudent de la garder cloîtrée pour éviter le moindre incident. Leur précieuse héritière était devenue mentalement instable ; mieux valait que ça ne se sache pas trop. D'ailleurs, elle était plus en sécurité de la sorte. C'était pour son bien, vraiment ; personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé mais si ça pouvait l'empêcher de fuir encore une fois, ce n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour le bien de la famille. Neji fulminait et tentait de les combattre, mais même Hiashi s'était rangé de leur avis en voyant sa fille se faire nourrir à la cuillère par une servante.

Depuis ce jour, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son esprit de ce qu'elle avait vu dans les pupilles de Naruto. Ce qu'elle avait vu... et elle fermait son esprit dès que ses souvenirs la menaient là. Elle ne voulait plus penser... elle ne voulait plus avoir mal. Neji se désespérait de la voir si amorphe. Il aurait voulu subir les dommages à sa place ; il aurait voulu la protéger de toutes ses forces, et il avait échoué. Sa Hinata n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa Hinata ne semblait même plus le reconnaître.

Deux jours plus tard, il acceptait de se fiancer avec elle.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

**(1) **Hop, et une autre note ! Le Tsuchigumo est une créature mythique, une araignée géante vivant au plus profond d'une caverne, attirant ses proies avec des illusions et dévorant les humains qui passent. Une version japonaise d'Aragog, en somme.


	5. Adolescence : Sakura

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du _**Yaoi**_ avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du _**NejiHina, **_du **_LeeSaku_**, et bien d'autres encore mais ça vous verrez bien...

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** On peut pas dire que Sakura est mon perso préféré, loin de là (je trouve qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps à chialer pour rien, mais bon ceci est un avis personnel). Je lui préfère largement Hinata pour les filles ; mais comme il faut bien que je m'occupe d'elle... Bon, ça va encore être une histoire de destinées individuelles ; je vais y arriver. Il faut juste que je me motive un peu pour les persos que j'aime moins, et comme de toute façon leur destin est plus ou moins lié à tous ce sera pas inutile. Donc là normalement ça devrait être des couples hétéros pendant deux ou trois chapitres (pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, je préfère quand même le yaoi et le yuri mais je vais faire de mon mieux). Et puis normalement ça devrait me motiver pour écrire plus, histoire d'arriver enfin aux parties qui m'intéressent... hum.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 5 / Adolescence : Sakura**

**xxxxx**

Sakura remua lentement la bouillie de riz qu'on lui avait servie pour son dîner ce soir-là. Elle n'y avait pas encore touché et la mixture était déjà froide. Pourtant, sa mère était un véritable cordon-bleu... Et elle aimait la bouillie de riz, en temps normal : nourrissante, bourrative et peu calorique, elle était parfaite pour son régime tant qu'on n'y mettait pas de viande trop riche. Et c'était plus chaud qu'une salade. Mais la simple odeur de nourriture la dégoûtait. Elle avait encore perdu du poids.

Lee était passé la voir, comme chaque jour. Elle admirait la détermination du garçon, sa gentillesse aussi. Il la traitait comme si elle était en verre. En fait, ils la traitaient tous comme ça : ses parents, Lee, le professeur Iruka qui avait tenu à venir lui rendre visite, même le Hokage qui était passée une fois pour voir comment elle allait...

Elle eut un geste rageur qui lui fit jeter violemment le bol contre le mur. Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la couver de la sorte ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, de leur pitié ! Elle avait perdu tous ceux qui étaient proches d'elle. Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis, Kakashi avait disparu elle ne savait où, même Ino et Hinata ! Même elles, qui lui avait promis de l'aider à ramener Sasuke et Naruto ! Ils étaient tous partis !

Elle hurla. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire ; c'était tout ce qu'on lui permettait encore. Ses parents se précipitèrent à l'étage, bien sûr ; son père (son père ! Un bourreau de travail qui bossait soixante heures par semaine !) avait pris un congé d'un mois pour prendre soin de sa fille. Sa mère lui faisait mille gâteries et lui cuisinait tout ce qu'elle aimait, lui achetait de jolies choses... Et ils refusaient de la laisser sortir. Ils avaient enlevé la porte de sa chambre pour pouvoir accéder plus facilement à elle en cas de problème ; ils avaient mis hors de portée tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux, ils passaient la voir toutes les cinq minutes... Leur paranoïa la rendait folle. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer ; tout ce qui lui restait pour passer sa frustration était les crises qu'elle faisait de temps à autre, histoire de se prouver qu'elle était encore en vie... Que quelqu'un viendrait pour elle, qu'on l'aimait encore, même s'ils étaient tous partis... même s'ils l'avaient abandonnée...

- Ma chérie, ça va aller, maman est là, maman va t'aider...

C'était toujours pareil. Sa mère la prenait dans ses bras et la bordait pendant plusieurs minutes, la voix blanche, pleurant et tremblant un peu, s'inquiétant beaucoup, et son père restait à côté sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, et il les fixait d'un air gêné, et elle se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne plus hurler, et elle serrait la robe de sa mère... elles finissaient souvent froissées, les robes de sa mère en ce moment.

**xxxxx**

- Je suis désolée, Lee, mais elle est fatiguée, elle est allée se coucher... Non, vraiment, tu pourrais repasser demain ?

- Bien sûr, madame Haruno, je comprends... je repasserai...

Et Lee repartait bredouille. Cela arrivait une fois sur deux. Sakura n'était en état de voir personne ; Sakura était fatiguée, il fallait la laisser tranquille. Elle était tranquille depuis des mois. Lee n'en pouvait plus de la voir si... tranquille. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il commençait vraiment à l'avoir en horreur. La Sakura qu'il avait connue et dont il était tombé amoureux était une jeune fille enjouée qui lui assénait une claque au moindre geste qu'elle considérait déplacé de sa part. La Sakura qui était la fleur de son existence riait, parlait, mangeait (ou pas, selon son régime), bougeait comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge. Mais cette Sakura ne quittait plus sa chambre ; cette Sakura ne sourirait plus, ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait plus du tout, cette Sakura piquait des crises graves (il y avait assisté par accident une fois où il était venu plus tôt) où elle jetait ses affaires contre les murs et hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons affaiblis par son manque de considération pour son corps. Cette Sakura avait peint sur ses murs au feutre rouge, noir, bleu et orange des esquisses de personnages qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à Sasuke et Naruto. Il les avait vu quand il s'était introduit une fois par la fenêtre, si inquiet qu'il était de ne pas avoir de nouvelle. Il l'avait aussitôt regretté, bien sûr, et en le surprenant le père de Sakura avait bien failli le tuer avec le vieux fusil qu'il gardait dans un coin en cas d'attaque. Heureusement que sa femme l'avait reconnu et avait parlé à son mari, sinon...

- Toujours rien ? demanda Tenten qui une fois n'était pas coutume, était venue avec lui.

- Non. Je repasserai.

- Comme toujours, soupira son amie. Je me demande si tu ne perds pas ton temps.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Et il fronçait ses épais sourcils, les rendant plus touffus encore. Tenten remua la tête.

- Ca fait déjà un moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ses parents ne lui font pas encore voir un psy.

- Tenten ! Sakura n'est pas folle !

- Je ne dis pas ça, Lee, mais elle a besoin d'aide, n'importe qui avec un minimum de jugeote peut voir ça !

- Ca suffit. Je refuse d'en entendre davantage.

- C'est ça votre problème, à ses parents et à toi ! Vous refusez de voir la vérité en face !

- Tenten... l'avertit son camarade.

- Ecoute, j'en ai parlé avec le professeur Iruka l'autre jour. Il a dû le dire aux Haruno aussi.

- Elle va bien. Elle a juste... besoin de notre amour et de notre soutien.

- Ca va pas non ? Ses parents l'ont enfermée chez eux ! En quoi ça va l'aider de rester à broyer du noir entre quatre murs ? Lee !

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus.

Il baissa les yeux, l'air épuisé. Ils étaient arrivés dans l'une des avenues les plus fréquentées du village ; quelques passants les regardaient avec un peu de curiosité mais sans trop se soucier d'eux. Lee Rock était connu pour ses frasques et son excentricité ; et ils n'osaient même pas penser à son maître, Gai Maito...

- Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que tu en aies parlé avec le professeur Iruka ?

- Il est passé l'autre jour pour voir mes parents à propos de mon petit frère. Dans la conversation, il a mentionné qu'il était allé chez les Haruno juste avant, alors...

- Oh.

- Tu le connais, toujours à s'inquiéter pour ses élèves. Mais j'ai quand même été bien étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait été particulièrement proche de Naruto. Tu le savais, toi ?

Lee serra les dents. Tenten n'attendait que cela.

- Ne mentionne pas le nom de... de ce...

- Et voilà.

- Tenten !

- Quoi ? Tu préfères que je dise « Sasuke » ? Parfait ! Sasuke !

- La ferme !

- Sasuke ! Naruto ! SASUKE ! NARUTO !

Cette fois-ci, les passants la regardaient aussi, choqués. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins entendu parler de la désertion des deux garçons par on-dit, bien sûr... Une respectable mère de famille passa en vitesse en traînant son fils qui s'attardait. Les gens commencèrent à murmurer.

- LA FERME TENTEN ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUE C'EST !

- NON JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE COMPRENNE, TU N'EN PARLES JAMAIS ! NI TOI NI NEJI ! MARRE D'ETRE LA TROISIEME ROUE DU VELO !

Ils haletaient tous les deux. Tous ceux autour d'eux qui n'étaient pas encore partis commençaient à s'esquiver en les traitant de jeunes fous à voix basse (et d'adolescents pour certains, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu).

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ils abandonnèrent leur dispute pour se tourner vers Shikamaru, qui leur faisait face en arborant une superbe expression ennuyée. Tenten sentit un frisson la parcourir en reconnaissant la jeune fille blonde qui l'accompagnait, son immense éventail posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule.

- Temari de Suna, fit-elle d'un air pincé.

Elle se souvenait encore de la défaite cuisante que lui avait fait subir son ancien adversaire au tournoi Chuunin. Ca avait à peine duré cinq minutes... et elle s'en était sortie avec assez de bleus et de courbatures pour l'occuper pendant des semaines.

- Hum ? On se connaît ? fit paresseusement son interlocutrice.

Tenten serra les poings, visiblement dépitée (et un peu énervée que cette pimbêche ne se souvienne même pas d'elle !). Shikamaru poussa un petit rire narquois qui fit presque se dresser sur sa tête les cheveux de Lee.

- T'abuses, c'était ton premier adversaire à l'examen Chuunin, lui rappela Shikamaru.

- Oh. C'est vrai, j'avais affronté une pauvre fille avant toi...

Elle esquiva de justesse un coup de pied puissant qui visait son crâne. Tenten contempla avec surprise la jambe de Lee que Temari avait bloquée d'une main.

- Tu me cherches, gamin ?

- Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de ma coéquipière ! s'écria Lee en fixant Shikamaru. C'est l'une des meilleures kunoichi que je connaisse !

- Sans doute l'une des seules, non ? lui répondit-elle avec dédain.

Shikamaru sembla hausser un sourcil avec intérêt. Tiens, tiens...

- Bon, ça va, intervint l'intéressée en se retenant à grand-peine de lui sauter à la gorge, tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin de Suna pour m'insulter, je suppose ?

Temari eut un rire bref qui l'énerva davantage. Lee dardait un regard haineux en direction de Shikamaru, qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Tenten avait cru comprendre que le Chuunin paresseux avait fait quelque chose de grave pour provoquer l'hostilité de Lee, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi... Son ami n'était pas du genre rancunier, d'habitude. Sauf si cela concernait Sakura...

- Désolé pour l'interruption, dit doucement Shikamaru en faisant mine de repartir. Mais comme vous bloquiez le passage... Tu viens, Temari ?

- Pas de problème. A bientôt, peut-être, ma jolie.

Et elle fit un clin d'oeil complice à Tenten, la faisant presque sursauter. Lee la regarda en se grattant la tête. Temari profita de leur surprise pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille aux chignons et lui fit une bise délicate sur la joue. Cette fois-ci, Lee ouvrit de gros yeux en forme de soucoupes. Tenten restait clouée sur place. Une rougeur vivace lui colorait les joues.

- Qu'est-ce que... !

Mais Temari avait déjà disparu au détour d'une allée avec Shikamaru. Lee avait la mâchoire qui traînait presque à terre. Il resta bloqué dans cette position pendant dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait un rendez-vous d'entraînement avec Gai dans l'après-midi. Quant à Tenten, elle n'osa regarder personne dans les yeux de toute la journée.

**xxxxx**

- Je vais être directe, fit Tsunade en affectant une moue sévère. Maître Iruka m'a prévenu de la façon dont vous traitiez votre fille, et je dois avouer que franchement cela me tape sur les nerfs.

Les Haruno baissèrent le regard. Personne n'osait contredire le Hokage quand elle avait cette expression-là bien fermement ancrée sur le visage... La présence insistante de Jiraiya n'arrangeait pas les choses. Deux Sannin en même temps dans leur modeste demeure, c'était un peu trop pour ce couple somme toute assez banal... La seule exception à leur normalité était Sakura, leur fille unique, qui avait absolument tenu à être une kunoichi à l'âge requis pour entrer à l'académie. Ils ne le lui avaient pas refusé. Ils ne refusaient presque jamais rien à leur fille unique, leur trésor... Tsunade eut une pensée agacée envers tous ces parents bien intentionnés qui passaient les caprices de leur gosse alors que manifestement ils faisaient fausse route. Mais bon, dans le cas de Sakura tout n'était peut-être pas perdu... à condition qu'ils y mettent aussi du leur. Iruka lui avait dit que la jeune fille était plutôt douée et avait une maîtrise impressionnante de son chakra. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à en faire quelqu'un, de cette gamine cassée par la vie...

- Je vais m'occuper personnellement de votre fille. Elle sera mon élève.

- Mais... protesta sa mère, mais un regard bien placé du Godaime la remit vite en place.

- Suffit. Nous l'emportons avec nous. Ne vous en faites pas, fit-elle avec plus de douceur, nous la remettrons vite sur pieds.

Les Haruno n'eurent plus qu'à s'incliner en la remerciant. Quelque part, ils étaient un peu soulagés de se débarrasser du fardeau qu'était devenue leur fille en quelques mois. D'autant plus qu'on disait qu'elle était liée à deux traîtres au village... Non, vraiment, c'était sûrement pour son bien. Elle serait mieux avec Tsunade ; après tout, qui pouvait se vanter d'être l'élève du Hokage en personne ?

Ils trouvèrent Sakura dans sa chambre, en train de contempler les gribouillis informes qu'elle avait fait sur les murs. Sa mère avait voulu les enlever mais elle avait à peine commencé à passer un coup d'éponge imbibé de détergent que Sakura s'était mise à hurler comme une démente, l'accusant de vouloir effacer ses amis. Qu'ils partiraient avec l'eau, comme ils étaient partis sans elle. A la fin, les dessins étaient restés et Sakura avait souri, et c'était ce qui importait.

- C'est plutôt glauque, dis donc. Elles sont toutes comme ça, les chambres des gamines de nos jours ? demanda Jiraiya en regardant l'endroit où Sakura dirigeait ses yeux. J'ai l'impression de revoir les dessins d'Orochimaru à l'époque où cet espèce de docteur visionnaire avec son discours sur la sexualité des enfants a voulu qu'on dessine notre « moi intérieur ».

- Je me souviens, fit Tsunade avec une grimace. Tu avais dessiné deux pastèques énormes côte à côte et aussi une banana split dégoulinante de chantilly. C'était d'un goût...

- Mais c'est parce que j'avais faim ! Vraiment ! Pas ma faute si ce charlatan est parti en live sur la signification cachée de la faim qui agitait mes entrailles ! Forcément que j'ai dit oui, j'avais pas compris !

- Mouais... quand on voit comment tu as tourné on se demande...

- N'empêche, il était bien barré, ce docteur Ebisu. Je l'aimais bien, en fin de compte.

- Ebisu... on n'a pas un ninja qui s'appelle comme ça dans nos rangs ? fit Tsunade en réfléchissant.

- Si, je crois qu'il s'agit de son petit-fils.

- Oh.

Sakura n'avait pas bougé de la discussion. En fait, elle semblait presque heureuse. Ses amis étaient là, avec elle. Tsunade se rapprocha d'elle et agita sa main devant son visage, sans obtenir plus de réaction. Elle fit la grimace, et Jiraiya qui la connaissait bien sortit de la pièce et entraîna avec lui les parents de Sakura qui étaient venus aux nouvelles.

La femme aux seins proéminents fit craquer ses doigts, doucement, un par un. Elle fixa les croquis agonisants sur les murs, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Jiraiya se mit devant les Haruno, et il fit bien puisque l'instant d'après sa vieille amie fit voler le mur en béton d'un coup bien placé. Les gravats évitèrent Sakura mais volèrent un peu partout en faisant un bruit abominable. La jeune fille hurla. Ce fut de très courte durée. Tsunade la fit taire d'une claque.

La Genin se tenait la joue, l'air complètement abasourdie. A ses pieds, un bout de mur où se trouvait encore la tête de Sasuke la narguait. Tsunade l'écrasa sans pitié.

- Ca suffit, ma petite, grogna le Hokage en la soulevant par le col de sa robe. Tu as assez chialé pour toute une vie. Il est temps de te réveiller, et crois-moi ce sera pas du luxe.

Jiraiya relâcha les Haruno qui fixaient leur Godaime en tremblant. Le vent s'engouffra par l'ouverture qu'elle venait de creuser à mains nues. A l'extérieur, un ivrogne qui cherchait à boire dans le fossé ramassa la main tendue de Naruto et la jeta au loin.

**xxxxx**

Les coups qu'elle portait furent de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle éclate le sac de toile, faisant voler le sable à l'intérieur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle sortit chercher une carrière remplie de pierres. De grosses pierres. Elle savait qu'il y en avait une pas loin des limites du village. Les sculpteurs amateurs s'en servait comme lieu d'apprentissage ; il y avait du matériau en abondance. Sakura arriva à l'endroit indiqué en un coup de vent. Le couple d'artistes qui se trouvait sur place se dépêcha de vider les lieux. La jeune fille était déjà bien connue pour ses colères répétées comme pour sa force phénoménale qui pouvait abattre des montagnes. Même si elle sabotait les pierres les plus belles de la carrière ; ils tenaient trop à leur vie pour oser croiser son chemin quand elle était dans cet état. Elle se vengea en dévastant l'immense falaise qui était là depuis des millénaires et en créant d'autres gros blocs.

Frappant, pleurant, elle n'entendit pas le garçon qui l'avait suivie de loin. Il lui agrippa tout d'un coup les mains ; le cri de rage qu'elle poussa raffermit sa détermination.

- Ca suffit, Sakura, fit Lee en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu lui feras changer d'avis.

- LA FERME ! C'EST DE SA FAUTE, A CETTE TRUIE !

Il secoua la tête, ignorant ses mains sales qui lui tambourinaient le buste. Elle n'avait mise aucune force dans ces coups-là, heureusement pour lui ; mais son désespoir se voyait dans la manière dont elle frissonnait, la manière dont elle évitait son regard...

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

- Je sais.

Elle se calma finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure. Lee se montra très patient, comme toujours. La jeune fille lui en était à chaque fois de plus en plus reconnaissant. Il la suivait depuis le début sans un mot pour se plaindre, sans faillir une seule fois. Il avait été là quand Tsunade avait commencé à l'entraîner pour qu'elle devienne médico-nin. Il avait été là quand ses parents étaient venus la voir, de moins en moins souvent et à présent ils se contentaient de lui envoyer une carte une fois par semaine. Il avait été là quand elle avait voulu aller voir Hinata et qu'elle n'avait trouvé qu'une gamine fragile qui ne l'avait pas reconnue, et avait pleuré quand elle avait évoqué le nom de Naruto. Il avait même été là à la sortie de ses séances chez le psychologue, où elle finissait immanquablement en larmes, le coeur lourd et la volonté renforcée. Elle ramènerait ses amis. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle ramènerait Sasuke et Naruto.

Ou alors elle les tuerait de ses propres mains. Elle s'était entraînée très dur pour cela, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Quand elle n'essayait pas de se reconstruire psychologiquement, elle prenait des cours avec Tsunade ou un autre professeur quand le Godaime n'avait pas le temps. Elle s'exerçait tout le temps, seule ou avec Lee et Tenten. Gai les rejoignait quelquefois, quand il n'était pas en mission, en train de se battre contre Kakashi ou de draguer Iruka (péniblement et avec peu de subtilités, comme à son habitude). C'était sa routine et sa vie, mais elle avait appris à l'aimer. Elle avait même rejoint le groupe de Lee, puisque Neji les avait quitté pour s'occuper de sa famille et de Hinata. Enfin, elle avait sa place quelque part.

Puis Ino s'était réveillée. Ils avaient réussi à la sauver, elle ne perdait plus son énergie mais au prix de ses pouvoirs... Elle ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser de chakra de toute sa vie. La technique qu'avait utilisée sur elle Sasuke était l'équivalente d'une technique interdite : elle subtilisait à sa victime toutes ses réserves de chakra et les bloquait à vie. Personne ne savait encore comment la contrer, sauf peut-être Sasuke... Raison de plus pour le retrouver. Mais Ino était alors venue la voir, elle ! Elle s'était excusée, alors que c'était à Sakura de le faire ! Elle lui avait dit en pleurant qu'elle renonçait à sa condition de kunoichi. C'était fini pour elle. Elle avait une situation qui l'attendait, heureusement, elle deviendrait fleuriste comme ses parents, mais plus question d'envisager une carrière dans le nindo... Son rêve était brisé. Elle était partie sans ajouter un mot, laissant une Sakura frustrée, dépitée... et en colère.

Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Ino était sa rivale !

Elle aurait pu devenir une experte en taijutsu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, avait dit Lee quand elle l'avait suppliée de parler à Ino. C'est aussi une question de moral. Si elle n'est pas motivée pour continuer, si elle ne pense pas du fond de son coeur qu'elle y arrivera, elle ne pourra pas.

Et Sakura était partie passer sa colère dans la salle d'entraînement, puis dans la carrière aux statues. Lee savait à quoi s'en tenir et l'avait suivie, doucement. Elle s'était tellement habituée à sa présence et à sa force... Il la soutenait mieux qu'elle-même. Il la serra un peu plus fort, fronçant ses sourcils d'un air inquiet.

- Je suis si fatiguée, murmura Sakura en essuyant ses larmes et en se redressant finalement. Quelquefois, j'ai envie d'en finir, mais alors tu es là... Merci, Lee.

Il rougit en lui adressant le plus beau sourire heureux qu'il avait. La jeune fille dont la colère était tombée brusquement le regarda d'un air pensif, jusqu'à ce qu'il remue, un peu gêné.

- Quoi ? fit-il en évitant ses yeux. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Sakura lui fit un sourire doux.

- Rien, je me disais que de près, tu étais presque mignon. C'est bizarre, non ?

Si Tenten avait été là, elle n'aurait pas hésité à prendre un oeuf et à l'éclater sur la tête de son ami pour le faire cuire. Mais elle n'était pas là, et les quelques degrés de plus du corps du garçon ne servirent qu'à lui donner mal à la tête (et aux joues). Sakura s'était retournée et n'avait rien vu. Elle essayait de nettoyer le désordre qu'elle avait mis.

- J'espère que les artistes ne seront pas trop fâchés, fit-elle en redressant un gros bloc de granite qui ressemblait à un dolmen. Je fous toujours le bordel, ils doivent en avoir marre. J'irai m'excuser plus tard. Lee ?

Le garçon secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses dernières traces de rougeur. Sakura le regardait curieusement.

- Oui, Sakura ?

- Je crois que je vais aller voir Ino cet après-midi, après la séance avec Maître Gai. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

**xxxxx**

Kakashi regarda s'éloigner le couple de loin. Jiraiya avait évoqué la condition de son ancienne élève lorsqu'il l'avait vu en passant, deux mois plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un sculpteur se plaindre à son ami que la jeune fille était en train de détruire leur plus beau site. Curieux, il était allée voir.

Il l'avait trouvée en larmes dans les bras de Lee. Elle s'était calmée, avec peine, mais elle allait mieux. C'était son affaire. Il ne faisait que passer. Elle ne dépendait plus de lui, à présent, et il partit sans un regard de plus. Si elle allait bien...

Ses pas le menèrent dans un petit quartier tranquille du village. Une route bordée d'arbres passait devant un immeuble aux balcons recouverts de fleurs. Il avait entendu dire que le professeur Iruka était malade et n'avait pas pu venir à l'académie. Donc il avait fait un détour pour prendre de quoi faire à manger, et au supermarché il avait croisé ce sculpteur. Mais c'était juste un contretemps. Il fallait qu'il prenne soin d'Iruka.

Deux coups brefs, un coup plus fort. C'était comme ça qu'il signalait sa présence à Iruka, à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir. Il espérait que Gai n'était pas là. La dernière fois, ils s'étaient croisé et leur dispute avait bien failli dévaster le petit appartement du professeur des petites classes. Iruka les avait mis à la porte en les menaçant de ne plus adresser la parole à aucun des deux s'il faisaient le moindre dégât à l'extérieur aussi. Ils étaient rentrés à leur domicile dépités, mais le village était sauf.

- J'aime cet endroit, fit-il à la porte.

Iruka lui ouvrit à ce moment-là. Il était en pyjama et il ne fallait pas être bien malin pour voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ses cheveux, habituellement retenus par un élastique serré, retombaient misérablement sur ses épaules ; il ne les avait manifestement pas lavés depuis plusieurs jours et ils exhalaient une légère odeur âcre. Ses yeux étaient voilés, il reniflait avec énervement dans un vieux mouchoir sale qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

- Kakashi ? fit-il en poussant un grognement irrité. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- C'est le ravitaillement, dit le Jounin le plus joyeusement possible.

Il brandit son sac de provisions sous le nez de son collègue. Iruka le laissa rentrer avec suspicion, mais si ça partait d'une bonne volonté... Avec précaution et un peu de crainte, il regarda une dernière fois si Gai n'était pas dans les parages. Mieux valait être prudent avec ces deux énergumènes.

- C'est très gentil à vous, fit-il en le poussant vers son salon. Je vous fais du thé ?

- Inutile. Je vais le faire.

- Mais...

- Tût, tût. Je m'en charge. Reposez-vous.

Et Kakashi l'installa doucement dans l'unique fauteuil du salon, tandis qu'il se dirigeait lui-même vers la cuisine. Iruka entendit un peu de bruit, l'agitation de tiroirs et de placards qu'on ouvrait, le tintement de la vaisselle sortie et le léger bruissement de l'eau qui coulait du robinet vers la bouilloire. Puis le claquement de la prise branchée, le sifflotement de Kakashi qui sortait des choses à grignoter... Iruka poussa un profond soupir. Il en faisait encore trop.

- Vous êtes allé voir un médecin, alors ?

- Oui. C'est une grippe, c'est la saison. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent que vous soyez là... je pourrais vous la refiler.

- Aucun problème. Ca me ferait des vacances et vous pourriez vous occuper de moi.

- Je suppose...

L'Anbu posa une assiette de gâteaux de riz devant eux, mais Iruka n'avait pas faim. Il se contenta d'attendre que l'eau soit assez chaude pour le thé, tandis que Kakashi grignotait un bout de beignet aux haricots rouges.

- Vous ne devriez pas travailler à cette heure-ci ? fit le professeur, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation.

- Non, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment.

- Je vois.

Ils attendirent l'eau chaude en silence. Iruka ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches ; il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Kakashi lui témoigne autant d'intérêt, malgré le lien avec Naruto qu'ils avaient tous deux... Il lança un coup d'oeil en direction du Jounin mais rien dans sa posture ne laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait. Tout au plus paraissait-il ennuyé.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Iruka en passant sa main dans ses cheveux gras, pourquoi êtes-vous si...

- Si ?

- Si... amical ! Nous nous connaissons à peine !

- Tu.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais me tutoyer, non ? Depuis le temps que je viens te voir.

- Vous... si _tu_ veux, fit-il en voyant la moue que faisait Kakashi (il se demanda comment il pouvait voir ça à travers son masque, mais c'était bien l'impression que ça donnait... bizarre).

La bouilloire siffla à l'instant. Iruka fut tellement soulagé en voyant Kakashi s'éloigner pour la cuisine qu'il s'affala presque entièrement dans son siège. Le sifflement s'arrêta et il put écouter la voix mélodieuse du Jounin prendre le relais et susurrer un air qu'il reconnaissait vaguement comme une chanson grivoise traditionnelle du village. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne la chantait pas à voix haute devant les enfants... Elle était vraiment très, très obscène.

Le thé était brûlant, et il ne l'en apprécia que mieux. Sa fièvre avait un peu baissé depuis les premiers jours mais il était si las ; vivement que ça se finisse ! Sa classe lui manquait, et au moins en cours il ne recevait pas la visite de Jounin aux moeurs étranges. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus des déclarations enflammées de Gai, et il arrivait même à Kakashi de se comporter en épouse attentionnée. C'était bien sa veine. Lui qui voulait fonder une famille avec une gentille femme simple, voilà qu'il était le sujet de la convoitise amoureuse de deux des ninja les plus puissants de Konoha (et des plus excentriques aussi). Ca lui apprendra à se mêler des affaires des autres. Il avait seulement voulu réconcilier ses collègues (et le fait que l'un d'eux ait été le professeur particulier de Naruto changeait tout !), ils lui couraient maintenant après. Enfin, Gai le faisait (il avait soit-disant eu le coup de foudre quand Iruka était allé le voir... alors qu'il l'avait croisé des dizaines de fois dans la salle des missions !). Kakashi était un mystère. Il ne savait même pas que le Jounin était attiré par les hommes... Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était un pervers notoire et un lecteur assidu du livre pour adultes « Icha Icha Paradise ». Iruka avait déjà jeté un coup d'oeil à ce torchon (par pure curiosité, bien sûr !). C'était un hymne triomphant à l'hétérosexualité la plus débridée. Pas une seule trace de déviance. L'amour et la jouissance de la femme dans toute sa splendeur.

- Alors ?

Il fallait qu'il change de sujet. Il n'était pas en état de discuter de quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Kakashi. Pas quand il portait un vieux pyjama déchiré, des cheveux gras de trois jours et un nez faisant penser à une fontaine ouverte. Sans parler de sa superbe diction forcée et de l'état de faiblesse ambiant qui semblait le suivre partout.

- Alors quoi ?

- Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour moi ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas suffisamment. Enfin je crois.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Kakashi...

- J'ai vu Sakura, aujourd'hui.

Le visage d'Iruka sembla s'illuminer.

- C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Elle partait avec Lee.

- Et ?

- C'est tout.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non.

- Elle t'a vu ? fit-il un peu énervé.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour changer de sujet de conversation. Ca a marché ?

Iruka retint un juron qu'il avait appris à l'âge de dix ans de la bouche du Sandaime en personne, lorsqu'il s'était cogné le gros orteil contre un banc.

- Kakashi ! souffla-t-il. Soit tu me dis à l'instant ce qui te motive, soit tu pars d'ici ! Et ne crois pas que je plaisante ! Je traite assez avec des gamins chaque jour pour que ce soit le cas !

L'Anbu secoua la tête. Iruka aurait voulu pouvoir lui écraser la théière sur ce qui lui servait de crâne vide. Sa fièvre recommençait à monter et il en avait franchement marre des visites fréquentes et irraisonnées de cet homme. Il aurait voulu savoir une bonne fois pour toutes à quoi s'en tenir !

- Et si je disais que je t'aime ? chuchota Kakashi.

- Je dirais que c'est un gros mensonge.

- Ah... d'accord. Je ne dirais rien, donc.

Et il resservit Iruka en thé. Celui-ci poussa un autre soupir, plus profond. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il saurait. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le mettre dehors. Kakashi était un très bon cuisinier malgré les apparences, et il n'avait pas mangé un repas digne de ce nom depuis des jours.

Mais ce n'était que partie remise !

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Bon, ok il se passe pas grand-chose. Mais ça devrait aller mieux dans le prochain chapitre ! Et surtout, je suis débarrassée de Sakura pour l'instant. Ca fait un paquet de chapitres que je n'aime pas la direction qu'elle a prise dans le manga (depuis qu'elle a chialé après Naruto pour qu'il aille chercher Sasuke en fait). Je l'aimais bien au début, pourtant ! Elle voulait rattraper ses coéquipiers. Mais c'est vite devenu la jolie fille qui reste en retrait en chialant et qui intervient de temps en temps parce qu'il faut bien lui donner un rôle. Même son combat contre Sasori était pas terrible (et pas crédible : ils sont aussi faibles à l'Akatsuki ?). A côté, je trouve Hinata plus émouvante. Et Temari me fait triper avec ses airs féministes.


	6. Adolescence : Hinata

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du **_Yaoi_** avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du **_NejiHina, _**du **_LeeSaku_**, et bien d'autres encore mais ça vous verrez bien...

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Pas grand-chose... Vu le perso et les circonstances, c'est encore moins actif que le dernier chapitre... Enfin... Ah, pendant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit mais la fic est basée sur le manga exclusivement. Je n'ai jamais vu l'anime et je ne le ferais pas, je crois. Donc il se peut que certains détails que je donne aient déjà été développés et d'une manière différente. Ce serait gentil de les oublier, dans ce cas-là... Merci. Et j'espère que ma fic continuera à vous plaire jusqu'au bout.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 6 / Adolescence : Hinata**

**xxxxx**

_Naruto se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Sasuke sur son corps nu. Il avait tellement honte ! Il aurait voulu se cacher, cacher ce corps que son ami désirait avec tant de force... Le petit ricanement qu'émit Sasuke glaça un peu plus son coeur. La main qu'il fit glisser doucement, lentement sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Elle lui caressait le ventre avec tendresse, mais le sourire qu'avait le garçon brun n'avait rien d'aimable. Il était... carnassier. Naruto avait l'impression d'être une proie fragile entre ses griffes. Sasuke parut surpris ; d'un geste, il essuya la larme solitaire qui avait coulé de l'oeil droit de son ami. Puis il l'avala avec un air satisfait._

_- Tu as peur ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

_Naruto hocha la tête._

**xxxxx**

- Hinata ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du jour l'aveugla un court instant, puis elle aperçut les contours du visage de son cousin. Des larmes brillantes, comme des perles blanches mises à la lumière, coulaient de ses paupières closes. Neji la contempla avec perplexité, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle doucement. J'ai juste fait un autre rêve.

- Encore ?

Il avait sa voix des jours de réunion avec le Conseil. Elle se dépêcha de le rassurer.

- Mais ça n'était pas aussi grave que les autres fois ! Au moins, tu m'as réveillée à temps...

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer. Neji la prit dans ses bras, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la serrer trop fort. Hinata ne bougea même pas. Le kimono en soie fine qu'elle portait glissa un peu, révélant une épaule blanche et la courbure délicate de sa nuque. Neji rougit et détourna la tête. D'un geste vif, il remit son vêtement en place, sans quitter des yeux la porte en papier de riz de sa chambre.

- Tu ne devais pas partir en mission aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle malgré la source qui s'écoulait de ses yeux.

- Peu importe. Je vais annuler. Ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. Tu devrais y aller.

- Mais...

- Je vais bien. Oui, je vais bien.

Mais ni elle ni lui ne semblaient convaincus par les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. C'était trop tôt. Son coeur était comme une plaie vive au soleil ; elle s'ingéniait à essayer de la recouvrir mais elle n'avait ni baume, ni pansement... Juste ses mains nues et celles de son cousin. Elle leva ses bras affaiblis, qui entourèrent en tremblant la taille de Neji. Le sanglot qu'elle poussa alors qu'elle avait la tête enfoncée dans l'ouverture de son yukata résonna dans le coeur de son nouveau fiancé ; il sentit un flot puissant et incontrôlable de haine l'envahir. Il en voulait à tous ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa Hinata, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Naruto qui lui avait imposé une telle épreuve, malgré l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Sasuke qui avait emmené Naruto loin d'elle. Sakura qui l'avait convaincue de l'accompagner dans une si périlleuse quête. Le Conseil qui la gardait loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, afin de préserver une image illusoire de leur clan. Hiashi qui avait une nouvelle fois abandonné sa fille à son sort. Hanabi qui regardait sa soeur comme une étrangère, un poids mort. Kurenai Yuuhi qui avait pris Hinata comme élève et l'avait menée à la voie du combat. Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame qui venaient sans cesse l'importuner en lui posant des questions sur sa vie actuelle et qui souhaitaient l'emmener avec eux. Il en voulait même à son équipe qui l'avait laissé partir sans essayer de l'arrêter, engoncés qu'ils étaient dans leurs propres problèmes ! Il méprisait le village qui avait permis à Naruto de rester entre ses murs. Et plus que tout, il se haïssait pour ne pas avoir pu protéger sa Hinata.

- Non ! cria-t-elle, paniquée. Il ne faut pas !

Et elle tirait sur les vêtements de Neji, elle secouait la tête en offrant un visage peiné... Il finissait toujours par oublier sa rancoeur pour se concentrer sur elle. Elle, sa cousine bien-aimée, la personne à qui il avait décidé de dédier sa vie...

- Je suis là, dit-il doucement. Et cela me suffit.

**xxxxx**

_Naruto avala goulûment le bol de ramen que Sasuke lui avait apporté. Il devait être de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Il l'avait emmené au village, il lui avait acheté un masque de renard qu'il avait remarqué sur un stand, accroché au milieu des autres. Sa forme et l'expression coquine de son sourire lui avait tout de suite plu ; à sa grande surprise, Sasuke l'avait détaché et avait payé le prix que lui réclamait le marchand. Puis il le lui avait remis avec le sourire._

_- Ca t'irait bien, avait-il dit avec affection._

_Par la suite, il avait eu droit à des dango, un ramen et il aurait peut-être des takoyaki un peu plus tard... Une jeune femme potelée leur avait dit que les meilleurs se trouvaient sur la Grand Place du village, près de la fontaine. Il avait hâte d'y aller. Mais pour l'instant, son ramen réclamait de l'attention. _

_Le nez plongé dans la soupe, il ne remarqua pas l'expression dure que prit le visage de Sasuke à ce moment. Il regardait autour de lui en souriant d'un air étrange._

_- Bientôt, murmura-t-il. Il sera temps de voir de quoi tu es capable, mon Naruto._

**xxxxx**

La première fois que Hinata s'était réveillée, après des mois plongée dans un état statique peu engageant, elle avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons en réveillant la maisonnée. Il fallait dire qu'il était tard ; Neji vit que la pendule de sa chambre affichait presque deux heures du matin. Elle était belle, cette pendule, couverte de fines dorures ouvragées. Ce n'était pas son style mais il n'avait pas vraiment choisi la décoration. Il avait réussi à convaincre le Conseil de le laisser emménager dans la chambre faisant face à celle de Hinata ; il n'allait pas se plaindre d'une pendule un peu trop richement décorée, c'était absurde. Il se leva en hâte et se précipita au chevet de sa cousine. Hinata avait besoin de lui !

Il la trouva en larmes, les mains crispées sur ses yeux. Personne ne viendrait la voir : les serviteurs avaient leur chambre à l'autre bout du domaine et aucun membre du clan à part lui ne se dérangerait pour elle, sauf si elle faisait trop de bruit et les empêchait de dormir... Il réfréna le pincement haineux qu'il ressentit au coeur pour se baisser devant la silhouette frêle de sa cousine. Elle tremblait ; il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve ou qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle leva alors des yeux paniqués vers lui et le repoussa.

Il fut surpris ; d'habitude, elle ne réagissait à aucun stimulus extérieur... Le regard confus qu'elle lui lança était conscient. Il n'osait pas trop espérer...

- Hinata ? C'est toi ?

- Ne... Neji ?

**xxxxx**

_- Non, je ne peux pas, fit la voix brisée de Naruto._

_Sasuke lança vers lui un regard empli de mépris. Le garçon blond détourna les yeux ; il avait devant lui l'image de la Grand Place, minuscule du fait de la hauteur à laquelle ils étaient... Il vit plusieurs familles qui s'amusaient, des femmes avec l'homme qu'elles aimaient, des enfants qui couraient en riant. Une petite fille aux couettes blondes, dont les grands yeux verts n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler ceux de Sakura, se précipita vers sa mère en lui tendant le jouet que son père venait de lui offrir._

_- Tu m'abandonnerais, alors ? Tu trahirais ta promesse ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Mais pas ici ! Pas avec tous ces gens !_

_- Où, alors ? Quand ? Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment ! La créature est prête ! Toute cette agitation a dû lui donner faim, elle n'attend plus qu'on la libère..._

_- Mais pourquoi dans ce village ? On n'aurait pas pu l'emmener loin d'ici ?_

_- Ne sois pas stupide. Comment tu voudrais faire ça ? C'est ici que se trouve son repaire, sous le village Hotaru !_

_- Je..._

_Sasuke secoua la tête d'un geste rageur. La mine furibonde qu'il arborait peina Naruto ; mais il y avait tellement d'innocents qui risquaient d'être blessés, ou pire... Il braqua son regard sur la famille de la petite fille qu'il avait aperçue. Elle semblait tellement heureuse, et ses parents la portaient comme le plus précieux des trésors... Que leur arriverait-il s'ils lâchaient le Tsuchigumo sur eux ? C'était une créature féroce et de surcroît, affamée. Si le plan de Sasuke ne marchait pas, c'en était fait de ce village et de ses habitants._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement de surprise. Son visage, jusqu'alors d'une belle teinte rosée due au vent fort qui soufflait au sommet du bâtiment, prit un aspect cireux. Il venait d'apercevoir trois jeunes filles en kimono qu'il connaissait bien, trois filles qui savouraient des takoyaki avec délice, bien tranquillement assises sur le rebords de la fontaine. Hinata parlait doucement avec Ino, celle-ci agitant ses longs cheveux devant elle en les montrant avec fierté. Sakura paraissait bien un peu pâle, mais la coiffure simple qu'elle s'était faite et le kimono au motif fleuri qu'elle portait lui allaient à ravir. Il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort à la vue de la fille qu'il aimait._

_Derrière lui, Sasuke avait tracé un sceau gigantesque sur le sol. Le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient se mit à trembler légèrement ; Naruto se retourna à temps pour voir son ami activer l'invocation, un sourire fou sur les lèvres. Une gerbe de lumière rouge flotta autour du sceau et l'enveloppa._

**xxxxx**

Hinata adorait lorsque ses anciens camarades de l'équipe huit venaient la voir. Kiba apportait des fleurs sauvages cueillies dans la nature avec Akamaru et Shino avait toujours quelques bonbons à lui donner, bien cachés dans ses vêtements amples. Elle savait que Neji s'inquiétait à chacune de leurs visites mais elle aimait tellement ses amis, elle n'aurait voulu se séparer d'eux pour rien au monde... Ils étaient ses frères bien-aimés, sa famille. Elle regrettait un peu que Kurenai ne les accompagne pas, comme au bon vieux temps... La mystérieuse équipe huit, réunie autour de son professeur. Elle aimait bien cette appellation. Cela leur donnait un côté intéressant, elle avait toujours espéré que Naruto la remarquerait ainsi. Même s'il se contentait d'envisager le tout et non sa personne seule, au moins il aurait eu le regard braqué vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait...

Elle avait été tellement naïve. Mais c'était fini, maintenant. Elle accueillait ses amis avec son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle leur réservait spécialement. Ils partaient insatisfaits, même si elle leur affirmait avec toute l'énergie dont elle était encore capable qu'elle était bel bien heureuse, dans sa famille, aux côtés de son futur époux... Sa famille qui n'appréciait pas la venue de ces intrus au clan, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Neji. Ils voulaient surtout garder leur prise sur la précieuse fiancée du futur chef du clan, leur monnaie d'échange contre la coopération totale de son cousin...

Kiba et Shino passaient outre les regards mauvais et les murmures peu avenants qui les accueillaient à l'entrée. Il fallait bien plus pour les intimider, et leur Hinata valait bien toute cette peine... De toute façon, leurs familles respectives étaient derrière eux pour les soutenir. Les Inuzuka et les Aburame exerçaient une influence certaine au village. Elle n'égalait certes pas celle du clan Hyuuga mais ces deux familles étaient indispensables à Konoha, surtout en ces temps troublés. Les contrarier pour un tel sujet n'était pas une très bonne idée. Un seul mot à la mère de Kiba ou au père de Shino, et le clan Hyuuga aurait eu de sérieux problèmes sur le dos.

Quelquefois, le Hokage elle-même apparaissait à la porte de sa chambre, et elle était immanquablement accompagnée de Kurenai. Ces visites formelles étaient bien les seules fois où elle pouvait espérer apercevoir son ancien maître. Hinata accueillait ces illustres visiteurs avec cérémonie en leur servant le thé comme il se devait. Kurenai la fixait alors longuement sans un mot, et cela dérangeait presque la jeune fille qui rougissait un peu devant le mutisme inhabituel de son ancien professeur. Quant à Tsunade, elle acceptait la tasse tendue avec le sourire. Hinata y joignait toujours un petit rouleau de parchemin où elle avait méticuleusement retranscrit ses rêves.

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tout va bien, disait Tsunade. Ton fiancé te traite-t-il comme il faut ?

- Oui. Neji est très gentil avec moi.

- Bien, bien.

Et elle lui tendait en douce une fiole de médicament qu'elle avait préparé spécialement à son intention. Hinata la prenait et la cachait bien soigneusement dans son obi, tandis que Kurenai lui lançait des regards emplis de douleur. La jeune fille lui faisait alors un sourire tout doux, tout doux, et la jeune femme repartait avec le Hokage, l'esprit hanté par le visage triste de son ancienne élève.

**xxxxx**

_Sasuke pouvait se montrer étonnamment tendre lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. C'était assez rare, mais Naruto chérissait ces moments comme autant de cadeaux précieux. Le soir du combat contre le Tsuchigumo, par exemple, il l'avait tendrement enlacé durant toute la nuit, murmurant dans son oreille des mots réconfortants, censés apaiser son humeur démente. Depuis sa confrontation avec ses anciens camarades, Naruto était tiraillé par le remord. L'image d'Ino baignant dans son sang, celle de Hinata qui se tordait de douleur dans les bras de Neji, Sakura qui s'était évanouie... Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était capable d'affronter un monstre géant à mains nues mais sauver ses amies, c'était au-dessus de ses forces ! Surtout quand Sasuke était impliqué. Et son compagnon qui les regardait comme autant d'obstacles gênants sur la route de sa vengeance personnelle... _

_Il se blottit un peu plus contre la poitrine chaude qui l'avait accueilli, se demandant combien de temps encore cela durerait. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois mais il avait l'impression que de longues années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Konoha était si loin... Plus que jamais, le murmure du village lui manquait. Beaucoup de choses, en fait. Le ramen exquis qu'il goûtait avec délectation à Ichiraku Ramen. La voix mélodieuse de Sakura lorsqu'elle le grondait sur son idiotie. Les bêtises de Konohamaru, la présence de ses amis d'académie, le sourire doux du professeur Iruka quand celui-ci le voyait._

_Iruka ! Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. C'était son regret le plus vif. Après tout, le professeur d'académie était son sauveur, la personne qui lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas si indésirable à Konoha. La première personne qui lui avait jamais dit qu'il était important, que sa vie comptait autant pour lui que celle de toutes les autres et même davantage. Iruka. Il était sûr que même avec sa trahison, il l'accueillerait encore à bras ouverts. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il reviendrait bientôt avec Sasuke... Une goutte glacée tombant du plafond lui remit les idées en place. Il grelotta, malgré la chaleur inhumaine qui se dégageait du corps de Sasuke._

_Ils dormaient dans une grotte emménagée par les soins de son ami, aussi loin que possible de Hotaru. Le sol était froid, mais le garçon brun avait étalé quelques peaux de bêtes diverses qu'ils avaient tués plus tôt. Leur viande se trouvait à présent dans des écuelles en bois fabriquées à la main, bien cuite et assaisonnée. Naruto n'y avait pas touché. Comment aurait-il pu manger en sachant ce qui était arrivé ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? soupira-t-il. Ino, Hinata, Sakura..._

_- Shh, fit doucement son ami. Elles n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. C'est de leur faute, non de la nôtre._

_- Et Ino ! Pourquoi l'as-tu attaquée ? Elle était... elle était..._

_Elle était étendue à terre, et son sang s'écoulait de la main de Sasuke... Il n'avait pas voulu en croire ses yeux, au départ. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, après qu'il ait supplié Shikamaru de s'en aller avec elles, Sasuke avait essuyé sa main sur un bout de toile en tissu qui s'était détaché avec le choc, laissant une traînée rouge au milieu des bibelots éparpillés au sol._

_- Ce n'était pas elle que je voulais atteindre, chuchota-t-il avec malice. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est que partie remise._

_Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux effarés à ces mots. Avec peine, il quitta les bras de Sasuke pour se lever. Ce dernier gardait une mine impassible, mais ses doigts, des doigts qui avaient caressé avec tendresse ses cheveux, des doigts qui avaient failli tuer une amie... Naruto fixa ses doigts avec une colère sourde._

_- Tu... Sakura ! C'est Sakura que tu voulais attaquer, n'est-ce pas ? Ne mens pas !_

_Sa pose tendue fit ricaner son interlocuteur._

_- Et si c'était le cas ?_

_Naruto serra les poings, prêt à bondir. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé._

**xxxxx**

Le plat préféré de Neji était les _onigiri_. Hinata s'en était étonnée, ce n'était pas vraiment un plat mais il lui avait dit que ça lui était égal. Nourrissant et sain, facile à préparer et à emporter : en mission, c'était l'idéal. Le riz froid pouvait se conserver un certain temps sans que le goût en soit terni. La jeune fille s'était donc ingénié à trouver de nouvelles recettes pour lui, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Elle était d'ailleurs devenue une experte dans la préparation du riz. En fait, elle avait découvert qu'il aimait le riz en général. Son cousin avait des goûts assez classiques : la nourriture japonaise et la musique traditionnelle lui plaisaient, ainsi que les vêtements de coupe plus ancienne et les livres de guerre. Mais comme Hiashi montrait les mêmes préférences, il s'était résolu à porter des vêtements un peu plus proches de sa tranche d'âge pour ne pas lui ressembler. Avec le temps, il s'était un peu réconcilié avec son oncle ; il avait donc petit à petit troqué sa garde-robe habituelle avec celle qu'il avait toujours voulu mettre.

En plus, Hinata lui avait dit que ses nouveaux vêtements lui allaient mieux... Il avait été sincèrement heureux. Sa Hinata était si mignonne... Elle avait accepté de porter des kimono assortis aux siens, comme il l'avait rêvé depuis leur première rencontre. Par la suite, les événements tragiques de sa famille lui avaient embrouillé les idées, mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier vraiment la forme tremblante de la petite fille timide qui avait fait battre son coeur de manière inexpliquée, son joli kimono bleu lui enserrant la taille. Il lui avait acheté le même que ce jour-là, et elle le portait toujours lorsqu'il revenait de mission, pour lui faire plaisir.

Hinata, elle, aimait mettre un peu d'exotisme dans ses repas en préparant plutôt des plats étrangers. Elle appréciait particulièrement la cuisine un peu épicée du pays du Vent. Elle écoutait des groupes de musique moderne en cachette et sans sa timidité maladive et son manque total de confiance en soi, elle aurait porté les vêtements qu'affectionnaient d'ordinaire les jeunes filles de son âge, à la coupe sexy et mignonne à la fois... Mais elle trouvait sa silhouette affreuse et la cachait sous une énorme veste et un pantalon inesthétique. Pas la peine de montrer son corps ingrat au monde, et surtout pas à Naruto ! Elle était sûre qu'il aurait détourné les yeux en voyant sa silhouette. A la place, elle lisait des romans à l'eau-de-rose, où l'héroïne un peu maladroite mais pleine de bons sentiments et de volonté finissait toujours par l'emporter sur les ennuis qui lui tombaient dessus. Elle trouvait l'amour, se mariait avec l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, fondait une famille heureuse. Fin.

Ce n'était pas sa fin à elle.

**xxxxx**

_Sasuke avait voulu tuer Sakura. Cette révélation était comme une douche froide pour Naruto. Il savait que son ami était prêt à tout pour accomplir sa vengeance, mais de là aller jusqu'à attenter à la vie de leur ancienne camarade, leur amie... La fille qui l'aimait jusqu'à vouloir le suivre dans sa quête ! Mais il pouvait parler, lui. Il était bien là, avec Sasuke, cherchant un moyen de le rendre sans cesse plus puissant... Et ils l'avaient trouvé, puisque Naruto avait accepté de mettre son corps et surtout ce qu'il renfermait à la disposition de son nouveau maître. Il appartenait à Sasuke aussi sûrement que ses cheveux étaient blonds... La proposition qu'il lui avait faite, les promesses qu'ils avaient échangées, tout était de son fait. Il ne le niait pas. Mais il refusait que des innocents aient à pâtir de son choix, et surtout pas ceux qu'ils aimait !_

_- Tu... tu es... ignoble ! Comment tu as pu ?_

_Sasuke ne répondit pas. A la surprise de son ami, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang._

_- Je m'en doutais. Tu l'aimes encore._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Sakura._

_- Je..._

_Il détourna ses yeux de ceux de son compagnon. Sasuke les gardait baissés, de toute manière. Il refusait de montrer la moindre émotion à son ami. Ca le rendait dingue ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser partager ses peines, comme Naruto le faisait ? Il avait suivi Sasuke pour essayer de l'aider, pas pour qu'il se referme comme une huître à chaque difficulté qu'ils rencontraient ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à atteindre son coeur, même après tous ces mois passés à ses côtés._

_- Et si c'était le cas ? fit-il en raillant ses mots de tantôt, espérant le faire réagir._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu le sais très bien !_

_- Mensonges ! hurla son ami._

_Et d'un geste violent, il avait frappé contre la paroi de pierre de la grotte. Naruto vit avec horreur que le choc avait ouvert une plaie conséquente sur sa main. Le sang coulait à grosses gouttes sur le sol et avait même taché certaines fourrures, mais son vis-à-vis semblait ne rien sentir._

_- Sasuke ! Tu saignes !_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je ne suis pas Sakura ! répliqua-t-il avec amertume._

_- Saloperie !_

_Et Naruto lui asséna un formidable coup de poing qui le projeta au fond de la grotte._

**xxxxx**

La tasse avait percuté le sol en émettant un bruit de clochette. Hinata contempla avec consternation les éclats qui jonchaient le sol. Quelle maladroite elle faisait ! C'était la tasse préférée de Neji, et elle était à présent en miettes. Elle sortit la tête de sa chambre, mais aucun serviteur n'était dans les parages. Comment allait-elle nettoyer ce désastre ?

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit dans le couloir, à la recherche d'une aide ou d'un balai et d'une pelle. Elle tremblait néanmoins un peu en marchant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie toute seule...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit une voix vaguement hostile.

Hanabi la fixait de ses yeux vides, identiques aux siens. Hinata émit un sourire crispé. Malgré leur lien, elle n'avait jamais été très proche de sa soeur qu'elle savait plus douée qu'elle. Hanabi était l'héritière parfaite du clan Hyuuga, tandis que Hinata n'était qu'un fardeau inutile... La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Je... commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je n'entends rien. Parle plus fort... grande soeur, et son ton était bien un peu railleur.

Hinata se mit à frissonner, de plus en plus fort. Elle avait toujours aimé sa petite soeur, même si celle-ci ne l'appréciait guère. C'était compréhensible. Hanabi était l'enfant méritante des Hyuuga, fière de ses origines et de sa manière de vivre. Elle vouait en outre une admiration sans bornes à leur père et au reste de la famille. Alors si tous disaient que Hinata n'était qu'une bouche inutile à nourrir, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas les croire. La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec à peine un peu plus de force.

- Pour quoi ? Tu n'as encore rien dit ! Exprime-toi !

- Je...

Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Que sa petite soeur, le bébé qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras à la naissance, le bébé que lui avait confiée leur mère avant de mourir en couches, lui parle avec tant de hargne...

- Hinata ?

La voix grave de Neji lui apporta tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Elle se tourna vers lui, reconnaissante. Hanabi s'était tue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, dans les couloirs ?

- Je...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main, doucement, tendrement. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer de sa hardiesse. Et Hanabi qui était encore là !

- Je... je suis désolée, j'ai cassé ta tasse... je voulais juste... chercher un balai et enlever les débris...

Elle avait baissé les yeux, s'attendant à entendre la voix déçue de Neji lui adresser des remontrances. Celui-ci se contenta de pousser un soupir rassuré.

- Ce n'est que ça ? Je vais t'aider à nettoyer, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu ne devrais plus te promener toute seule.

Et ce faisant, il adressa un regard appuyé à Hanabi qui détourna la tête. Etrangement, la petite fille semblait mécontente et frustrée ; Hinata aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu quelques fines gouttes brillantes au coin de ses yeux...

- Hanabi... s'inquiétait juste de me voir seule, murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Neji commençait déjà à s'éloigner en direction de la chambre, la main de Hinata bien fermement agrippée par la sienne. La jeune fille fut un peu surprise ; d'habitude, il ne se permettait un tel étalage de possessivité qu'en présence de son père et de ses amis...

- Vous viendrez au Conseil, Neji ? fit la voix claire de Hanabi dans leur dos. Je serai présente. Père m'a enfin permis d'y assister.

Neji s'arrêta, mais sans se retourner. Hinata fut la seule à voir la grimace méprisante qu'il avait sur le visage. Elle se jura de faire davantage d'efforts.

- Peut-être.

Et il continua son chemin en traînant sa cousine. Hanabi resta seule dans le couloir. L'expression haineuse qu'elle avait était toute entière fixée sur la silhouette de sa soeur.

**xxxxx**

_Naruto avait fini par soigner et bander les mains de Sasuke, malgré la mine boudeuse du jeune garçon. Il ne fit rien pour le bleu qu'il s'était récolté suite à son coup de poing ; celui-là, il l'avait bien mérité. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils discutent._

_- Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ino ? demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_Sasuke fixa les pansements de sa main gauche qui commençaient à partir un peu partout. Naruto aurait fait un très mauvais médico-nin. Il les délia un à un et les remit en place, de la bonne manière cette fois. Son compagnon s'impatientait._

_- Réponds-moi !_

_- C'est une technique interdite, fit Sasuke d'une voix morne. Je l'ai trouvée dans le même livre que l'invocation du monstre. Elle aspire les réserves de chakra de la victime et empêche celle-ci de les utiliser. Je voulais voir si elle était efficace._

_- Et tu as voulu la tester sur Sakura !_

_- On l'aurait emmenée avec nous. Je l'aurais soignée. Mais Ino..._

_- Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! hurla Naruto._

_- Ce n'est pas mon affaire. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'interposer._

_- Elle voulait sauver Sakura, c'est normal ! C'est toi qui... Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par l'emmener avec nous ?_

_Sasuke ne répondit pas._

_- Sasuke !_

_- Elle te manque, non ? fit-il si doucement que Naruto dut tendre l'oreille. Ta Sakura._

_- MA Sakura ? C'est de toi dont elle est amoureuse, je te rappelle, tête de piaf !_

_Sasuke gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Naruto poussa un cri frustré._

_- Aaargh ! Tu me rends dingue !_

_Il marchait de long en large dans la grotte, agité, impatient... Il finit par se planter devant Sasuke d'un air décidé._

_- Comment on fait pour la guérir ? Ino, je veux dire._

_- Tu... quelle importance, elle ne pourra plus jamais utiliser de chakra._

_- C'est pas vrai ? C'est si terrible ?_

_- Sauf si j'en décide autrement. Mais pour ça, il faudrait retourner au village, où elle se trouve..._

_- Ouais. C'est pas possible, quoi._

_- Mais un bon médico-nin peut bloquer la perte intempestive de son chakra._

_- Hein ?_

_- On peut empêcher qu'elle ne meure à petit feu._

_- Alors fais-le !_

_Sasuke avait détourné les yeux, encore une fois. Naruto en avait marre de ses... ses... aargh, il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de mot à son comportement !_

_- Tu me le demandes ? fit doucement Sasuke, et Naruto crut détecter une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix._

_- OUI !_

**xxxxx**

Ino était venue lui rendre visite. Hinata était si heureuse de voir qu'elle allait mieux ! Le message de Naruto était donc bien arrivé à temps. Elles passèrent leur après-midi à discuter de choses et d'autres, comme deux jeunes filles ordinaires. Aucune des deux ne voulait aborder les événements de cette journée si elles pouvaient l'éviter. Ino aussi s'était inquiétée du sort de Hinata. A son réveil, Tsunade lui avait donné à lire le rapport de Shikamaru. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, ce nullard... Où se cachait-il ? Il était donc si paresseux qu'il ne pouvait pas venir la voir un peu ?

- J'ai appris pour tes fiançailles, fit Ino en regardant autour d'elle.

La décoration de la chambre était exquise. Hinata avait dû choisir elle-même les éléments qui la composaient. La touche était celle d'une jeune fille, même si l'atmosphère traditionnelle était un peu étouffante. Certainement, cette estampe de fleurs, cette vaisselle mignonne, c'était le fait de son amie. En outre, aucun garçon normalement constitué n'aurait pu choisir de mettre un miroir si joli et une commode qui sentait bon la fraise et le jasmin.

- Oui. Neji est très gentil.

- Mais tu ne le regrettes pas ? C'est quand même ton cousin... et puis il y a...

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire son nom. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle subissait un blocage à ce niveau-là. Quant à son béguin précédent pour Sasuke, il était bel et bien fini depuis qu'il avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir.

- J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Je suis aussi heureuse que je pourrais l'être, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ah oui ? Et combien de fois tu as répété ces mêmes mots à tout le monde sans y penser ?

Hinata lui adressa un regard surpris, mais Ino n'était pas dupe. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle connaissait au moins aussi bien que les fleurs, c'était le coeur des jeunes filles. Il y en avait assez qui passaient à sa boutique en révélant leurs sentiments les plus profonds à travers les fleurs qu'elles achetaient. Chaque pétale, chaque tige étaient empreinte d'une partie de leur coeur. Son père lui avait dit un jour que leur petite boutique avait vu passer bien plus d'émotion que tous les lieux de rendez-vous de Konoha. C'était là que les sentiments naissants ancraient leur emprise sur leur créateur. Ino était fière de son travail. Et même si elle ne pouvait plus réaliser son rêve et devenir une kunoichi, la vision du visage rayonnant de ses clients, surtout les plus jeunes, quand elle leur tendait le bouquet qui exprimait le mieux leurs sentiments, était amplement suffisant pour calmer sa déception.

- Je suis heureuse, répéta Hinata en versant des larmes aussi pures qu'elle.

Ino lui présenta un mouchoir parfumé au tilleul. Les effluves apaisantes calmèrent un peu son amie, mais elle n'osait plus regarder son amie dans les yeux. Ino fronça les sourcils.

- Neji te traite mal ?

- Non ! Non, pas Neji...

- Ta famille alors ? Je jure que s'ils t'ont fait quoi que ce soit...

- Ino ! Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Ino décida de ne pas l'importuner davantage. Si son amie voulait parler, elle serait heureuse de l'écouter, même si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à vrai dire... Sauf être là pour elle. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

- Si tu le dis...

Elle finit son thé en silence et partit, non sans avoir promis à Hinata de revenir. Comme elle était plutôt inoffensive, les Hyuuga la laissaient volontiers lui tenir compagnie. Ino usa et abusa de ce droit, et elle apportait régulièrement avec elle un bouquet de sa composition dans lequel elle mettait tout son coeur. En voyant le regard pétillant de Hinata à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux dessus, elle ne regrettait aucun effort qu'elle avait mis dans sa fabrication.

**xxxxx**

_Naruto vit s'éloigner le faucon qui portait le message qu'il avait écrit à Tsunade. Il espérait seulement qu'elle réussirait à sauver Ino à temps. Il ne doutait pas des capacités de la médico-nin légendaire, mais Sasuke avait tellement tardé à lui communiquer les bonnes informations..._

_- Nous devons partir, avait dit son ami. Il leur sera très facile de suivre la piste de l'oiseau._

_Naruto s'était contenté de hocher la tête et de ranger leurs affaires. Sasuke évitait son regard depuis le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné. Il lui en voulait encore ? C'était frustrant et épuisant, d'essayer de deviner ce que pensait son ami... Naruto laissait couler la plupart du temps. Qu'il boude si l'envie lui en prenait ! Il n'était pas une fille, il ne savait pas comment le consoler. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs, s'il ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke faisait la gueule ?_

_- Ca t'arrive, de penser à elle ? fit brusquement la voix de son compagnon, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause dans un arbre._

_Naruto regarda les hautes branches au-dessus d'eux. Elles s'enchevêtraient avec élégance ; il ne savait pas sur quelle sorte d'arbre ils étaient perchés mais il fallait avouer qu'il était assez imposant. Il lui rappelait un peu celui de la cour de l'académie. Iruka lui avait révélé qu'il avait été planté par le premier Hokage, des dizaines d'années auparavant. Qu'il ait mis autant de temps pour devenir un tel colosse... Il braqua ses yeux sur Sasuke qui attendait anxieusement sa réponse._

_- Quelquefois, dit-il doucement, mais alors je te regarde._

_- Et ? demanda Sasuke, la voix tremblante._

_Naruto lui caressa la joue du dos de la main, doucement._

_- Je suis là, fit-il avec émotion. Et cela me suffit._

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

C'était... euh... émotionnel ? J'avoue que c'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, tout ce flot de sentiments... Bon, la prochaine fois, je refais de la baston, au moins j'ai moins honte en écrivant !


	7. Changer

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du **_Yaoi_** avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du **_NejiHina, _**du **_LeeSaku_**, mais aussi du **_Yuri_** à partir d'ici. Vous verrez.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Ce chapitre et surtout l'évolution des personnages risque d'en surprendre certains. C'est normal. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation (pour l'instant).

En outre, à partir d'ici nous arrivons dans la première grande partie du scénario. Les six chapitres précédents n'étaient qu'une sorte de prologue. Je vais sans doute réarranger un peu la présentation d'ici quelques temps mais pour l'instant je me contente de livrer la version bêta de l'histoire. Il faudra sans doute que je relise et que je corrige quelques éléments par-ci par-là mais ça prendrait trop de temps, alors voici le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 7 : Changer**

**xxxxx**

_**(Village caché de Konoha, Temps présent)**_

- Mais c'est absurde ! C'est sûrement un piège ! Ils vont se faire tuer !

Tsunade affronta avec calme et détermination le regard courroucé de son élève. Sakura s'était précipitée dans son bureau en apprenant la nouvelle de l'envoi d'Iruka sur le terrain, accompagnée de près par Lee et Gai. Ce dernier fronçait ses sourcils de manière abominable ; on aurait dit que ceux-ci étaient une extension directe de ses cheveux, tellement ils étaient dressés sur son front...

- Le professeur Iruka ne fera pas le poids ! siffla la jeune fille.

- C'est un Chuunin compétent, tout comme ses coéquipiers.

- Mais pour une telle mission !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil irrité au dossier que lui avait tendu Tsunade un peu plus tôt. C'était le même que celui qu'avaient reçus Kiba et Shino, il contenait tous les détails connus de la mission. Elle l'avait parcouru de long en large, avec une rapidité rodée par ses années d'étude à l'académie et plus tard, en autodidacte. Ce qu'elle vit confirma ses craintes ; elle s'était mise à hurler et à réclamer le retour d'Iruka et des autres.

- Ils ont accepté tout en sachant ce qu'ils risquaient, fit simplement le Hokage. Si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

- Mais Hokage...

- Lee, j'ai dit que j'en avais fini avec vous. Retire-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Toi aussi, Sakura.

Son ton était ferme. Sakura la connaissait trop bien pour tenter le diable ; elle s'inclina avec difficulté et sortit à la suite de ses deux compagnons, mais les frissons qui traversaient son corps s'étaient intensifiés. Le professeur Iruka était l'une des seules personnes en qui elle avait entièrement confiance ; pour elle comme pour la plupart des camarades de sa promotion, le Chuunin était une sorte d'oncle bienveillant qui leur faisait la leçon tout en veillant de son mieux sur les enfants du village. Sa présence discrète était un signe inconscient de stabilité pour bien des gens, signe renforcé par sa relation proche avec le regretté Sandaime., une sorte de... pilier moral. Si ce pilier était détruit...

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Tsunade, murmura la jeune fille en lui tournant le dos.

Lee la suivit, un peu indécis sur la marche à suivre.

- Vous ne venez pas, Maître ? fit-il à l'encontre de Gai, qui n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot depuis le début de leur discussion.

- Elle n'a jamais cité mon nom, Lee.

Ses deux élèves se tournèrent avec hésitation, Sakura en particulier semblait confuse. Le Jounin leur fit un sourire brillant et intense tout en levant le pouce en guise d'encouragement, mais cela ne les renseigna pas pour autant. Ce geste pouvait signifier bien des choses lorsqu'il était émis par Gai Maito : la joie et l'enthousiasme certes, mais si on le connaissait assez il pouvait aussi être la révélation de sa frustration et de son impuissance à contrôler parfaitement les événements qui se passaient autour de lui. Sakura avait mis deux ans à le comprendre, et encore sans l'aide de Lee elle ne s'en serait même pas doutée... Mais le Jounin avait sa tête des jours de printemps de la jeunesse (enfin, c'était comme ça qu'il les appelait).

- Peace, glapit-il. Je vous rejoins dans un instant. Si vous alliez tenir compagnie à Tenten en attendant ?

Ils échangèrent un regard curieux mais obéirent sans discuter. Lee sortit en dernier et referma la porte derrière lui, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers le bureau. La poignée de la porte émit un claquement sonore puissant en calant les deux battants l'un contre l'autre. Le sourire flamboyant qu'avait pris Gai se mua vite en une grimace anxieuse.

- Bon, dit-il gravement, et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez retenu ?

- J'ai une mission pour toi.

- Dites-moi que c'est pour aller veiller sur Iruka et son groupe.

- Je pourrais, mais j'ai déjà mis quelqu'un sur l'affaire. Non, j'ai besoin de toi ailleurs. Toi et ton équipe. Normalement j'aurais plutôt fait appel à des spécialistes, mais dans ce cas je vais faire une exception.

- Où ça ?

Tsunade se racla la gorge. Normalement, ce groupe n'aurait pas dû être son premier choix mais elle devait bien ça à Sakura... La jeune fille avait fait des efforts titanesques depuis qu'elle était devenue son élève, n'hésitant pas à s'entraîner jour et nuit dans la poursuite de son but. Reste à savoir si elle faisait réellement le poids face à ce qui l'attendait...

- Nous avons reçu des informations de ce visiteur, articula-t-elle d'un air sombre. C'était ces informations contre cette escorte pour le ramener chez lui. Vu les circonstances, nous ne pouvions nous permettre de refuser.

- Et quelles étaient-elles, ces informations ?

- Vous partirez ce soir, pour le pays des Plaines.

- C'est à l'autre bout du continent.

- C'est vrai. Il vaut mieux vaut ne pas trop tarder.

- La cible ?

Il n'avait posé la question que pour la forme. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, à vrai dire.

- Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki.

**xxxxx**

Kiba vérifia de nouveau les alentours du camp qu'ils avaient dressé. La nuit était fraîche ; ils devaient rester encore un moment en forêt mais ils avaient l'habitude, Konoha étant un village où la montagne et la forêt formaient les principaux éléments du paysage. Akamaru posa un museau humide sur le haut de sa veste, lui signalant que tout était calme. Pas une âme humaine à des kilomètres alentour. Par contre, ça grouillait d'insectes, des insectes qui bourdonnaient, claquaient, grinçaient, et il y en avait partout...

- C'est parce que c'est leur saison de reproduction, lui dit simplement Shino une fois qu'il fut retourné auprès de ses coéquipiers.

- Attends, tu veux dire que ces insectes que j'ai retrouvé dans mes rations étaient en train de...

- Très probablement.

- Pouah !

La mine dégoûtée qu'il tira fit rire Iruka qui était en train de lire un rouleau en face d'eux. Leur client n'esquissa pas même un geste. Il était encore drapé dans son manteau ample et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ des heures auparavant, malgré les efforts insistants de Kiba et polis d'Iruka. Kurenai leur avait signalé que par mesure de précaution, il resterait silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée au pays du Son et ne répondrait qu'aux questions où il n'aurait qu'à hocher la tête. Kiba avait grogné et Shino avait semblé émettre une légère opposition de toute la force de son mutisme immobile mais à part cela, ils étaient partis aussitôt sans en demander plus.

- J'espère que Tsunade sait ce qu'elle fait, lança Kiba en jetant un regard sombre à leur client. Je détesterais avoir une mauvaise surprise en arrivant.

Iruka tenta de leur faire un sourire d'encouragement mais cela ne marcha pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Kiba et Shino avaient leur attention fixée sur leur compagnon masqué.

- Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, fit-il en soupirant. Allez-y, les garçons, je prendrais le premier quart.

- Ok. Je prends le deuxième, sourit Kiba.

- Et moi le troisième.

Sur ces mots, Shino se glissa avec une rapidité surhumaine dans son sac de couchage et bientôt sa respiration se fit plus régulière et faible. Kiba le suivit de près mais il n'y avait rien de silencieux dans son sommeil, pas plus que pour Akamaru d'ailleurs. Iruka pensa à deux gros chiots en les voyant collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils pouvaient se montrer discrets quand il le fallait, bien sûr, mais puisqu'ils n'avaient sentis aucun danger et que Maître Iruka veillait sur eux... Ils avaient beau clamer leur indépendance et être du même rang que leur ancien professeur, ils n'arriveraient jamais vraiment à oublier qu'il avait été leur gardien et l'homme qui les avait protégé d'une attaque mercenaire lors d'une sortie en forêt, ou celui qui leur avait collé autant de fessées qu'il y avait d'étoiles dans le ciel (c'était une vision d'enfant).

- Ils sont mignons quand ils dorment, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il à la silhouette sombre qui tentait de s'éloigner discrètement dans son dos.

L'homme poussa un petit rire étouffé par le masque.

- C'était bien la peine de demander une escorte si vous comptiez nous fausser compagnie pendant la nuit... Kabuto.

Son interlocuteur s'arrêta net et le fixa un long moment. Puis, ôtant son masque d'un geste lent, Kabuto Yakushi fit un sourire étrange à Iruka Umino.

**xxxxx**

- Je refuse, fit Tenten sur un ton ferme.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible...

- Pas si terrible ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a dû subir les avances de... de... de cette femme !

Et d'un doigt indigné, elle désigna la jeune femme blonde qui observait la dispute des deux membres féminins de l'équipe Gai avec ravissement. Temari n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde offusquée par le ton insultant qu'avait utilisé Tenten à son encontre ; au contraire, cela semblait l'amuser follement. Derrière elle, Shikamaru arborait un sourire moqueur.

- Tenten ! intervint à son tour Gai, le visage sérieux.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, un peu étonnées de le voir faire une tête pareille... jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne brusquement une pose « puissante et virile », vite imitée par un Lee déchaîné par la perspective de partir enfin en mission avec Sakura. A eux deux, ils formèrent un chant puissant porté par le discours enthousiaste de Gai.

- Dis-toi que c'est pour l'amélioration des relations entre Konoha et Suna ! Ne vois-tu pas la beauté du lien fraternel qui unit nos deux villages, tels deux frères d'armes luttant vaillamment sur le front en arborant fièrement le lien éternel et sacré du printemps de leur jeunesse ! Nous, de Konoha, devons nous montrer digne de la faveur insigne que nous donnent les dieux en renforçant coûte que coûte et en approfondissant les valeurs qui nous unissent !

Il ne sembla pas remarquer l'air consterné qu'arboraient ses deux autres élèves ni le fou rire de Temari. Shikamaru bailla. Le visage de Tenten prit une teinte cramoisie.

- ÇA VA PAS, NON ? JE NE COUCHERAIS PAS AVEC TEMARI POUR « APPROFONDIR » NOS RELATIONS ! hurla Tenten d'un air horrifié.

Elle le regretta aussitôt. Les passants qui déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'académie se tournèrent vers eux avec une palette étendue de réactions, allant de la colère à l'intérêt pervers en passant par l'amusement le plus vif et le dégoût.

- Bien joué, siffla Sakura en secouant la tête. Ça va être discret comme mission, tiens.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit Shikamaru en se rapprochant d'elle, alors que Tenten se recroquevillait sur elle-même en balbutiant de vagues excuses. Vous devez aussi passer par Suna, non ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, lui répondit la jeune fille, mais Tenten est gênée... Si Temari ne passait pas son temps à lui faire du rentre-dedans, aussi !

- Du rentre-dedans, hein ? sourit Shikamaru. Terme intéressant que tu utilises là...

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de rougir à l'évocation des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Décidément, Shikamaru était resté un peu trop longtemps avec cette perverse de Temari, pour qu'il se mette à penser comme elle au moindre terme malheureux que les autres utilisaient ! Elle détourna dédaigneusement la tête. Gai et Lee n'avaient pas fini leurs spectacle ; des vagues battantes, une falaise, un soleil couchant s'étaient joints à leurs larmes émouvantes et leurs voeux de relations saines. Sakura soupira. Qu'ils continuent si cela les amusait, elle était trop lasse pour essayer de faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Et elle avait autre chose à penser, de toute manière.

Ils allaient retrouver Sasuke et Naruto ! Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux ? Deux ans ? Depuis le désastre de leur voyage à Hotaru. Depuis qu'Ino avait abandonné sa carrière de ninja et que Hinata avait été fiancée de force, puis mariée à son cousin Neji. Elle serra les poings avec détermination.

Shikamaru l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il ignorait les détails exacts de leur mission, juste qu'ils avaient besoin de passer par le pays du Vent pour aller à l'autre bout du continent. Mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner, en voyant l'impatience frustrée de Sakura, que l'affaire concernait ses anciens camarades Sasuke et Naruto. On les avait peut-être retrouvé ? Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas facile de les ramener ou de les convaincre de rentrer, mais celle qui avait le plus de chances de réussir était sans doute la jeune fille qui se trouvait près de lui, l'esprit perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il priait intérieurement pour sa réussite, mais sans lui en toucher mot.

Cela ne le concernait plus, à présent.

**xxxxx**

Iruka lança un shuriken en direction de Kabuto qui l'attrapa d'un geste vif. Aucun des deux autres hommes n'avait remué un muscle malgré l'agitation.

- Ils dorment bien, vos élèves.

- Ils ne sont plus mes élèves depuis qu'ils sont sortis de l'académie, vous devriez le savoir.

- Peut-être, mais ils continuent de vous appeler « Maître ». Ils ont beau être Chuunin, je ne pense pas qu'ils oublieront de sitôt leur professeur Iruka. Pas plus que moi, d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai jamais été votre professeur, Kabuto. Revenez vous asseoir. Nous avons encore une longue route devant nous, vous devez conserver tes forces. Et pas question de vous laisser seul.

- Quelle confiance !

- Si vous essayez de faire du mal à n'importe lequel d'entre nous ou à Konoha, je vous jure que...

- Ok, ok. Je viens.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire à son aîné, puis il le rejoignit près du feu. Iruka remua les braises avec un morceau de bois, faisant voler dans l'air quelques flammèches qui grésillèrent un instant.

- _Nous sommes observés,_ chuchota-t-il calmement. _Deux personnes, je dirais._

- _C'est bien ce qui me semblait._

- _Si ça se trouve, je t'ai sauvé la vie._

Iruka attrapa une barre vitaminée et la lança à Kabuto.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé, je crois, fit-il à voix haute.

- Merci bien, professeur Iruka, et Kabuto croqua à pleines dents dans la confiserie.

- _Ça m'étonnerait. Ils sont à nos basques depuis notre départ. Je dirais qu'ils viennent de chez toi._

- _Et l'un d'eux est Kakashi._

- _Tu le connais bien ?_

- _Assez pour savoir quand il me suit._

- _C'est ennuyeux. Il n'a pas confiance en moi._

- _Kabuto, personne en ce bas-monde n'a confiance en toi, pas même ton patron. Non, en fait je dirais que c'est lui qui se méfie le plus de toi._

- _Ce n'est pas impossible, _fit son compagnon en remettant ses lunettes en place. _Surtout après mon départ._

- _Il n'est pas au courant ?_

- _Non, et avec un peu de chance je serais revenu avant qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit._

-_ Je vois._

Le feu continuait à crépiter doucement en émettant une lueur faible. Seuls, quelques cris d'animaux rompaient de temps à autre le silence ambiant. Iruka détecta un léger mouvement de l'arbre où il avait repéré leurs « spectateurs ». Sans doute essayaient-ils d'entendre leur conversation. Bien leur en prenne ; Kabuto et lui maîtrisaient la ventriloquie à la perfection et leurs murmures n'auraient certainement pas pu atteindre les oreilles de leurs observateurs. Il fit un sourire crispé à la silhouette du déserteur assis à côté de lui et lui demanda tout haut ce qu'il pensait du voyage. Kabuto lui répondit sur le même ton qu'il avait hâte de rentrer, puis ils se turent et firent comme s'ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées (ce qui était à demi vrai).

- _Tu les a drogués ? _demanda plus doucement Kabuto en observant la silhouette endormie des deux autres hommes et du chien géant.

- _Je voulais qu'on discute seul à seul. Je pensais bien que, timide comme tu es, tu n'aurais pas daigné me parler sinon._

- _Comme si tu avais besoin de ça !_ fit le plus jeune homme en ricanant. Ç_a n'a pas dû être de la tarte de trouver la bonne dose de somnifère pour ce monstre._

D'un mouvement discret du menton, il désigna Akamaru qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. Il formait presque un concert avec son maître ; en tout cas, la régularité de leur rythme était assez impressionnant... un peu comme ces vieux couples qui avaient vécus un demi-siècle ensemble. Leurs mouvements et leurs pensées étaient parfaitement synchrones.

- _J'aime les chiens,_ murmura Iruka. _C'est normal que je demande au clan Inuzuka des précisions sur leurs compagnons à quatre pattes. Je reçois régulièrement un membre de leur famille dans mes classes, il faut bien que je sache m'occuper aussi des chiens en cas de problème._

- _Ah oui ?_

- _Ça, et le ninja copieur m'a montré._

- _Kakashi ? Cela m'étonne. Lui aussi alors, tu l'as mis dans ta poche ?_

- _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point._

Iruka lui fit un petit sourire carnassier. Les flammes se reflétaient dans son regard ; il avait une expression que Kabuto connaissait bien, pour l'avoir côtoyée quotidiennement depuis ces deux dernières années... Il chassa l'image d'Orochimaru de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur Iruka. Oui, cet homme était dangereux, malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait dire sur la « gentillesse » du professeur.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, avec ton maître ? _fit soudainement la voix de son interlocuteur.

- _Rien._

- _Vraiment ?_

- _Oui. Je suis seul responsable, cette fois._

C'était inutile de mentir, Iruka saurait voir entre les lignes. Son aîné avait plus d'expérience en la matière. Il contempla un instant les traits paisibles de l'autre homme. Il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire dans son apparence : brun, les yeux marrons, il avait une coupe de cheveux typique de leur village et l'allure tranquille d'un homme sans histoires. Le sourire qu'il donnait sans compter était doux et rassurant, son visage avenant avait plus d'une fois été une valeur sûre à laquelle s'accrocher pour bien des enfants de l'académie. Quand il pensait à ce que cela dissimulait en réalité...

- _Et comment va-t-il ? _poursuivit Kabuto sans se laisser démonter. _Ton maître à toi._

- _Bien. Il se demande seulement si ceux d'Oto ont perdu toute énergie._

- _Nous pourrions dire la même chose de vous. Cela fait combien de temps que tu es à Konoha ? Vingt ans ?_

- _Suffisamment pour ne pas commettre la même erreur que vous. Orochimaru a été bien impatient dans sa manoeuvre, et ça lui a coûté ; je crois savoir qu'il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, non ?_

Kabuto ne répondit pas. La lune sortit de derrière un gros nuage, illuminant la petite clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Iruka fit un signe de tête hâtif en direction du sac de couchage vide qu'il avait préparé pour Kabuto. Sa pose était nerveuse et inquiète.

- Allez vous coucher. Dans une heure, je réveillerais Kiba. Et pas de surprises !

- Soit. Merci pour cette merveilleuse compagnie, professeur Iruka, fit Kabuto sur un ton ironique.

Il se glissa dans sa couche sans insister. Il avait bien fait de réclamer la venue d'Iruka avec eux. Il savait maintenant que l'illustre patron de celui-ci était effectivement en train de préparer un projet de grande envergure. Certes, Iruka n'avait émis aucune indication à ce sujet mais le simple fait d'échanger de telles banalités... et d'admettre l'ambiguïté de sa présence à Konoha, était une preuve indéniable pour lui. C'était comme une sorte d'avertissement. Le maître de Kabuto n'avait rien de prévu ? Parfait, parce que le sien si, alors qu'Oto reste en-dehors de tout ça, ou leur petit pays ne s'en relèverait pas. Pas plus que son maître infirme dans son corps de pacotille.

Il restait maintenant à savoir si Konoha réagirait de la bonne manière aux informations qu'il leur avait transmises. Connaissant leur attachement aux deux garçons, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'insecte minuscule qui s'était fixé dans le col de son manteau à son insu s'envolait en direction de l'un des autres sacs.

**xxxxx**

- Vraiment trop louche, fit Jiraiya en passant la flasque de sake à Kakashi qui la refusa poliment. Kabuto est allé dormir.

- Et Iruka ?

- Aucune réaction. Il reste à surveiller.

- Ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés ?

- Je ne pense pas, sinon on aurait eu droit à un accueil musclé. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Je pensais que le gamin sauvage et sa bestiole auraient eu plus de flair que ça. Et la dernière fois que j'ai croisé un Aburame, j'ai eu un mal de chien à lui dissimuler ma présence ou même ce que je pensais. Ils ont des insectes qui détectent le moindre changement de température d'un corps ou qui sont capables de sentir les phéromones et autres joyeusetés émises par un organisme.

- Ils ont peut-être été drogués ?

- Par Kabuto ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de ce type, fourbe comme il est.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, gamin ?

Kakashi hocha gravement la tête. Il fixait la silhouette d'Iruka.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ta relation avec le petit protégé de mon ancien maître ?

- Ma relation ?

- Oui, tu sais, y'a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi t'aurais le béguin pour lui.

- Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Foutaises.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui, vaguement surpris. Il pensait être le seul à avoir remarqué...

- Il n'est pas ce qu'il fait croire au monde.

- Hum. Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouaip. Le Sandaime aussi me l'avait dit, qu'il se méfiait de ce que ce gamin était capable de faire. C'est pour ça qu'il le gardait près de lui, il voulait l'avoir à l'oeil.

- Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, dans ce cas ?

- Pour faire quoi ? Nous n'avons pas de preuves qu'il mijote un mauvais coup. On ne sait même pas s'il est effectivement un traître potentiel. Après tout, ça fait des années qu'il est un citoyen respectable de Konoha. Il n'a jamais failli à son rôle et je connais un paquet de gens qui lui donneraient le bon dieu sans confession. Enfin, on verra. Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur lui ?

- Iruka Umino, vingt-sept ans, Chuunin et professeur d'académie. Il a perdu ses parents durant l'attaque du Kyuubi. Le Sandaime l'a pris sous son aile. Il est connu pour être un excellent professeur, les gens n'ont pas à se plaindre de lui. Il est sociable, bien intégré à la population et jouit même d'un statut privilégié. C'est aussi... le tuteur de Naruto.

Jiraiya lui fit une tape amicale dans le dos.

- T'as bien potassé ton sujet, on dirait, fit-il en riant. T'es sûr que t'es pas un peu amoureux ?

- Absolument.

Le Sannin prit un air grave.

- Tes gamins, hein ?

- Je ne laisserais personne être un danger pour eux. Ni Orochimaru, ni même le professeur Iruka.

- Ouais, une vraie mère poule.

Il ramena son regard à la clairière. Iruka n'avait pas bougé. Bientôt, il se lèverait pour aller changer de place avec Kiba.

- Pour l'instant, on ne fait rien et on les observe. Si Orochimaru ou qui que ce soit intervient... eh bien, on n'aura qu'à le leur faire regretter.

**xxxxx**

- Allez ! En avant, mes joyeux compagnons ! tonna Gai à la sortie du village. Que la gloire du village rejaillisse sur nos actions futures !

- Mmm, gémit Tenten en lançant un coup d'oeil morose à la jeune femme accrochée à son bras, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Temari se serra un peu plus fort contre la fille aux chignons, lui procurant un frisson d'horreur qui la traversa de la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Sakura et Lee rirent en les voyant. Ils portaient chacun un sac de voyage assez conséquent ; la route serait longue jusqu'au pays des Plaines et même s'ils faisaient escale à Suna, ils auraient besoin de bien des affaires.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, fit Sakura à son amie. On sera vite arrivé à Suna.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, tiens...

- Quoi, tu n'es pas contente de faire un bout de chemin avec moi, Tenten chérie ? susurra Temari à son oreille en soufflant langoureusement dans le conduit auditif.

Sa victime se mit à trembler et à rougir ; elle lança un regard suppliant au reste de son équipe mais ceux-ci détournaient le regard en souriant... Lee s'amusait même à siffloter un air printanier sur l'éclosion des bourgeons et sur les amours naissants.

- Lâcheurs, traîtres ! pleura la jeune fille en essayant de décoller Temari de son bras, en vain.

Elle sentit alors une main hardie se faufiler habilement sous son haut rose et glisser doucement, sensuellement sur sa peau en lui donnant la chair de poule, de plus en plus haut jusqu'à la naissance de son sein gauche...

- Temari ! Bas les pattes ! hurla-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

- Hmm, pourquoi ? Tu as la peau si douce, ma petite perle orientale...

Le tout dit alors qu'elle lui mordillait l'oreille... Lee commençait à tourner de l'oeil devant tant d'ardeur amoureuse et Gai émit un sifflement ravi. Sakura était au moins aussi rouge que Tenten et s'ingéniait à regarder partout ailleurs. Quant à Shikamaru, il observait la scène avec désintérêt. Tenten avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa dignité...

- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne la repousses pas plus fort ? fit alors une voix dans leur dos.

Sakura se retourna pour faire un sourire hésitant à la nouvelle venue, qu'Ino lui rendit sans rechigner. Elle portait une robe printanière qui s'accordait délicieusement avec le bouquet de fleurs des champs qu'elle avait au bras. Un panier de plantes hétéroclites pendait à son autre bras. Lee lui fit un signe amical.

- Vous partez tous ? fit la fleuriste.

- Non, juste l'équipe Gai. Mais comme on doit passer par Suna, Shikamaru et Temari nous accompagnent, lui répondit Lee.

- Je vois. C'est... pratique.

Ce disant, elle lança un regard appuyé à Tenten qui lui fit une grimace. Temari souriait d'un air étrange tout en continuant à tripoter sa camarade brune.

- J'étais en livraison quand je vous ai vu de loin. Les affaires vont bien à Suna ? fit-elle en s'adressant à Shikamaru, mais elle n'avait pas quitté Temari des yeux.

- Couci-couça. Et dans la boutique de tes parents ?

- Oui. Tout va bien, je veux dire, rajouta-t-elle d'un air absent.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux femmes, l'air déterminée. Plongeant sa main dans le panier qu'elle tenait en plus du bouquet, elle sortit une rose de la couleur des cheveux de Sakura et la tendit à Temari avec le sourire.

- Bon voyage, fit-elle doucement. Voici un cadeau pour votre bon retour au pays.

Son vis-à-vis prit délicatement la fleur de ses mains en souriant. Puis, lâchant Tenten qui paraissait confuse, elle se baissa et prit la main encore tendue d'Ino, y collant une bise délicate.

- C'est une gentille attention, fit-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

Le visage d'Ino rosit de plaisir. Les autres les regardaient avec de grands yeux, Tenten en particulier... Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Lorsqu'elles étaient encore copines à l'académie, Ino n'arrêtait pas de lui parler du langage des fleurs, qu'elle maîtrisait avec la passion de la fleuriste de vocation qu'elle était. Elle semblait beaucoup y tenir et croyait dur comme fer au sens de chacune d'entre elles. Celle-ci en particulier signifiait « Mon amour vous est acquis, avec ma plus grande tendresse ».

- Shikamaru, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? chuchota Sakura à l'encontre de son ami.

- C'est Temari, elle a un peu trop bu l'autre soir alors qu'on fêtait ma promotion, elle s'est jetée sur Ino et lui a roulé un patin.

- QUOI !

- Bah forcément, tu connais Ino, elle s'est tout de suite fait des idées...

- Et Temari la laisse faire ?

- Temari ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Son but dans la vie c'est d'être la plus grande playgirl du pays du Vent. Alors une conquête de plus, tu penses...

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Et Tenten ?

- Quoi, elle est intéressée peut-être ? On dirait pas, pourtant, du moins c'est ce qu'elle arrête pas de répéter...

- Tu sais bien que si elle ne voulait vraiment pas elle lui aurait déjà collé un pain !

- Hum, peut-être...

Sakura lui adressa un regard mécontent. Le pauvre Lee ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Gai avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait dû trop lire de romans d'espionnage mettant en scène des lesbiennes ninja...

- On y va ? fit alors la voix énervée de Tenten. On a une mission je vous rappelle, et pas énormément de temps !

Elle attrapa le bras de Temari d'un geste violent et l'entraîna avec elle. Cette dernière fit un geste d'au revoir à Ino avec la rose qu'elle lui avait offerte. Shikamaru les suivit en traînant les pieds.

- Désolée, Ino, on est pressé, s'excusa Sakura en partant en dernier. On se fait une bouffe à mon retour ?

- Ok, acquiesça son amie. Et dépêche-toi, Lee t'attend.

- Oui. Et... euh... tu ne devrais peut-être pas trop t'emballer pour Temari, tu sais...

- T'inquiètes, je suis une grande fille.

- Si tu le dis...

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à la fleuriste. Celle-ci remit son panier en ordre et rentra dans le village. Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire, et après cela elle pourrait peut-être passer voir Hinata...

**xxxxx**

Deux bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules et le tirèrent en arrière. Sasuke leva les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon. Une mèche de cheveux blonds lui chatouillait le front. Il la retira d'un geste presque inconscient et sourit à son amant.

- J'ai bientôt fini, fit-il d'une voix douce.

- J'espère bien ! Je me sens seul, moi, dans ce grand lit vide !

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Il me semblait pourtant bien t'avoir entendu t'extasier dessus à notre arrivée.

- Oui, en pensant aux trucs qu'on pourrait faire dedans ! Mais on n'a même pas eu encore le temps de le baptiser !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme idioties ?

- Ben oui, c'est la patronne qui m'a dit que quand on dort dans un nouveau lit, il fallait le baptiser avec ses fluides corporels et...

- Naruto, tu ne devrais pas écouter tout ce qu'on te raconte.

- Mais...

- Va te coucher. J'arrive dans un instant.

- Grumph...

Pourtant, le jeune homme obéit. Le regard coquin qu'il lança à Sasuke le confirma sur la manière dont il l'accueillerait dans leur couche... Son ami ne s'en inquiéta pas. Naruto avait toujours été très remuant et intense, ce n'était pas ici qu'il allait changer.

- Tout se passe comme prévu ? fit une voix nasillarde après que Naruto soit parti.

- Parfaitement bien, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire cruel. Ni Naruto ni le Kyuubi n'ont l'air de faire de mauvaise réaction à la drogue, au contraire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux.

- Tu y est sans doute aussi pour quelque chose, je me trompe ?

- Peut-être, ricana le jeune homme. En tout cas, vous pouvez dire à votre patron que tout est en règle.

- Parfait. Au fait, vous risquez d'avoir de la compagnie.

- Comment ça ?

- L'un de nos informateurs nous a signalé que Kabuto Yakushi du village du Son avait vendu votre position. Attendez-vous à recevoir une petite visite d'ici quelques jours. Ou vous comptez fuir ?

Sasuke remit une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place. Ceux-ci avaient poussés jusqu'au milieu de son dos ; il les tenait attachés avec un morceau de corde bleue que lui avait donné Naruto, le jour où il s'était plaint qu'ils lui tombaient dans les yeux et la bouche. Son sourire s'était encore agrandi.

- Surtout pas, fit-il. Nous allons voir si cette bande de faibles a fait des progrès. Et puis, j'ai encore besoin de tester un peu ce nouveau Naruto... Tant mieux s'il s'agit de personnes que nous connaissons, cela n'en sera que plus intéressant. Dites à votre maître que je maîtrise parfaitement la situation.

- Comme vous voudrez, dit son interlocuteur en s'inclinant, et il disparut dans un murmure.

Sasuke se trouva de nouveau seul. Réajustant la ceinture de son kimono, il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Naruto dans leur chambre. En chemin, il bouscula une servante qui portait des serviettes. Elle voulut s'excuser poliment avant de ramasser ses affaires,mais ce fut à peine s'il la remarqua, et il passa son chemin.

Il avait une mission à accomplir, et rien ne pourrait le détourner de son chemin. Surtout pas quelques éléments disposables.

_**A suivre...**_

**XXXXX**

Argh, beaucoup d'éléments de scénario d'un coup, résultat il se passe pas grand chose... désolée, mais ça devait être fait. Ça sera pire dans le prochain chapitre je pense. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à écrire au fur et à mesure même quand j'ai un scénario prédéfini, certaines choses changent ou se rajoutent toutes seules comme l'apparition de Sasuke et Naruto en fin de chapitre...

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois !


	8. Agiter

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du **_Yaoi_** avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du **_NejiHina, _**du **_LeeSaku_**, mais aussi du **_Yuri_** à partir d'ici.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Pfou... j'ai bien envie de laisser tomber l'énumération des couples et autres, tellement cette histoire évolue plus vite que leurs sentiments amoureux. Ne vous y trompez pas, il y a des choses qui sont décidées depuis longtemps, comme la manière dont vont évoluer les personnages et leurs motivations. Mais plus j'écris et plus je me rends compte que dans un monde d'intrigues aussi complexe que celui que j'ai voulu créer le grand amour est quand même assez casse-gueule. Une chose est sûre et j'y tiens, c'est le lien qui unit Sasuke et Naruto. Pour le reste, on verra où les aléas de l'écriture vont les mener.

Comme j'utilise des termes peut-être obscurs pour certains d'entre vous, j'ai mis des notes à la fin du chapitre pour expliquer certaines choses. Bonne lecture à tous et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas en cas de besoin !

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 8 : Agiter**

**xxxxx**

Ino passa longuement le peigne dans les cheveux de Hinata. Ceux-ci avaient beaucoup poussé et atteignaient maintenant sa taille. Elle les attachait la plupart du temps avec un ruban rouge délicieusement brodé, cadeau de Neji qui l'avait rapporté du pays de l'Eau. Son cousin ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui ramener quelque chose de ses missions à l'extérieur, que ce soit un bijou, un vêtement ou simplement la description des contrées lointaines qu'il avait visitées. La jeune fille l'écoutait le regard pétillant ; durant ces instants passés à conter son récit, Neji avait l'impression que sa cousine oubliait son statut d'épouse cloîtrée pour l'accompagner sur les chemins en quête d'aventure. Quant à elle, elle lui apportait douceur et réconfort, un havre de paix vers lequel aller lorsque la colère sourde qui lui tordait les entrailles depuis trop longtemps menaçait de s'échapper pour se révéler au grand jour. Le sourire de sa cousine lui faisait l'effet d'un baume frais et apaisant.

- J'ai croisé l'équipe Gai avec Shikamaru et Temari, tout-à-l'heure en venant, fit Ino en lissant une mèche rebelle. Ils partaient ensemble pour le pays du Vent.

- Vraiment ? Une mission diplomatique, peut-être ?

- Je ne pense pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ne feront qu'un bout de chemin jusqu'à Suna. L'équipe Gai avait l'air d'avoir une mission à eux.

- Je vois, fit Hinata d'un air pensif. Et... comment va Sakura ?

C'était un sujet délicat, mais il y avait longtemps qu'Ino ne se laissait plus intimider par l'allure frêle de son amie et les regards hostiles qui l'attendaient à la sortie. Elle savait Hinata plus forte que ce que les autres voulaient bien croire, y compris Neji. A vrai dire, elle détestait la manière dont le jeune homme s'occupait de son épouse, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Il la gardait inutilement à l'écart, lui et toute sa famille. Les Hyuuga avaient-ils donc si peu confiance en l'une de leurs filles pour qu'ils la gardent ainsi en cage, comme une enfant infirme qui n'aurait pas la force d'affronter le monde ? Ou était-elle plutôt considérée comme une créature pathétique qui n'était plus capable de se défendre ?

- Ino, tu me fais mal ! geignit son amie en attrapant la mèche de cheveux que la jeune fille blonde venait de tirer d'un geste violent.

- Pardon !

Dépitée, Ino lâcha son peigne qui s'abattit sur le sol avec un bruit métallique. Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant tandis que Hinata dardait sur elle les siens. Cette dernière ramassa l'objet et se mit en devoir de démêler les noeuds qu'Ino avait rajouté par inadvertance. Elle poussa un soupir attristé qui attira l'attention de son amie.

- Hinata, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais... Ino, tu n'as pas encore abandonné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Abandonné ? Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne vois pas...

Mais elle déglutit péniblement et se mit à réarranger le bouquet qu'elle avait amené à son amie et qui trônait à présent en bonne place dans un vase, sur une étagère qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée. Hinata finit de se coiffer et attacha ses cheveux comme à son habitude. Le rouge de son ruban laissait une tache vive sur la blancheur immaculée de son kimono, rappelant à Ino une tache de sang sur la neige. Elle commença à préparer du thé pour elle et pour son invitée.

- Je parle de ton rêve, dit-elle doucement en remuant la poudre d'un geste précis, rodé par l'habitude.

Le mouvement monotone de son fouet était une distraction bienvenue pour Ino. Elle quitta sa tâche pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, comme le voulait la coutume.

- Je suis une bonne fleuriste, fit simplement la jeune fille, mais sa voix laissait transparaître une once de tristesse qui aurait pu échapper à un autre que Hinata.

Pourtant, elle se contenta de lui tendre sa tasse avec cérémonie, que son amie accepta avec bonne grâce. Hinata remarqua qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec le bout des dents, signe infaillible de nervosité chez elle. Elle lui fit un sourire doux mais dénué de chaleur.

- Peut-être, mais avec le temps tu serais aussi devenue une excellente kunoichi.

- Tout comme toi, non ?

Son amie secoua la tête.

- Moi, c'est différent.

- En quoi ? Toi tu n'as pas perdu tes facultés pour te battre, contrairement à moi !

- Je... Chaque personne ici-bas a sa place. La mienne est de rester ici.

- Et de veiller au confort égoïste de Neji ? De faire en sorte que ton hypocrite famille ait l'air sans tache aux yeux du monde ? De permettre à ta soeur de prendre ta succession alors que tu es tout à fait en droit de réclamer ta place en tant qu'héritière ? C'est ça, la justice ?

Elle s'était à demi-levée dans sa diatribe, sa tasse complètement oubliée à côté d'elle. Hinata secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était juste, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais quelquefois...

- Quelquefois c'est mieux de s'écraser comme une pauvre merde et de laisser passer, c'est ça ? De faire comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas alors que ta vie est fichue et que quoi que tu fasses, rien ne peut aller mieux ?

Hinata redressa brusquement la tête. Ino s'arrêta net ; elle avait voulu secouer un peu son amie qu'elle voyait soumise jusqu'à l'écoeurement aux lois de sa famille, et elle avait sous les yeux un visage aux traits tirés par une volonté incroyable, telle qu'elle n'en avait plus vu depuis le combat de Naruto contre Neji à l'examen Chuunin, des années auparavant. Tout comme Naruto avait fait preuve d'une détermination extraordinaire ce jour-là pour prouver à Neji que le destin d'un homme n'était pas scellé à sa naissance, les yeux de Hinata, ces yeux blancs sans iris ni pupille qui semblaient sans vie pour un étranger au clan, ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière folle et décidée. Elle serra les poings sur la louche qu'elle tenait encore ; Ino vit ses jointures devenir blancs, et en relevant les yeux sur son visage...

- Hinata, ton byakugan ! Il s'est activé !

- Non, pas maintenant...

- Quoi ?

Son visage se contracta en une grimace douloureuse, les veines à présent proéminentes autour de ses yeux prirent une teinte violacée. Ino voulut s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras mais son amie l'arrêta d'un geste tout en se tenant la tempe. La lueur de ses yeux s'était intensifiée.

- C'est encore pire, fit-elle avec une voix crispée. Ino, il faut que tu ailles chercher le Hokage !

- Tsunade ? Mais...

- Je t'en prie ! C'est vraiment important !

Elle s'affala presque sur le sol, ses mains raclaient le tapis situé sous elle en émettant un crissement ignoble. Ino hocha vivement la tête et se précipita à l'extérieur, mais une fois arrivée dans le couloir elle reprit son calme et se mit à marcher. Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle salua avec considération les membres de la famille Hyuuga qui l'attendaient et elle fit même une courbette à Hanabi, malgré le sourire un brin railleur de cette dernière. Le Hokage, avait dit Hinata. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait mentionné sa famille, et de toute manière Ino ne leur aurait pas confié la vie de Hinata si celle-ci était en danger. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'irait voir la jeune fille avant le lendemain, lorsqu'ils lui apporteraient son petit déjeuner. Sauf rares exceptions, on la laissait toujours seule et n'eût été les visites de ses amis et de Neji, elle aurait passé le restant de ses jours dans la solitude et la réclusion. Ino réfréna le sentiment de colère et de frustration qui commençait à l'envahir et une fois hors de vue de la demeure des Hyuuga, elle se mit à courir.

Les membres de l'académie la virent arriver avec surprise. La plupart la connaissaient mais elle n'était pas venue seule depuis des années, sauf pour livrer quelques fleurs ou pour apporter un objet oublié à son père. Mais elle n'avait ni bouquet, ni paquet. Ses cheveux en désordre, son souffle saccadé laissaient deviner une affaire peu commune. Elle ne fit pas attention aux divers ninja qui lui adressaient la parole et se dirigea d'un pas ferme jusqu'au bureau des missions où elle demanda à voir le Hokage de toute urgence. Elle fut prise en charge par Genma Shiranui, qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'un des arbitres du dernier examen Chuunin.

- Ino, c'est ça ? fit-il de sa voix lente, la brindille entre ses dents se balançant au gré de ses mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut que je parle au Hokage ! C'est Hinata ! Elle...

- Hinata Hyuuga ? Mais... elle n'est pas chez elle ?

- Si ! Mais elle vient de...

- De ?

Elle interrompit l'explication qu'elle allait lui donner à cause d'une idée qui lui traversa la tête. Shiranui ne semblait manifestement pas savoir ce qui se passait, pas plus les membres de la famille Hyuuga. Neji n'aurait jamais laissé sa femme souffrir de la sorte, du moins il ne serait pas parti nonchalamment en mission à l'autre bout du pays s'il avait craint pour sa santé. Même si elle blâmait la manière dont il traitait Hinata, il fallait avouer pour sa défense qu'il aimait du fond du coeur sa cousine. Et puis il y avait la façon dont elle avait présenté les choses. Elle connaissait bien son amie, depuis le temps, elle savait qu'elle tenait énormément aux titres. Hinata avait bien dit « le Hokage ». Pas simplement Tsunade, le médecin, la femme qui allait souvent (trop souvent ?) lui rendre visite. Elle le savait parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de la croiser en allant elle-même voir Hinata. Elle en était sûre, à présent. Elle avait réclamé « le Hokage ». Le chef de ce village. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Puis elle se souvint du visage crispé de son amie...

- Le byakugan, murmura-t-elle, fascinée. C'est comme ce jour-là...

- Quoi ? demanda un Genma un peu perdu. Mais enfin, Ino, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je vous en prie ! Il faut absolument que je parle au Hokage !

- Tu veux voir le Hokage ? Mais... elle est occupée, et...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit alors une voix féminine.

- Ah, Kurenai, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Genma en adressant un sourire crispé à sa vieille amie. C'est Ino, elle veut voir le Hokage à propos de la petite Hyuuga, je crois...

- Hinata ?

Kurenai prit un air alarmé, que trahissait à peine sa posture digne. Hinata lui avait déjà parlé maintes fois de son ancien professeur. Ino savait à quel point la jeune fille brune l'admirait, et en la voyant de plus près elle commençait à comprendre un peu son point de vue. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait été intimidée par le regard froid qu'elle lui lançait, le hochement de tête qu'elle lui fit l'aurait terrorisée plus sûrement que l'idée de perdre ses cheveux (qui étaient pourtant sa plus grande fierté). Mais elle avait changé, et ses peurs aussi. Kurenai informa Genma qu'elle s'en occupait et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le tout dans une maîtrise de soi parfaite, et le coeur d'Ino se gonfla de jalousie, une jalousie pure qui côtoyait la haine. Il y avait des centaines de femmes de cette carrure dans tout le pays, et elle n'en faisait pas partie. La moindre gamine sortant de l'académie avait plus de chances de devenir une kunoichi émérite qu'elle. Elle hocha gravement la tête et prit une décision silencieuse.

Peu importait le prix, elle ferait tout pour reprendre son ancien statut.

**xxxxx**

Naruto frappa du poing dans la paume de son autre main, et une onde de choc couleur feu, au souffle puissant et brûlant, se déchaîna autour de lui en soulevant la poussière et même des bouts de terre. Il était prêt. Il enfonça son pied dans le sol ; les muscles tendus et le sourire arrogant d'un jeune homme à sa première chasse, tout dans sa posture laissait deviner l'imminence d'une attaque.

Sasuke lui adressa un ricanement méprisant. Le manteau sombre qu'il portait se souleva sous l'effet de la brise et il fit signe à Naruto d'y aller. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

D'un mouvement puissant de la cheville, il s'était propulsé en avant à toute vitesse, tendant le poing avec la ferme intention de l'enfoncer dans le corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne bougea même pas. Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'il esquive au tout dernier moment, mais il tint bon et une main gantée sortit de sous son manteau, révélant des vêtements noirs qui lui collaient tellement au corps qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été cousus sur lui. En temps normal, son amant aurait marqué une pause pour contempler à loisir l'anatomie du jeune homme, mais ils étaient en situation de combat et la moindre distraction aurait pu lui être fatal.

Le poing de Sasuke se referma sur le sien, la puissance provoquée par le choc creusa une niche de plusieurs mètres de circonférence sous leurs pieds. Les sourires satisfaits qu'ils échangèrent donnèrent le véritable signal de leur affrontement.

Naruto attrapa d'un geste vif le bras tendu de Sasuke. Le bloquant avec sûreté en enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair, il se servit de l'appui qu'il avait au sol pour soulever d'un coup son adversaire et le propulser à terre. Du moins, c'était son intention. Sasuke fit pivoter son tronc à mi-course, ses jambes s'accrochèrent autour du cou de Naruto sans qu'il sache vraiment comment et la situation se trouva vite inversée, même s'il avait encore le bras de Sasuke bien calé dans sa main. Son adversaire fit peser son poids sur sa nuque et il n'eut d'autre choix, pour ne pas finir le cou brisé, que de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Mais ses jambes étaient encore libres. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup de poing avec son autre main, il propulsa ses pieds dans le dos de son adversaire qui perdit l'équilibre un instant, assez pour que Naruto puisse se démêler de sa poigne et s'éloigner de lui. Il se mirent debout en un instant, à quelques mètres à peine l'un de l'autre.

Il ne s'était pas passé une seconde depuis le début de l'attaque.

Sasuke contempla la silhouette de son adversaire d'un air satisfait. Pas mal du tout pour un échauffement rapide avec la puissance du Sceau au maximum. Il avait même rajouté quelques entraves de sa composition. Naruto avait décidément fait des progrès.

- Bien, fit-il d'une voix claire, maintenant débarrasse-toi de ta première entrave. Dans cinq minutes, tu laisseras tomber la deuxième aussi, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je sorte.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il fouilla au niveau de la taille de son survêtement orange et noir et en sortit une lourde ceinture de métal qui émit un sifflement aigu en se détachant. Un peu de fumée grise s'en échappa ; il n'y fit pas attention. Il la jeta devant lui d'un geste lent. Elle s'enfonça profondément dans la terre en propageant une odeur âcre ; Sasuke vit le sol autour d'elle se gonfler en grosses bulles furieuses qui éclatèrent en expulsant plusieurs giclées de terre, qui recouvrèrent rapidement le trou.

En quelques bonds, Sasuke s'éloigna de de leur lieu d'entraînement. Il ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard, pas plus qu'il n'avait oublié ce que la montagne (la seule du pays des Plaines) au pied de laquelle il se trouvait enfermait. Une grotte s'ouvrait à son flanc, juste devant lui. Il s'y aventura à pas mesurés. Elle n'était pas très profonde mais un sentiment accablant accueillait tous ceux qui essayaient d'y entrer, comme un poids sur votre poitrine qui vous écrasait au cours de l'avancée et qui refusait de vous quitter tant que vous n'étiez pas sorti. Le jeune garçon en fit abstraction et bientôt, il se retrouva devant une paroi lisse sur laquelle étaient gravées d'étranges inscriptions à demi effacées. Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il avait eu accès à des archives complètes gracieusement fournies par leur « associé », qui faisait état de tout ce qui était là et davantage.

Derrière cette paroi, en sommeil depuis des siècles, se trouvait un _Oni _qu'un moine avait banni parce qu'il terrorisait la région. Le moine en question n'avait pas eu la force de vaincre son ennemi mais son pouvoir avait suffi à l'enfermer dans la montagne artificielle qu'il créa de ses mains, libérant les habitants et apportant la paix et la prospérité. Malheureusement, le moine était mort suite à son acte d'héroïsme. Des siècles plus tard, plus personne dans le pays ne se souvenait de lui ou du démon ; le sceau qui enfermait ce dernier était néanmoins si puissant qu'il suffisait à éloigner les curieux de la montagne.

Quelle ironie, de savoir que le moine qui avait enfermé ce démon avait souffert du même sort que le Yondaime plus de quinze ans auparavant. Mais contrairement au héros de Konoha, le souvenir du moine avait sombré dans l'oubli. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke allait réveiller ce démon pour pouvoir tester la force du sien. Naruto et le Kyuubi n'attendaient plus que lui.

Il mordit violemment le bout de son index droit, laissant échapper un filet de sang vermeille avec lequel il traça l'incantation nécessaire au réveil de l'_Oni_. Ça n'était pas bien difficile ; il avait passé les deux dernières années à étudier tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les arts occultes, les sceaux et autres invocations diverses. Il y allait de sa vie et de celle de Naruto ; après tout, tous deux étaient sous l'emprise d'un sceau terrible qu'on leur avait donné contre leur volonté... Inconsciemment, il plaqua sa main libre sur l'emplacement de son cou où se trouvait l'ancienne marque laissée par Orochimaru. Elle n'agissait plus autant, grâce notamment aux conseils précieux de leur allié mais mieux valait ne pas se relâcher. Le moindre écart, la moindre hésitation pourrait ouvrir une brèche béante à travers laquelle la conscience d'Orochimaru s'introduirait sans vergogne, chassant la sienne propre... Et avec un Naruto complètement dévoué à Sasuke, il n'osait pas imaginer le désastre que cela causerait. Il voulait tuer Itachi, pas aider involontairement un pseudo-dictateur fou à asservir le monde.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'encombrer de pensées inutiles. Le sceau se brisait déjà sous ses doigts, chassé par l'incantation qu'il traçait de son sang. Aussi efficace soit-il, il était trop vieux pour pouvoir espérer résister à la marque de Sasuke.

Il fallait à présent qu'il s'éloigne. Sa force n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre d'affronter seul un _Oni_ dans la force de l'âge ; et celui-ci avait dormi si longtemps, il devait être parfaitement reposé mais aussi affamé et furieux... Heureusement, il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de pouvoir pleinement se libérer. Largement assez pour qu'il puisse se mettre en lieu sûr. Le démon tomberait directement sur Naruto en sortant, qui était en train de préparer en douceur la venue du _Kyuubi_. Ce n'était pas chose facile. La créature était loin d'être docile ; malgré tous leurs efforts et la bonne volonté de Naruto, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à le libérer jusqu'à la troisième queue et ce à un prix assez élevé, puisque la dernière fois qu'il était sorti...

Un mugissement formidable interrompit le cours de ses souvenirs. L'_Oni_ ? Mais le sceau était encore intact ! Il avait calculé qu'il lui faudrait encore dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'éroder la première couche de la paroi...

Celle-ci se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort. Sasuke vit avec horreur des craquelures apparaître çà et là, craquelures qui allaient en s'agrandissant... Le démon était réveillé et forçait sa prison pour sortir plus vite. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre s'il ne voulait pas être la première victime de sa rage !

Il se détourna du spectacle du mur en pierre ravagé au moment où une main rouge gigantesque passait à travers celle-ci en expédiant des rochers dans toute la grotte. Sasuke se précipita vers la sortie, le coeur battant. Surtout, ne pas regarder en arrière ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver entre les deux monstres lorsque ceux-ci commenceraient à se battre !

- Naruto ! Il est derrière moi ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de son ami.

Le jeune garçon blond lui jeta un regard surpris. Sasuke n'avait-il pas prévu de se laisser une avance, comme à son habitude ? Il enleva à la hâte ses dernières entraves. Ce n'était pas très prudent mais la situation semblait l'exiger... Il avait rarement vu son ami dans un tel état de panique, lui qui d'ordinaire maîtrisait parfaitement ses invocations.

La grotte de laquelle il était sorti vibra d'horrible manière au son d'un cri terrible. La montagne toute entière parut frémir ; puis, sortant de l'ouverture béante, une main rougeaude et trapue aux doigts sertis de griffes acérées et sales frappa contre la paroi d'un geste rageur. L'_Oni_ émergea enfin en entier. Il était tel que l'avait décrit Sasuke la veille.

Il était gigantesque, plus grand même que le _Tsuchigumo_ que lui avait fait affronter Sasuke deux ans auparavant. Mais son ami lui avait avoué que l'araignée géante n'était que de puissance moyenne comparée à la créature qui le lorgnait de ses yeux courroucés. Sa peau toute entière était d'un rouge vif, sur lequel l'ocre de son pagne déchiré tranchait de manière grotesque. L'épaisse crinière qui entourait son visage furibond semblait agitée de soubresauts nerveux ; Naruto fixa les crocs qui sortaient de sa bouche et les cornes qui ornaient sa tête... Cette créature paraissait différente de celles que lui avait fait combattre Sasuke jusque-là, elle avait l'air intelligente mais en même temps il émanait d'elle une force brute effrayante qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle des invocations des Sannin, qu'il avait pu apercevoir des années plus tôt...

Sasuke l'avait dépassé en courant, sans doute pour aller se mettre à l'abri. C'était plus prudent. Naruto sentait déjà l'aura familière de _Kyuubi_ pénétrer ses membres, leur donnant une vitalité surhumaine. Son corps fut pris d'un soubresaut ; le chakra qu'il reçut en surplus lui donna le vertige et il se surprit à grogner de contentement. Le _Kyuubi_ voulait prendre le contrôle.

_Plutôt mourir, _ songea Naruto. _Je sais très bien ce que tu feras une fois libre, monstre. Tu voudras te venger de Sasuke pour avoir voulu te dominer. Pas question !_

Il se mit en position. L'_Oni_ avait remarqué sa présence et dardait à présent sur lui ses yeux furibonds. Il parut reconnaître son adversaire. Déjà, le chakra du _Kyuubi _avait commencé à envelopper le corps de Naruto. Il s'affaissa presque à quatre pattes, ses mains se courbèrent en griffes, son visage prit un air sauvage que renforçaient la pousse de ses crocs et l'allongement de ses pupilles. L'_Oni_ poussa un cri dément. Un _kitsune_ ! Sept-cent ans passés à dormir dans cette grotte, et la première chose qu'il voyait en se levant était un _kitsune_, non, pire, un _Kyuubi_ ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il plongea une main dans la montagne qui parut scintiller légèrement. Elle en sortit un gourdin colossal en pierre, qu'il brandit devant lui en signe de menace.

Naruto recula un peu, impressionné malgré lui ; pourtant, sa part démoniaque se déchaîna et il put mesurer toute l'intensité de la colère du _Kyuubi_. Il avait un _Oni_ devant lui, l'un de ses ennemis naturels ! Naruto n'avait plus ressenti une telle vigueur en lui depuis qu'il avait réussi à sortir sa troisième queue. Ce combat s'annonçait des plus intéressants !

**xxxxx**

- Ils ont commencé ? demanda le compagnon de route qu'on lui avait assigné pour cette fois, un certain Hijiri Tsumon.

- Oui, fit-il simplement.

- Et...

- Et ?

- Ce que j'aime bien avec toi tu vois, répliqua Hijiri en riant, c'est que t'es un bavard et un marrant. Toujours le bon mot pour tes camarades.

Son compagnon ne répondit pas. Il restait immobile à contempler le spectacle de la bataille qui débutait en contrebas. Hijiri siffla en voyant l'immense traînée que l'Oni avait faite dans la terre en la raclant avec son gourdin, sans doute une tactique pour intimider son adversaire. La silhouette feu et noire qu'était Naruto avait esquivé l'attaque grossière sans même y penser, portée par son instinct. Le chakra qui se dégageait des deux entités était si important qu'il faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Hijiri, alors qu'il était à bonne distance des combattants, sur un aigle de papier et d'encre gigantesque que son compagnon avait fait apparaître pour leur permettre d'assister plus confortablement (et plus prudemment) à la joute.

- Et tu comptes rester encore longtemps, Sai ou quel que soit ton nom ?

Pas de réponse. Mais de toute façon, Hijiri commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il s'installa aussi commodément que possible et sortit une barre énergétique du sac de voyage qu'il avait emporté, dans laquelle il croqua à pleines dents. Puis il fit la grimace.

- Beûrk. Les rations de Konoha sont toujours aussi dégueulasses.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues à les manger ?

Ah, enfin une réaction. Hijiri fit un immense sourire au jeune garçon qui n'avait pas quitté la scène de l'affrontement des yeux. Il était bizarre, ce garçon. Un vrai néant de sentiments. Enfin, si ça lui faisait plaisir de jouer les sacs à glaçons... En tout cas, ça ne risquait pas de lui arriver !

Hijiri Tsumon était pour sa part un optimiste convaincu. Si, vraiment. C'était assez incongru venant d'un membre de la section « Torture et interrogatoire », mais bon ! Il avait toujours été comme ça et il n'était pas près de changer, même avec toutes les saletés qu'il faisait chaque jour au nom de Konoha et les embrouilles dans lesquelles il se trouvait mêlé jusqu'au cou. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à torturer les gens à petit feu, à les tuer quand il le fallait, à commettre les pires bassesses et les pires abominations pour la cause qu'il croyait juste. Car c'était ça, le truc. La foi. Il n'était pas intimement persuadé d'être meilleur que les autres ou d'avoir choisi le camp du gentil ou quoi, juste que la cause à laquelle il s'était ultimement ralliée lui plaisait le plus. Et c'était tellement commun, de nos jours, de trahir son village pour un tiers. C'était même presque... cool. Comme d'annoncer tout à trac aux gens au milieu d'un sublime et délicieux dîner que vous faisiez partie des bourreaux attitrés de Konoha, pour juste après décrire les détails du métier avant le dessert. C'était tordant, de voir la face dégoûtée et horrifiée des gens recracher leur nourriture à l'évocation des tripes et autres joyeusetés qu'il manipulait quasiment chaque jour. Ça le mettait même en appétit. Du coup, plus personne ne l'invitait à manger, allez savoir pourquoi.

D'où son virement de cap. C'était comme une sorte de changement professionnel à la ninja. Votre boulot ne vous satisfait plus, vous vous faites chier à découper les membres des ennemis capturés et à arracher leurs doigts et un oeil pour les plonger dans l'acide devant eux ? Changez de camp. Choisissez un autre patron auquel vous jurerez une fidélité sans faille (du moins jusqu'au prochain). C'était facile, particulièrement risqué et moralement indéfendable. Parfait pour lui, en somme. Et cerise sur le gâteau, le boss en question et sa cause lui donnaient des frissons (il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus faire la distinction entre frissons de plaisir et frissons d'horreur, boulot oblige. C'était plus pratique comme ça et moins encombrant à la longue). Du vrai bonheur en boîte.

- Il a l'air d'assurer, le gamin, dis donc, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en voyant le bras géant de Naruto porter un coup formidable à son adversaire, le faisant valser sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

- C'est normal. Il s'agit du réceptacle du _Kyuubi_. La puissance des _Bijuu_ dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer.

Était-ce l'imagination de Hijiri, ou bien les yeux de Sai brillaient-ils à l'annonce de ses mots ? D'ailleurs, il l'avait rarement entendu en utiliser autant, du moins avec lui. Intéressant. Et il suivait le moindre mouvement de Naruto d'un air presque avide (pour Sai), il lui semblait même que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement... Pour un expert du corps humain comme lui, les plus infimes réactions, les plus petits tics nerveux étaient une source d'informations précieuse. C'était grâce à cette capacité d'observation minutieuse qu'il pouvait voir qu'un ennemi mentait, dissimulait quelque chose ou était tout simplement sur le point de rendre l'âme. En outre, Hijiri avait aussi un petit truc bien à lui, une sorte de secret de famille...

Tiens, ça aussi c'était cool, les techniques familiales (et accessoirement utile mais bon, qui était-il pour juger du mérite d'une technique ou d'une autre). Pas étonnant qu'on fasse des pieds et des mains pour tenter de les acquérir. Il en avait charcuté, des cobayes à la section « Médecine et investigation » (qu'il squattait de temps à autre quand l'envie lui prenait de changer un peu la finalité pour laquelle il utilisait ses talents). Mais bon, en fin de compte c'était encore la même chose. Non, il fallait qu'il élargisse un peu son horizon. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de trahir son village natal en suivant la volonté d'un mystérieux (enfin, pas pour lui vu qu'il l'avait rencontré en personne) et charismatique leader auto-proclamé d'une organisation plus secrète encore que l'Akatsuki ?

Donc, trahison, cool. Surveillance d'un gamin qui tentait de jouer les dieux de pacotille en voulant contrôler un _Bijuu_, moins cool mais intéressant à regarder, surtout si comme il le devinait un peu son propre compagnon de voyage était en train de développer un béguin monstre pour le _Jinchuuriki_ du _Kyuubi_. Mission de protection pour empêcher que ces fouineurs de Konoha ne viennent déranger ce sale gosse de Sasuke Uchiha avant qu'il n'arrive à trouver le moyen de manipuler le _Kyuubi_ à sa guise, super cool.

Non, le problème c'était l'attente avec Sai et surtout trois kilos de rations venant tout droit des stocks de Konoha...

**xxxxx**

Sasuke vit avec horreur la massue enflammée de l'_Oni_ s'abattre sur la forme à deux queues de Naruto, le propulsant à terre en laissant une marque profonde qui creusa la plaine. A la prochaine saison des pluies, le trou causé par la déflagration se transformerait en un petit lac aménagé dont le fond porterait la trace du passage du _Kyuubi_. Naruto se releva avec peine ; du sang coulait à gros torrents des plaies ouvertes que sa transformation ajouté au combat avaient causées. Il tituba, une fois, deux fois, ses queues frémirent. L'_Oni_ se rapprochait à toute vitesse, les crocs saillants et le gourdin tendu en avant. Celui-ci était fortement ébréché du fait de la violence des chocs qu'il avait à supporter. Il était difficile de distinguer le sang du démon sur sa peau écarlate, mais les grosses flaques qui jonchaient la plaine à plusieurs endroits pouvaient témoigner de la fureur de leur affrontement. Naruto ne bougeait plus. Seules, ses queues frétillaient encore un peu.

Sa troisième queue ! Il en était donc arrivé à cette extrémité ? Il lui fallait plus de puissance pour vaincre son ennemi, mais il ne maîtrisait encore imparfaitement sa troisième transformation...

L'_Oni_ parut comprendre sa manoeuvre ; avec un cri de rage qui résonna sur la plaine, il mit toutes ses forces dans le coup qu'il allait porter...

... et fut arrêté net par une rafale de vent gigantesque, presque une tornade, qui le fit se reculer avec surprise, les yeux exorbités par la consternation. Lorsque le vent se fut affaibli, il aperçut devant lui un _Karasu-Tengu_, qui, bien qu'étant considérablement plus petit, n'avait pas moins de prestance que lui. L'immense éventail qu'il tenait à deux mains tremblait encore de la tempête qu'il venait de provoquer ; de son bec effilé sortit un croassement rauque, un avertissement qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. L'_Oni_ poussa un mugissement furieux : de quel droit le peuple des airs osait-il interrompre son combat contre un vulgaire _kitsune_ ? Mais la créature nouvellement apparue ne sembla pas impressionnée ; au contraire, elle se mit avec défi entre lui et sa cible. Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé. Même le tremblement de ses queues avait disparu.

- Naruto ! fit alors la voix angoissée de Sasuke.

Il s'était précipité sur le lieu du combat malgré le danger ; l'_Oni_ était sur le point de tuer son ami... Et il aurait réussi, s'il n'avait pas envoyé son _Karasu-Tengu_, la créature mythique à tête de corbeau qui était devenue son protecteur grâce au pacte de sang qu'il avait effectué avec lui un an auparavant.

Tremblant de colère, il se mit entre Naruto et l'_Oni_, prêt à combattre et à défendre son ami, ou à fuir au besoin... Son plan serait complètement gâché si Naruto mourrait ici. Il fallait qu'il le défende, coûte que coûte.

Le démon en face de lui le lorgna de ses yeux cruels. Puis poussant un rire tonitruant qui fit trembler l'air, il se précipita sur le _Karasu-Tengu_ pour l'attraper. Celui-ci esquiva d'un geste prompt et se mit à agiter son éventail avec dextérité, et à chaque mouvement une rafale tranchante se dirigeait sur son adversaire, de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à ce que les coupures profondes qui zébraient sa peau se confondirent avec les crevasses de ses muscles. Un étang de sang commençait à se former sous ses pieds, et il tentait encore de blesser son ennemi.

Le voyant affaibli, Sasuke commit alors l'erreur de croire qu'il avait remporté la victoire. Il lui tourna le dos pour pouvoir s'occuper de Naruto, ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas l'écart soudain de la trajectoire du dernier coup de l'_Oni_. Le _Karasu-Tengu_ l'aperçut au dernier moment, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le bout de la massue que le démon tenait encore rencontra le dos de Sasuke qui en eut le souffle coupé ; il sombra vite dans l'inconscience. Son corps fut projeté juste devant l'ombre du _Kyuubi_. Un de ses bras formait un angle étrange.

Naruto baissa les yeux sur le profil cassé qui était allongé à ses pieds. Sasuke respirait encore, mais très faiblement ; le _Karasu-Tengu_ se mit à disparaître, petit à petit, en lançant un dernier regard désolé à son maître...

Le gémissement aigu partit du fond de sa gorge, lentement, et il enfla, enfla... Il finit par se transformer en un braillement guttural qui prit une ampleur telle qu'on l'entendit à l'autre bout du pays. Le chakra qui l'entourait et qui avait diminué s'intensifia d'un coup ; la terre trembla de manière significative. L'air semblait bouillir autour de lui.

- Sasuke, réussit à murmurer Naruto dans son délire, le bras tendu vers la forme inanimée de son ami.

De l'eau apparut soudain autour de lui, montant jusqu'à former un océan dans lequel il se dirigea avec peine. La dépouille de Sasuke flottait loin en avant, et elle prenait de plus en plus de distance malgré les efforts désespérés qu'il faisait pour essayer de la rattraper...

Il se retrouva d'un coup devant un portail imposant et terrible sur lequel était apposé un simple bout de papier marqué d'un sceau. Entre les barreaux, dont chacun était au moins aussi épais qu'un tronc de chêne, il pouvait distinguer une ombre titanesque dont les yeux brillants, comme deux phares indicateurs, lui donnaient l'impression d'une limite à ne surtout pas franchir. Il hésita à peine. Sasuke, son Sasuke avait besoin de lui.

A peine avait-il pénétré dans la prison que le buste du _Kyuubi_ apparut, monstrueux et féroce. Il ouvrit ses mains autour de Naruto et les referma d'un coup sec ; et entre ses doigts griffus, une lumière intense illumina l'atmosphère, un ricanement sinistre se fit entendre.

Le _Kyuubi _avait entièrement pris possession du corps de son hôte.

**xxxxx**

Hinata se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle hurle ! Personne ne devait savoir ! Son front se contracta douloureusement, ses yeux lui brûlaient... Elle avait l'impression que le haut de sa tête voulait exploser. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait arrachée les yeux pour ne plus avoir à subir ça, pour ne plus avoir mal...

Elle suait à grosses gouttes et se tordait de manière grotesque sur le sol. Renversés, les accessoires de la cérémonie du thé, jetés à terre et foulés depuis longtemps, les friandises qu'elle servait avec gentillesse à ses invités. Le mal descendait de plus en plus, il envahissait son corps tout entier, et elle brûlait, brûlait, que tout cela finisse, Naruto, que quelqu'un l'aide, Naruto...

- Hinata ? fit la voix lointaine et inquiète de Tsunade, qui s'était précipitée au domaine des Hyuuga suite à l'avertissement d'Ino et de Kurenai.

Les deux autres femmes attendaient en retrait, l'air perdu, surveillant la porte de telle sorte qu'on ne vienne pas les déranger. Le clan avait été désagréablement surpris de voir débarquer à l'improviste le Hokage et sa suite, qui avait demandé avec précipitation à voir Hinata. Elle avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à entrer sans attendre leur invitation, en les sommant de les laisser seules à seules. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé discuter un ordre du Hokage, même si Hiashi lui avait jeté un coup d'oeil alarmé. Tsunade savait bien qu'au fond, le chef actuel des Hyuuga aimait sa fille, même s'il n'avait que peu de fois eu l'occasion de le prouver. Mais les hommes de ce clan avaient une manière si phallocrate de traiter leurs filles, surtout celles qui ne semblaient pas faire preuve de force d'âme ! Hanabi était une exception, mais seulement parce qu'elle suivait à la lettre les directives de la famille. Même Neji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de couver à sa manière la fille qu'il aimait, jusqu'à l'étouffer presque...

Mais heureusement, Hinata était une jeune fille solide, malgré tous les signes qui laissaient deviner le contraire. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu supporter seule la malédiction qui lui avait été imposée tout en restant dans l'ombre de cette famille, sans dire un mot ni se plaindre ? Comment aurait-elle pu supporter d'être le seul ancrage sûr de Neji, le seul mur qui le séparait de la folie latente qui l'attendait ? Hinata Hyuuga était une fille exceptionnelle, mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Et à présent, elle était détruite à petit feu par le fardeau qu'elle avait accepté de porter pour les deux hommes qu'elle aimait.

Jamais. Tsunade ne le permettrait pas, pas tant qu'elle serait en vie. Elle fit signe aux deux autres femmes de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Kurenai dut traîner Ino qui avait les jambes sciées par l'anxiété, mais ses mains moites témoignaient pour elle. Elle avait peur. Peur de perdre son élève, peur de perdre la fille de son coeur. Mais le Hokage savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le Hokage sauverait Hinata, n'est-ce pas ?

Lançant un dernier regard au corps agité de soubresauts de son ancienne élève, elle fit coulisser les portes de la chambre et se tourna vers Ino. Le sourire rassurant qu'elle tenta de lui donner n'était pas très convaincant, mais il parut faire l'affaire puisque son vis-à-vis hocha la tête et s'installa par terre.

Kurenai s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à attendre.

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

Bon, je me suis dit qu'un petit lexique ne ferait pas de mal pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec les termes utilisés.

**La cérémonie du thé, ou _Chanoyu_ : **J'ai mis une version simplifiée du fait de l'isolement volontaire de Hinata, de la version sans doute légèrement différente dans le monde de _Naruto _et aussi parce que ça me faisait chier de retranscrire chaque étape dans la narration. Mais en réalité, une vraie cérémonie du thé est plus longue et plus ritualisée. J'ai en gros gardé le principal en simplifiant, mais normalement ça aurait dû donner ça :

_L'hôte prend la cuiller et la boîte et verse du matcha (trois cuillerées par invité) dans le bol ; il puise une louche d'eau chaude dans la bouilloire, en verse le tiers environ dans le bol et remet le reste dans la bouilloire. Il bat ensuite la mixture avec le fouet jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait à peu près la consistance et la couleur verte d'une soupe aux pois assez épaisse. Le thé ainsi préparé s'appelle le koicha. Le matcha utilisé pour cette préparation est composé de jeunes feuilles prélevées sur des arbres à thé qui ont de vingt à soixante-dix ans d'âge, ou davantage. L'hôte pose le bol à la place voulue, près du foyer ou du brasero, et l'invité d'honneur s'approche, à genoux, pour le prendre._

Et encore, là c'est assez simple... remerciez-moi de ne pas passer par la version longue à chaque fois parce que sinon on n'en aurait jamais fini...

**_Bijuu_**, **_Jinchuuriki_** : Le _Bijuu_ est tout simplement l'un des neuf démons qu'a imaginé Kishimoto dans le monde de _Naruto_, chacun ayant une à neuf queues. Le _Jinchuuriki_ est leur hôte, l'humain sacrifié dans lequel on a enfermé le _Bijuu_ pour le contrôler ou le contenir. Le _Bijuu_ de Gaara est Shukaku ou Ichibi (Une Queue), celui de Naruto est Kyuubi qui a comme son nom l'indique neuf queues.

**Hijiri Tsumon **: Il me fallait un illustre inconnu pour ce passage, j'ai décidé d'utiliser Hijiri Tsumon qui est un vrai perso pas connu pour deux balles de _Naruto_ que j'ai découvert grâce à Hitto-sama dans sa fic _Le journal du Grand Hijiri Tsumon _(un peu de pub n'a jamais fait de mal) Je l'ai adapté à mes goûts et comme il me plaît bien, je pense qu'il va passer du statut de g_uest-star_ d'un chapitre à véritable personnage-clé. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Hitto-sama pour ça.

**_Oni_ et _Karasu-Tengu_** : Ce sont deux créatures du folklore japonais.

Pour faire simple, un _Oni_ est un démon typique à la stature massive, qui vit dans la montagne. Il a une couleur de peau variable et possède des griffes, des crocs et des cornes. Il s'habille la plupart du temps avec un pagne (souvent en peau de tigre) et utilise une massue spéciale pour se défendre. Les _Oni_ sont réputés féroces et selon certaines sources, l'un de leurs ennemis naturels est le _kitsune._ Un bon exemple d'_Oni_ est pour ceux qui connaissent, la famille de Lum dans _Urusei Yatsura _de Rumiko Takahashi.

Le _Karasu-Tengu_ est un cousin proche du _Tengu_ (un autre type de démon mais bon je passe). De forme humanoïde, il a une tête de corbeau et des ailes dans le dos. Il porte des vêtements traditionnels japonais et son domaine est le ciel. Tout comme le _Tengu_, il utilise un éventail géant avec lequel il contrôle le vent. On dit aussi que cette créature affectionne les intrigues et les complots, se rangeant souvent du côté de ceux qui veulent renverser le pouvoir en place...


	9. Jouer

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du **_Yaoi_** avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du **_NejiHina, _**du **_LeeSaku_**, mais aussi du **_Yuri_** à partir d'ici.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review et qui suivent mon histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bah il se passe des choses ici, mais ce n'est que le début d'une liste qui sera longue, je pense. Et encore une fois, j'avais ce chapitre déjà planifié à l'avance mais il ne s'est pas exactement déroulé comme prévu à l'écriture. Enfin... J'ai parfois l'impression de masteriser une partie de jeu de rôle, ce qui est contradictoire parce qu'à la base, en JDR vous avez des joueurs qui sont des vrais gens pas aussi manipulables que les persos que l'on crée et écrit soi-même... Mais passons. Bonne lecture à tous !

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 9 : Jouer**

**xxxxx**

Iruka servit une pleine louche de bouillie aux céréales à Kiba qui en était déjà à sa troisième portion. Comme d'habitude depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait dû préparer le petit déjeuner au réveil. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour chaque repas qu'ils prenaient ; Kiba était bien incapable de concocter autre chose que de la viande grillée et quant à Shino, il avait des goûts alimentaires bien particuliers qui ne plaisaient pas vraiment à tout le monde, comme de rajouter du wasabi en grosse quantité à un curry assaisonné de mayonnaise... C'était censé lui donner plus de goût, disait-il. Kiba avait vomi tout son content et Akamaru avait hurlé à la mort pendant deux bonnes minutes, tandis qu'Iruka, un peu plus au fait à cause sans doute de ses années de professorat, s'était contenté d'ingurgiter une bouteille d'eau fraîche ou deux pour faire passer. Il n'osait pas demander comment les deux garçons s'étaient débrouillés jusque-là pour se sustenter sans subir d'intoxication alimentaire. Sans doute les repas étaient-ils assurés par Hinata ou Kurenai, lorsqu'elles faisaient encore équipe avec eux. Quelquefois, Kiba devait partir chasser pour son compte et Iruka savait de source sûre qu'un festin de viande crue ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde les Inuzuka, qui pouvaient se comporter en vraies bêtes sauvages lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Quant à Shino, il n'avait aucun problème avec sa cuisine puisqu'il l'avait déjà vu ingurgiter son curry spécial sans broncher. Et puis de toute façon, les Aburame n'étaient pas de très grands excités comme l'étaient Kiba ou Naruto.

La pensée de son ancien élève lui arracha un soupir peiné... qui se transforma vite en un ricanement sarcastique dans sa tête. Les autres n'avaient vu et senti que la marque de sa tristesse et ses regrets, qu'il affichait sans vergogne sur les traits malléables de son visage. Grand bien leur fasse. Il n'était plus dans le village, et chaque kilomètre parcouru lui donnait de plus en plus envie de laisser tomber son masque et ses sentiments feints... Mais pas encore. Kiba et Shino avaient beau être assez drogués pour ignorer le passage d'un monstre géant à moins de quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres intelligents et observateurs, surtout l'héritier des Aburame. Le moindre geste qui ne serait pas propre au professeur Iruka Umino pourrait briser ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu l'image du gentil citoyen propre sur lui qu'il avait mis tant d'années de travail acharné à construire. Il avait calculé le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre attitude, allant même jusqu'à s'inculquer des sentiments artificiels pour plus de crédibilité ; il n'allait pas tout jeter à l'eau maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où se trouvait son maître. Même si la présence discrète et futile de Jiraiya et Kakashi (il les avait repéré avec certitude au réveil) éveillait en lui des instincts longtemps cachés de meurtre, en particulier en direction du ninja copieur... Il aurait pu se servir des deux imbéciles heureux qui le suivaient en tant que coéquipiers pour tendre un piège au jonin... Il aurait pu. Mais cela aurait été trop voyant, surtout avec la présence du Sannin à ses côtés. Comment Naruto l'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, l'ermite pervers. Il en avait entendu des choses, à son sujet. C'était un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer. Cela risquait fortement de perturber la suite de leurs plans.

Kabuto lui lança un regard interrogateur. Iruka lui répondit par un sourire niais, ce même sourire qui lui avait valu les faveurs du Cinquième Hokage et de Gai Maito. Le sourire qu'il travaillait depuis son enfance, depuis ce jour...

- Ah, je suis repu ! s'écria un Kiba ravi en s'étirant. C'était délicieux comme d'habitude, professeur Iruka !

- Merci, Kiba, fit en riant son interlocuteur, ça me touche beaucoup. Même si je trouve qu'à ton âge, tu devrais manger plus proprement...

Et ce disant, il lorgna la nourriture aux pieds du chuunin, restes de son son repas avalé avec gloutonnerie. Shino entamait à peine la moitié du sien.

- Bah, c'est pas perdu pour tout le monde !

En effet, Akamaru engloutissait déjà ce qu'il avait laissé, malgré la part royale que lui avait servi Iruka dans une gamelle identique aux leurs. Kabuto observait la scène sans dire un mot. Une fois encore, il avait refusé de partager leur repas, prétextant un mal de ventre. Iruka savait qu'il préférait encore les barres de survie sous emballage sûr (celles-ci avaient été spécialement protégées par un sceau par Kabuto lui-même à leur départ) à la nourriture d'Iruka assaisonnée de drogues de sa composition... Sage décision, mais bien inutile, puisqu'après tout le chuunin ne le considérait nullement comme une menace, du moins pas encore...

- Nous sommes encore loin de la frontière ? demanda Kiba en se passant un cure-dent dans la bouche. J'en ai marre de ce voyage ! J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond !

- C'est sans doute le cas, fit Shino d'une voix monocorde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Mais à sa grande frustration, son ami resta silencieux.

- Eh ! Réponds-moi !

- Allons, allons, fit Iruka d'une voix apaisante. Ne nous pressons pas. Je suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas loin.

- Mouais... je sais pas. Si ça se trouve, c'est encore un coup de ce type.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se contenta de relever la tête. Les trois autres hommes virent le masque pencher de côté, comme sous l'effet d'une question silencieuse ou peut-être, d'une moquerie quelconque...

- Eh, t'avises pas de te foutre de nous, surtout ! grogna Kiba avec colère.

- Je n'oserais pas, fit la voix étouffée de Kabuto, bien qu'il ne daignât pas ôter son masque. Je suis en position de faiblesse ici, n'est-ce pas professeur Iruka ?

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une manière maligne qui sembla mettre Iruka mal à l'aise. Par réflexe, Kiba se mit immédiatement entre lui et son compagnon.

- Ne t'avise pas de t'attaquer à Iruka ou je t'explose, c'est bien compris ?

- Kiba... murmura Iruka comme pour le calmer, mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Le visage sérieux, presque grave de son ancien élève surprit un peu le chuunin. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu dans un tel état, sauf peut-être le jour où Akamaru avait bien failli mourir de ses blessures... Ce qui fit pousser un autre sourire sur son visage, le sourire qu'il réservait habituellement à ceux qu'il voulait rallier à lui d'une façon plus... intime. A sa grande satisfaction, Kiba se mit à rougir et le regard protecteur qu'il lui lança, ainsi que le geste de défi qu'il fit à Kabuto le confirma sur son hypothèse. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon comme pour l'arrêter mais celle-ci traîna un peu plus que nécessaire sur son vêtement et il se permit même une légère tape qui aurait pu passer pour paternelle, n'eût été la poigne toute sensuelle qu'il y mit...

- Merci de ton aide, Kiba, mais je crois que tu te trompes. Kabuto ne s'aviserait pas de nous faire du mal dans ces conditions, alors que nous le tenons quasiment à notre merci, n'est-ce pas Kabuto ? Après tout, vous êtes venu de votre plein gré nous voir, et nous allons bientôt nous quitter en bons termes, n'est-ce pas ? Puis nous repartirons chacun de notre côté vaquer à nos affaires, sans rien changer à nos habitudes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas changé un instant mais il s'était un peu rapproché, dépassant de peu Kiba de telle sorte que Kabuto fut le seul à voir les yeux et le sourire fou que lui adressait Iruka. Même Jiraiya et Kakashi n'avaient pas les moyens de savoir, puisqu'ils étaient dans son dos, bien dissimulés dans cet arbre touffu qui les surplombait...

- Je suppose, fit simplement Kabuto sans se démonter le moins du monde. Non, vous avez raison, professeur Iruka. Nous devrions nous en tenir à ce que nous avons dit. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai inquiété, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Tu parles, que ça se reproduira plus, binoclard ! grogna de nouveau Kiba. Au moindre geste déplacé, t'es un homme mort !

Kabuto poussa un petit rire narquois.

- Vous devriez tenir votre animal en laisse, Iruka, il est vraiment déplaisant de l'entendre aboyer pour un oui ou pour un non.

- De quoi... !

- Kiba ! s'exclama Iruka en lui prenant la main d'un geste vif. Calme-toi !

Son compagnon se tut aussitôt. Iruka lui caressa les doigts du bout du pouce pour faire bonne mesure. Surpris et quelque peu inquiet, Kiba leva les yeux vers lui, mais il ne vit qu'un homme pensif et anxieux, le regard porté vers leur client récalcitrant. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et il se détourna sans hâte, faisant signe à Akamaru qui attendait ses ordres de l'aider à ranger leurs affaires. Le chien géant obéit sans broncher ; Kiba savait qu'une telle docilité était le signe que son ami de toujours était inquiet pour lui... Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mille pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il attrapa une couverture et se mit en devoir de la plier.

Shino n'avait pas dit un mot durant leur courte altercation, n'avait pas même bougé de sa place. Il avait fini son repas et avait posé sa gamelle à ses pieds, avait observé presque sans émotion ses compagnons de voyage effectuer leur drôle de danse psychologique devant lui. Il avait esquissé un très léger sourire à la tirade d'Iruka, sans plus. En voyant Kiba commencer à lever le camp, il ramassa la vaisselle sale et l'emmena à la rivière qui se trouvait à proximité pour la laver.

**xxxxx**

Iruka para avec le kunai qu'il tenait fermement à la main gauche les shuriken qu'un homme d'une force prodigieuse avait violemment lancés, souriant en son for intérieur de l'ardeur avec laquelle leurs ennemis s'en prenaient à lui en particulier. Les étoiles se fichèrent profondément dans un tronc d'arbre attenant. Ils avaient attaqué sans crier gare, ces « bandits de grand chemin », au détour d'une voie forestière très mal entretenue, bien dissimulés dans les fourrés qui les entouraient. Même le flair pourtant réputé infaillible de Kiba et de son familier n'avait pas discerné leur présence. Le groupe se mit immédiatement en position de combat, Kabuto en leur centre.

Plusieurs kunai équipés de parchemins explosifs volèrent dans leur direction. Les quatre hommes et le chien les esquivèrent d'un saut souple, mais leur formation était rompue. Iruka se précipita sur l'adversaire le plus proche, sûr de la sécurité de leur client, tandis que l'explosion projetait plusieurs mottes de terre alentour. Un bref coup d'oeil lui fit voir Kiba en train de s'appuyer avec peine à un arbre, un éclat métallique fiché dans la cuisse tandis qu'Akamaru grognait avec hargne. Devant eux, se dressaient deux hommes gigantesques aux visages identiques dont la musculature proéminente donnait l'impression d'avoir été huilée avec de la graisse. Les connaissant, cela avait sans doute été le cas.

Kabuto avait disparu. Shino avait sauté un peu loin, sans doute pour essayer de suivre leur client mais une silhouette féminine l'avait arrêté dans sa course et le menaçait d'un air effronté. Iruka s'en désintéressa pour faire face à son adversaire.

Celui-ci brandit un katana immense devant lui, pas très épais mais dont la longueur semblait dépasser la taille de son utilisateur. Il avait des cheveux rouge sang qui flottaient derrière lui en une menace silencieuse. Le sourire arrogant qu'il exhiba rappela à Iruka la fierté qu'il éprouvait à manipuler une arme que n'importe quel autre guerrier aurait trouvé inappropriée au combat, voire dangereuse. Bien sûr, l'orgueil de cet homme l'avait emporté sur tous les bons conseils qu'on lui avait prodigué. Du reste, il ne s'en sortait pas mal puisqu'il maniait ledit katana avec une aisance affinée par des années de pratique pas toujours heureuses, comme le montraient les innombrables cicatrices qui zébraient son torse nu.

Iruka regretta presque d'être en mission. Il ne connaissait pas spécialement cet homme à part les quelques séances d'entraînement auxquelles il avait pu assister en tant que spectateur (il ne savait même pas son nom, à vrai dire), mais il était sûr qu'en temps ordinaire leur combat aurait été digne d'intérêt, digne d'attirer le regard de son maître... Mais il n'était pas en position de se battre plus que ce que l'on attendait de lui. Son adversaire du moment était manifestement plus puissant et plus expérimenté qu'Iruka Umino, le petit chuunin de force moyenne qui enseignait à l'académie, il fallait donc qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais ce même Iruka Umino ne se laisserait pas faire sans combattre, surtout lorsque la vie de ses élèves (anciens élèves à vrai dire, mais il les considérait encore comme tels en son for intérieur, tout le monde savait cela) était en jeu. Même si les deux garçons se révélaient sans doute déjà plus puissants que lui.

Son adversaire roux plongea à une vitesse phénoménale, l'arme en avant. Iruka esquiva l'attaque de peu et il voulut contre-attaquer en lui lançant des projectiles explosifs de sa composition, mais il se rendit alors compte qu'un autre larron s'était glissé derrière lui durant l'affrontement et lui cernait à présent le torse. Ses bras avaient été plaqués contre son tronc, seules ses jambes étaient libres mais la hauteur de son assiégeant ne leur permettaient pas de prendre appui sur le sol. L'ennemi poussa un rire rauque, qui mourut sur ses lèvres à l'instant où la silhouette qu'il tenait fermement contre lui disparut en fumée pour laisser place à une bûche. Trois shuriken se plantèrent dans son bras, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur accentué par la rage d'avoir laissé filer le ninja à l'apparence quelconque qu'il avait pensé tenir entre ses bras. Son compagnon se jeta sur un arbre qu'il laboura d'un geste vif du sabre ; Iruka se précipita à terre, paniqué, alors que la lame raccourcissait ses cheveux qu'il avait attachés au sommet de son crâne avec un élastique serré. Il tomba sans douceur sur les branches élaguées de l'arbre qu'il venait de quitter ; les deux autres acolytes le cernèrent bientôt. Plus d'issue possible. Il leva son kunai.

**xxxxx**

Plus loin, Shino avait été affublé d'une jeune femme blonde à l'apparence frêle habillé d'un kimono rose simple et très court. Elle se tenait sur une branche haute, juste entre lui et la direction générale vers laquelle était parti Kabuto. Saluant brièvement son ennemi d'une courbette, elle se releva brusquement en projetant nombre de fils dans sa direction. Shino esquiva la plupart et laissa ses insectes sectionner ceux qui réussissaient à échapper à sa vigilance. Ils étaient faits de chakra habilement concentré qui les rendaient aussi tranchants qu'un diamant taillé ; il vit plusieurs de ces fils perdus (ou son adversaire les avait-il laissé traîner pour l'intimider ?) sectionner net plusieurs arbres et même un pan de rocher. Pas question de perdre sa concentration s'il ne voulait pas finir en petits morceaux sur le sol, à servir d'engrais aux arbustes.

Il commanda à ses insectes de renforcer sa défense et attaqua en la bombardant de shuriken. Pas la peine de prendre des gants avec un tel adversaire. Sa capacité spéciale était utile aussi bien en combat rapproché que distant ; restait à savoir jusqu'à quelle mesure elle pouvait contrôler ses fils. Il ne s'inquiéta pas beaucoup des autres armes éventuelles qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Elle semblait jeune, à peine plus âgée que lui à vrai dire ; à cet âge-là, sauf si l'on était un génie tel que Kakashi Hatake, il était déjà assez difficile de maîtriser un seul type de technique spéciale sans s'encombrer des autres, surtout si elles paraissaient en comparaison moins efficaces ou moins personnelles. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, lui et tous les autres héritiers de leurs clans respectifs. N'empêche, il lui arrivait quand même de se battre de manière plus « conventionnelle » quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

La jeune fille fit élégamment voler les fils devant elle, un cri strident s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration. Shino évita une fois de plus l'assaut et s'éloigna peu à peu. Elle ne le suivit pas physiquement ; au lieu de cela, ses fils s'allongèrent en une longueur effarante jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât aucun faîte d'arbre debout sur plusieurs mètres. Le lieu d'embuscade était loin derrière. Tant mieux ; autant éloigner le plus possible cette furie de ses compagnons. Elle ne connaissait manifestement pas la demi-mesure, s'il en croyait la manière désordonnée avec laquelle elle agitait ses fils. C'en était du gâchis. Un pouvoir si utile, entre les mains d'une écervelée incapable de voir que son adversaire ne s'exciterait pas à la vue de deux ou trois rochers coupés en dés. Ou cela faisait-il partie de ses atouts habituels, l'effet de panique qu'une telle méthode provoquait à ses ennemis ?

Elle était bien mal tombée. Shino pouvait lire de la frustration dans son regard, de la surprise... Et un soupçon de peur. Elle n'était pas une guerrière expérimentée, cela crevait les yeux. Sans doute, la propre apparence de Shino servait-elle à aviver son désarroi : le visage et le corps dissimulés par d'épaisses couches de vêtements, les yeux, fenêtres de l'âme et de ses émotions pour qui savait les lire, soigneusement recouverts de lunettes noires aussi opaques que les ombres que manipulait Shikamaru Nara... Cette fille était presque son négatif dans sa façon de s'habiller et de se tenir, pas étonnant qu'elle ait l'air si perdue. Il l'aurait été aussi, s'il n'avait pas eu à ses côtés depuis de nombreuses années un compagnon aussi remuant qu'une meute de jeunes chiens, premier candidat dans la longue liste des amis étranges et hétéroclites qu'il avait appris à connaître et à estimer...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de songer au passé. Il fit un rapide calcul basé sur les observations qu'il avait pu faire jusque-là. Cette fille n'était pas une combattante expérimentée, avait du mal à maîtriser son sang-froid (il pouvait voir et sentir la sueur qui perlait de sa peau à cause de la nervosité) et elle avait un pouvoir certes dévastateur, mais limité en nombre, puissance et portée. Elle pouvait au plus manipuler une dizaine de ces fils de chakra sur une portée de vingt mètres environ, même si elle arrivait à les orienter à sa guise dans la zone immédiate de son corps. Parfait. Restait à trouver un plan d'attaque.

**xxxxx**

La cuisse de Kiba lui faisait un mal de chien, c'était le cas de le dire. Il avait commis une erreur en esquivant l'explosion qui leur était tombée dessus : il n'avait pas fait attention aux ennemis qui fonçaient sur lui. L'un des deux (il ne savait pas vraiment lequel, ils se ressemblaient un peu trop à son goût) lui avait planté un truc pointu dans la cuisse qui le faisait saigner comme un porc. C'était bien sa veine. En plus, les deux gars en face de lui ressemblaient _vraiment_ à des porcs.

Grands, très grands (ils dépassaient même Ibiki, c'était dire !), ils avaient une face aplatie sertie d'un nez porcin du plus mauvais goût. Pour combler le tout, ils étaient jumeaux. Kiba commençait à en avoir marre, de se récolter à chaque fois les duos assortis du coin... N'aurait-il pas pu affronter un adversaire unique, pour une fois ? Mais non, c'était comme si le destin ou une force supérieure aux motivations troubles voulait absolument les faire se battre au maximum, Akamaru et lui. Non pas qu'il eût le moindre scrupule à utiliser son fidèle compagnon ; la technique cachée (enfin, façon de parler) de son clan consistait en la collaboration synchronisée de l'humain et de son/ses chien(s)...****Même s'il se sentait malade comme un chien, trop pour se battre à vrai dire. Et il fallait qu'il arrête les jeux de mots canins pourris, sa mère le grondait à chaque fois pour le peu de respect qu'il témoignait à leurs partenaires mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Pourquoi il repensait à ça dans cette situation ? Il commençait à tourner de l'oeil... Y avait-il eu du poison dans l'arme qui l'avait blessé ? Ça s'annonçait mal.

Le grognement sourd d'Akamaru le sortit de sa torpeur. L'un des jumeaux était en train de ricaner bêtement en le montrant du doigt ; quant à l'autre, il avait disparu...

Disparu ! Ce n'était pas bon. Il laissa Akamaru sauter sur lui et chercha autour de lui. Son flair semblait diminué ; le poison ? Atteignait-il aussi les sens, en plus d'affaiblir l'organisme ? Il voulut repérer ses compagnons. Aucun n'était à portée de vue. D'ailleurs celle-ci était si brouillée qu'il ne s'y fiait plus guère. Ça n'était vraiment pas bon. Il vit tourner le sol à ses pieds, il avait un goût immonde dans la bouche, comme des harengs pas frais qu'on aurait trempé dans du vinaigre...

Une main ferme l'agrippa alors qu'il allait plonger le nez dans la terre. Il fit un dernier effort pour lever les yeux, et une silhouette familière en tenue de jonin, les cheveux gris flottant au vent, se découpa clairement dans le ciel.

Kakashi Hatake ? Que faisait-il là ? Kiba eut à peine le temps de se poser la question avant de perdre connaissance.

**xxxxx**

L'homme au katana émit un léger cri de triomphe, contrairement à son compagnon qui lorgnait Iruka avec suspicion. De sa position, le chuunin pouvait voir que Kiba était en mauvaise posture ; heureusement pour lui, Akamaru avait ingurgité moins de nourriture et donc moins de drogue, il pouvait encore protéger son maître... Mais ce ne serait pas facile de le faire face à deux adversaires en même temps, qui de surcroît connaissaient parfaitement leur affaire et étaient capables de prédire ce que l'autre pensait sans même faire un effort... Les jumeaux Kooki avaient beau être prodigieusement laids, ils n'en étaient pas moins très sensibles et intelligents. Même lui aurait eu du mal face à de tels adversaires.

Ses adversaires à lui semblaient attendre quelque chose... Il leur fit un signe discret en sentant se rapprocher les deux ninja qu'il avait laissé de côté. Le katana se leva et s'apprêtait à lui trancher la tête, son ennemi avait déjà baissé le bras...

L'homme roux fut stoppé net par la sensation glacée d'une lame contre son cou et un souffle brûlant qui lui labourait l'épaule. Il lâcha sa lame à terre. Son compagnon n'était pas moins occupé puisqu'une grenouille à taille humaine venait de lui saisir le corps en l'enserrant si fort qu'il en avait le souffle coupé.

- Eh bé, on peut pas dire que vous soyez bien remuants, vous autres, quand vous avez des adversaires à votre taille ! s'exclama la voix joviale de Jiraiya.

- Jiraiya ! Kakashi ! s'écria Iruka en faisant mine de s'étonner. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, si loin de Konoha ?

Il aperçut brièvement les deux autres ennemis attachés dans un coin, inconscients, et Akamaru qui veillait sur un Kiba avachi qui n'avait pas bonne mine. Cela n'était guère étonnant. Iruka avait préparé sa mixture et l'avait mélangée au repas de telle sorte qu'une assiette seule aurait suffi à modérer les sens d'un ninja normal ; alors avec tout ce que Kiba avait ingurgité dans la matinée, plus le poison que les jumeaux avaient l'habitude d'utiliser sur toutes leurs armes, un poison certes commun... mais qui combiné avec le sien pouvait s'avérer fatal. Dommage pour Kiba, mais sans médico-nin et sans connaître la nature exacte des produits utilisés, tout soin était inutile. En outre, le village le plus proche disposant des médecins et des outils appropriés se trouvait à plus de quatre heures de course en faisant vite, et avec un blessé sur les bras... Iruka estima que Kiba en avait au plus pour une heure ou deux à vivre, s'il en croyait son teint et sa respiration saccadée.

- Oh, on avait des choses et d'autres à régler dans le coin, tu sais ce que c'est, gamin, dit Jiraiya. Une chance qu'on soit passé dans le coin, n'empêche !

L'ermite lorgna avec dédain les deux prisonniers qu'ils venaient de faire et qu'ils avaient attaché solidement avec des liens spéciaux. Ils les avaient mis côte à côte avec les deux autres, histoire de ne pas les perdre de vue. On les interrogerait plus tard ; pour l'instant, le gamin sauvage avait besoin de soins, et vite. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils sentirent un brusque flot d'énergie en provenance des inconnus, qui allait en s'intensifiant à une vitesse anormale...

- Kakashi ! hurla-t-il en direction de son coéquipier tandis qu'il attrapait Iruka pour le plaquer à terre. Ils vont sauter !

La réaction de son compagnon ne se fit pas attendre. Akamaru s'était jeté sur un Kiba inconscient pour le protéger de son corps, Jiraiya avait presque fait de même avec Iruka de telle sorte que ce dernier ne put voir ce que Kakashi faisait. La pupille gauche du jonin se dilata en épaississant l'intérieur de l'iris... Dix secondes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours pas eu de déflagration, malgré l'annonce de Jiraiya. Iruka leva les yeux malgré la masse du plus vieil homme qui lui cachait la vue avec insistance. Dans les airs, au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouvaient auparavant les corps explosifs de leurs ennemis, une fente qui allait en se refermant tourbillonnait sur place, de plus en plus petite jusqu'à ce quelle disparaisse entièrement en crachant un peu de fumée...

- Qu'est-ce que... fit Iruka, abasourdi.

- Tout va bien, répondit le ninja copieur. Je les ai envoyé dans une autre dimension.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Kakashi sans lui répondre.

Iruka hocha la tête.

- Oui, moi ça va, mais les enfants... et Kabuto ?

- On l'a perdu dans la mêlée, dit Jiraiya en se relevant. C'est peut-être pas un mal.

Une main tendue se présenta devant Iruka qui l'attrapa sans réfléchir. Kakashi tira d'un geste un peu trop violent et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, presque collés comme des amants... Iruka cligna des yeux d'un air abruti tandis que Kakashi détournait le regard, mais ses mains étaient solidement plaquées sur les hanches de l'autre homme. Un grognement plaintif les fit se retourner alors que le chuunin observait avec fascination l'oeil gauche de Kakashi, un oeil dont l'iris avait pris une forme étrange et nouvelle...

- Il a pas l'air bien, le gamin, fit Jiraiya en examinant Kiba.

- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il a été blessé ?

Le visage d'Iruka était crispé en une grimace angoissée. Kakashi se rapprocha de lui et doucement, sans que l'autre homme ne s'en rende compte, il lui prit la mais et la serra. Le regard troublé d'Iruka rencontra le sien ; dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir mille et un sens cachés, la promesse de secrets à découvrir... Il poussa un petit rire amer qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Lui aussi, il pouvait jouer à ce jeu-là.

- Tout ira bien, fit-il de sa voix la plus rassurante, celle qu'il avait utilisée pour calmer Naruto lorsque Sasuke était au plus mal, deux ans auparavant. Kiba est un garçon solide.

Iruka lui adressa un sourire timide teinté de tristesse, tout en rendant son geste. Il appuya son front sur la poitrine de Kakashi et soupira.

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il arrivait quelque chose aux enfants alors qu'ils étaient sous ma responsabilité... Mais...

Il releva brusquement la tête, paniqué.

- Et Shino ? Il était parti à la poursuite de Kabuto, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était aux prises avec une de nos ennemis !

- Pas exactement, fit la voix monocorde de Shino à ce moment.

Iruka se précipita vers lui et voulut l'ausculter. Shino se contenta de reculer d'un pas.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, Iruka connaissait la manière de faire de son ancien élève. S'il disait qu'il allait bien, c'était vrai, pas comme pour Kiba qui adorait frimer et faire le fort. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Kiba...

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-il auprès de Jiraiya.

- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? intervint Shino.

- On dirait qu'il a été empoisonné, et on a pas fait semblant, rétorqua l'ermite qui était à ses côtés. Si on ne fait rien très vite, il risque d'y passer. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas un médico-nin, mes connaissances sont limitées de ce côté-là.

- Je m'en charge, fit simplement Shino. Mes insectes sauront le purger du poison.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas compris, petit. Ce genre de saleté a l'air très virulent, et en plus j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi simple...

- Ça ira, fit-il en lançant un coup d'oeil rapide vers Iruka, et il se mit au travail.

**xxxxx**

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une demi-heure plus tard en affirmant que Kiba était sauvé. Akamaru, qui était resté jusque-là immobile au pied de son maître en poussant des gémissements sinistres, se mit à hululer de joie en remuant la queue.

- Il aura besoin de repos.

Jiraiya lui fit un signe de victoire qu'il ignora. Il remarqua que, pendant le temps qu'il avait mis à s'occuper de Kiba, Kakashi et Iruka avaient installé un petit camp pour la nuit. Le ninja copieur allumait un feu en discutant de choses et d'autres avec le chuunin.

- Shino ! s'écria Iruka en voyant que celui-ci avait fini. Alors ?

Le jeune garçon se contenta de hocher la tête. L'expression inquiète d'Iruka se changea vite en soulagement, puis un sourire encourageant vint illuminer son visage.

- Je vais lui faire son plat préféré, ça lui fera plaisir !

Il se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait laissé ses ustensiles de cuisine et se mit en devoir de préparer un festin en l'honneur de son élève et de leurs invités. Jiraiya avait allumé sa pipe et il lorgnait avec suspicion leur « cuisinier ».

- Bon boulot, petit, dit-il à Shino qui était sur le point de s'éloigner pour vaquer à ses affaires. Mais comment ça se fait que tu savais quel poison avait agi ? Certains demandent une autre manière d'être traités, même pour tes insectes c'est pas évident.

Shino sembla le jauger, lentement, longuement...

- Coup de chance, fut la seule réponse qu'il donna.

Jiraiya sourit.

- Bien sûr...

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron attira leur attention. Iruka venait de renverser un pot d'épices sur le sol. Il tenta maladroitement d'en récupérer le maximum mais les herbes odorantes s'étaient déjà répandues en un amas informe...

- Laisse, fit Kakashi, ce n'est pas grave.

- Quel étourdi je fais ! Je... je suis vraiment trop nul !

Il poussa un soupir résigné.

- Je suis désolé, décidément je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour aller sur le terrain... j'ai honte...

- Il ne faut pas, tu es un excellent professeur, sans parler des enfants qui t'aiment et ont besoin de toi, lui dit Kakashi d'une voix douce, et Iruka pouvait sentir le sourire derrière son masque.

- De vrais jeunes mariés, ces deux-là, s'esclaffa Jiraiya en se tapant sur le ventre. Je me demande si on devrait les laisser seuls...

- Ce ne serait pas prudent, on ne sait pas si nos ennemis sont effectivement partis.

- Détends-toi, petit. Tout est ok.

- Si vous le dites...

Et sans préambule, il partit chercher de l'eau.

- Drôle de gamin, pensa Jiraiya. Et futé, avec ça. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait de son adversaire...

**xxxxx**

- Ce sale vieillard ! Comment ose-t-il contrecarrer nos plans ! Je vais lui faire avaler sa crinière, vous allez voir !

L'homme roux qui avait menacé Iruka un peu plus tôt pestait du haut de la falaise où ses compagnons et lui minus une s'étaient installés pour observer la progression de l'avancée de leur cible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil méprisant à la légère colonne de fumée, presque imperceptible pour qui ne savait pas qu'il y avait un groupe de personnes à cet endroit-là, qui s'élevait en volutes sophistiquées des arbres. Une partie de la forêt avait clairement été rasée de haut, sans doute le fait de leur membre manquant...

- Et elle est où, cette idiote de Kana ? Elle devait nous rejoindre sitôt son boulot fini !

- Aucune idée, fit son plus proche compagnon, le géant qui avait cerné les bras du clone d'Iruka. Elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie.

- Elle se serait faite tuer ? Ou capturer ?

- Hum... je l'ignore. Mais ça va mal. Ces deux gars n'étaient pas supposés être là, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Le patron a affirmé que ce serait facile ! Iruka était censé avoir tout arrangé, et voilà qu'il y en a deux de plus, en pleine forme en plus ! Ce sale vermisseau ! Je suis sûr qu'il nous a trahi ! s'écria-t-il avec colère, le katana levé en signe de malédiction.

- Ce n'est pas si certain, fit son ami. C'est peut-être aussi un hasard.

- Hasard mon cul, ouais ! Tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a jamais de hasard avec ce type, Kojiro !

- Eh bien je ne sais pas. Mais ne va pas te faire des idées, Kaeru. Si tu te trompes et que tu fais du mal sans raison au précieux bras droit du patron, tu auras de ses nouvelles.

- Fichu espion de mes deux...

- Hum...

Kojiro tira une mine sombre.

- Quoi ? Toi je te connais, quand tu fais cette tête c'est que t'as un truc qui te chiffonne !

- C'est à propos de ce type, Iruka.

- Ouais, et ?

- Il a l'air tout à fait capable de se débrouiller tout seul, alors... je ne sais pas. Ce n'est sans doute rien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre les ordres. J'ai envoyé un messager pour avoir des nouvelles directives, vu que tout a changé avec ces deux types en plus. Et y'a pas que ça.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- T'as pas l'impression de les connaître ?

- Qui ça ? Le vieux et l'autre ?

- Oui. Ils ont battu nos clones sans problèmes. Surtout ce vieux...

- On s'en fout ! Il va payer !

Kojiro hocha la tête sans y penser. C'était comme ça qu'il fallait se comporter avec Kaeru ; son ami était un guerrier puissant mais il n'avait pas une once de jugeote ou de patience, contrairement aux jumeaux qui attendaient bien sagement dans leur coin en s'entraînant.

Leur mission était quand même très étrange, en y repensant, surtout avec l'avantage que la présence d'Iruka leur donnait à Konoha... Mais il n'était pas en position de discuter. Leur chef leur transmettait des ordres, il n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir. Et c'était comme ça que ça marchait.

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées superficielles et se joignit aux jumeaux.

**xxxxx**

Kiba ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain. Ils voyagèrent sans hâte, leur mission ayant été prématurément écourtée par la fuite de Kabuto. Les deux ninja qui s'étaient joint au groupe de départ affirmèrent avoir envoyé des éclaireurs à sa poursuite, mais aussi loin sur les terres d'Orochimaru ils n'avaient guère de chance de le retrouver... A cette heure, il était déjà sans doute retourné auprès de son maître, ce qui à la base était quand même l'objectif de cette mission. Ils ne lui devaient donc plus rien.

- N'empêche, je me demande qui étaient ces types, fit Kiba alors qu'il se rétablissait lentement en chevauchant Akamaru. Ils ont attaqué sans raison. Ils en avaient après Kabuto ?

- Sans doute, fit Iruka d'un air pensif. Des mercenaires payés par une autre puissance ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air de ninja officiels venant d'un village caché.

- Et même si c'était le cas, intervint Kakashi, je doute qu'ils l'affichent comme cela, surtout s'ils avaient vu que vous étiez de Konoha. Mais leur façon de se battre semblait un peu désordonnée. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait que de clones, pas des vrais. Qui serait assez puissant et surtout pour quelle raison nous aurait-on affublé de copies plutôt que des originaux ?

- Qui sait ? Ils voulaient peut-être tout faire sauter ? fit remarquer Kiba. C'est louche quand même, qu'ils se soient mis à péter comme ça.

- Louche hein ? fit Iruka d'une voix étrange.

- Professeur ? Vous n'allez pas bien ?

Iruka fit un sourire peu assuré à Kiba. Il avait insisté pour accompagner Akamaru durant tout le trajet, au cas où le jeune garçon sur son dos se sentirait mal en cours de route. Cela toucha énormément Kiba, même s'il trouvait que son ancien professeur était un peu trop protecteur vis-à-vis d'un collègue de travail du même rang que lui. Il remarqua aussi que Kakashi était resté près d'Iruka, très près même. Il avait entendu parler des rumeurs sur ces deux-là mais il les avait écartées en se disant que ce n'était que des ragots... S'était-il trompé ? Y avait-il effectivement quelque chose entre Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée lui serra le coeur. Il était aussi un peu inquiet à cause de Kakashi, mais il fallait avouer que le jonin s'était montré extrêmement prévenant envers Iruka, en l'aidant à préparer les repas et en insistant pour faire diverses autres tâches à sa place, comme prendre son tour de garde... Jiraiya avait passé son temps à leur faire des plaisanteries déplacées, Iruka avait rougi mais n'avait pas vraiment protesté...

C'était normal, quelque part. Kakashi venait de leur sauver la mise (avec l'aide de Jiraiya, il était vrai), alors Iruka devait lui en être reconnaissant... Ça devait être ça. Iruka ne pouvait pas avoir des vues sur ce type, pas quand il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que son rêve était de fonder une famille avec la femme qu'il aimerait... Mais était-ce bien une preuve ? Après tout, pendant qu'il avait été inconscient son professeur aurait bien pu subitement tomber amoureux de Kakashi, surtout avec le comportement chevaleresque de celui-ci ces derniers temps ! Ça n'était pas si incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kiba ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu serres les dents comme ça ? demanda un Iruka troublé.

- Ah !

Il secoua la tête, un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre.

- C'est rien, je pensais juste à ces types qui nous ont attaqués !

- Ah ?

Iruka lui fit alors un sourire tout doux, tout doux... Avait-il toujours été aussi adorable ? Comment avait-il fait toutes ces années pour ne pas s'apercevoir à quel point son ancien professeur était si gentil et si... mignon ?

Et mince. Il était tombé amoureux de lui, ou quoi ? C'était impossible. Fortement improbable. Il rendit son sourire à Iruka et décida qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec Shino en privé le plus vite possible. Après tout, son vieil ami était plus intelligent que lui, il aurait sûrement une réponse valable à lui donner qui ne concernait pas le professeur Iruka et lui nus dans un lit ?

Il y avait pensé. Il ne pourrait plus regarder Iruka en face, c'était fini. Il décida de rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler seul à seul avec Shino. Et tant pis si Iruka le prenait mal, après tout c'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs à son ancien professeur lorsqu'il pensait que celui-ci ne regardait pas...

**xxxxx**

Iruka tendit une assiette pleine à Kakashi en souriant. Le jonin avait été étonnamment serviable ces derniers jours, l'assistant dans la moindre tâche...

Cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

Il lui avait bien crié dessus lorsqu'ils avaient été hors de portée des autres, en allant tirer de l'eau à la rivière, mais son vis-à-vis avait plaidé sa cause en affirmant qu'il avait peur qu'une autre tragédie que celle qui leur était tombée dessus avec ces mercenaires ne recommence. Qu'il serait là pour le protéger, toujours. Qu'il voulait lui être dévoué jour et nuit et d'autres niaiseries du genre. En résumé, il lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Qui sonnait aussi faux que Naruto disant qu'il détestait les ramen.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'occupe de son cas.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas avec le Sannin Jiraiya qui les observait du coin de l'oeil en feignant un intérêt purement pervers et voyeur. Pas avec Shino qui lui lançait de temps à autre de drôles d'oeillades et des remarques en apparence anodines mais qui, rajoutées à sa connaissance de tantôt sur le poison inoculé à Kiba, n'étaient pas sans être lourds de signification. Dans quel sens, il se le demandait bien.

Heureusement, Kiba ne se doutait de rien. Brave garçon. Et s'il en croyait l'air abruti qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'aventurait à flirter innocemment avec lui, le gamin avait le béguin pour son ancien professeur. C'était bon à savoir, ça.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Le plan d'origine n'avait pas marché, eh bien ! Il fallait en trouver un autre. Bientôt, parce qu'ils passeraient sans tarder à la prochaine grande étape, et il fallait que tout soit prêt d'ici-là.

En particulier Sasuke et Naruto...

_**A suivre...**_


	10. Choisir

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du **_Yaoi_** avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du **_NejiHina, _**du **_LeeSaku_**, mais aussi du **_Yuri_** à partir d'ici.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Hum... je sais que c'est une demande en l'air mais comme cette fic me prend plus de temps et d'énergie à écrire que les autres j'aimerais bien avoir les avis de mes lecteurs, si possible... D'habitude je ne réclame pas tellement les reviews mais là ce serait pas de refus, l'histoire de base est complexe avec des ramifications partout, j'aimerais juste savoir si je perds mon temps ou pas... A partir d'ici je peux faire simple et plus court ou complet et donc plus long (beaucoup plus long). Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps alors ce serait bien que je sache dès maintenant. Merci et bonne lecture

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 10 : Choisir**

**xxxxx**

Ino accepta avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau que lui tendit Kurenai. Cela faisait cinq heures que Tsunade s'était enfermée à l'intérieur avec Hinata ; cinq heures à attendre dans l'angoisse de connaître le sort de la jeune fille brune. Ino avait pleinement confiance dans les capacités du Hokage mais le temps semblait s'écouler si lentement dans cette maison froide... Elle voulait savoir, très vite, et s'en aller. Elle n'en pouvait plus. En outre, ses parents devaient être inquiets ; elle leur avait simplement dit en partant qu'elle allait voir une amie après les livraisons...

- Tu es inquiète ? lui demanda Kurenai en voyant sa mine déconfite.

Ino la scruta avec embarras.

- Un peu. Et je me disais surtout que mes parents ne savent pas où je suis...

- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux envoyer un message à Inochi si tu veux. Ou tu préfères rentrer chez toi ?

- Non, je vais rester là. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour Hinata. Mais c'est vrai que je vous serais reconnaissante d'avertir mes parents.

Kurenai lui fit un sourire chaleureux, auquel elle répondit avec plus de réserve. Étrangement, elle se sentait minuscule face à une telle femme...

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, fit son interlocutrice. Je ne mords pas.

- Ce serait impoli, non ? Une simple civile, tutoyer un soldat haut gradé...

- Pas de ça. Je crois savoir que tu es l'une des meilleures amies de Hinata, non ? Alors tu as tout à fait le droit de me tutoyer comme les autres.

- Ah... je... merci, et cette fois-ci Ino lui sourit tout naturellement.

- C'est normal. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Hinata depuis tout ce temps.

- Non, je...

Ino secoua la tête d'un air pensif.

- Elle le mérite.

Malgré tout, une douce vague de chaleur l'envahit peu à peu. Savoir qu'elle pouvait encore se rendre utile malgré son handicap la réconfortait et l'encourageait. Toutefois, elle remarqua que Kurenai avait pris un air grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement sur Hinata ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Ino parut étonnée ; quelle était la signification de cette question ?

- Qu'elle est malade, en quelque sorte. Que sa famille refuse qu'elle aille sur le terrain. Qu'elle n'est pas heureuse en tant qu'épouse cloîtrée de Neji. Et que si ce salaud lui fait du mal, kunoichi ou pas, il se recevra la plus formidable raclée qu'il ait jamais eu d'une femme en colère.

Kurenai se surprit à rire. Quelle drôle de fille, quand même, que cette Ino Yamanaka ! Elle paraissait timide au premier abord, puis elle se mettait à dire des choses comme ça et on perdait tout d'un coup tous ses repères. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la fille qu'il avait vue en examen chuunin et de l'élève qu'Asuma lui décrivait de temps à autre, au temps où il était encore professeur. C'était une vraie furie, paraît-il, plus expansive, plus effrontée et déchaînée que ses camarades garçons. Kurenai ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue et s'en était tenue aux dires de ses amis ; pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait voulu acheter un bouquet de fleurs en rendant visite à Hinata, elle était passée par la boutique des Yamanaka histoire d'en profiter pour passer le bonjour à Inochi... et elle l'avait vue, douce et réservée, conseiller quelques modestes fleurs des champs à un vieux couple sans le sou qui allait rendre visite à leur fils blessé. Elle avait fait preuve d'une gentillesse étonnante pour une furie de premier ordre ; et la manière dont elle avait rougi lorsque les deux vieillards l'avaient chaleureusement remerciée avait été si adorable...

- C'est à peu près ce que je lui ai dit quand il a voulu partir chercher Hinata à Hotaru, fit-elle à son tour. C'est drôle comme les gens autour d'elle peuvent être protecteurs.

- Il faut dire, elle est trop mignonne des fois ! Une vraie bouille de gamine avec ses grands yeux ! s'exclama Ino en riant de bon coeur.

Kurenai se sentit extrêmement gauche à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, elle continua sur la lancée de leur conversation tout en surveillant la jeune fille blonde du coin de l'oeil.

- Sans parler de ses poses maniérées ! La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai hésité entre la serrer dans mes bras et lui foutre une claque.

- A ce point ? Et tu as fait quoi ?

- Aucun des deux. Ça aurait fait mauvais genre pour mon premier jour avec mes nouveaux élèves.

Elles se sourirent longuement tout en se dévisageant, surprises malgré elles de leur bonne entente. Kurenai la vit comme en rêve remettre délicatement une mèche de cheveux tombante derrière son oreille, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil gêné autour d'elle, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Ses mains étaient fines et bien entretenues malgré son métier ; c'en était surprenant... Mais en considérant que les Yamanaka étaient les plus grands esthètes de Konoha (et s'en réclamaient), ça ne l'était pas tant que ça, finalement. Si Ino suivait effectivement les traces de son père, cela promettait.

La jonin se souvenait vaguement de leur jeunesse, bien qu'elle fût plus jeune qu'Inochi, et de loin. Celui-ci n'avait pas tellement attiré l'attention jusqu'à son adolescence, où il était soudainement devenu la coqueluche de toutes les jeunes filles du coin. Elle lui avait demandé sa recette des années après qu'il fut marié et confortablement installé, alors qu'ils avaient été tous deux assignés à la même mission, dans le même groupe. Il lui avait répondu en riant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une capacité spéciale de leur famille. A leur adolescence, les Yamanaka étaient capables de libérer autour d'eux des phéromones d'un genre particulier très efficaces, comme une fleur à sa maturité sexuelle... ce qui expliquait leur position de premier plan à la section « Espionnage et séduction ».

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à cet instant et lentement, une Tsunade passablement épuisée fit son apparition. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau quelque peu flétrie. Kurenai se précipita à ses côtés alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'affaisser au sol et la retint entre ses bras.

- Hokage ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée, je suis juste un peu fatiguée... mais Hinata est saine et sauve.

Ino laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ? demanda-t-elle timidement, au moment où Tsunade se reprenait et essayait tant bien que mal de se relever en titubant un peu.

- Pas tout de suite. En attendant, j'ai besoin de nourriture. Ma petite, fit-elle en s'adressant à Ino, dis aux Hyuuga de m'apporter à boire et à manger. Ce ne sera pas du luxe, après ce que j'ai fait.

- Bien ! s'écria la jeune fille blonde en partant illico.

Kurenai attendit qu'elle fut hors de vue pour se tourner vers Tsunade avec un visage empreint d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait. Le lien qui l'unissait au Kyuubi a fini par devenir incontrôlable.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Le sceau. Il n'est plus aussi puissant, et cela affecte même Hinata. Ils doivent avoir trouvé un moyen de l'affaiblir. Si on ne fait rien, l'esprit de la petite risque d'être encore plus abîmé. Je lui ai mis un autre sceau de ma composition pour l'instant, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, alors ?

- Rien à notre échelle. Reste à attendre des nouvelles de l'expédition de Gai.

- Hinata ne tiendra peut-être pas jusque-là...

- Pourtant, c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Kurenai secoua la tête.

- Je refuse de la voir mourir dans de telles souffrances.

- Pas plus que moi, crois-moi. Mais l'existence des Jinchuuriki est déjà auréolée de tant de mystères... Le seul moyen d'espérer la libérer de son « lien » avec le Kyuubi créé par le Byakugan serait de retrouver celui-ci et de sceller chaque ouverture entre eux deux.

- Mission impossible, donc...

- Pas tant que ça. Il nous faut faire confiance à Gai et ses petits.

Kurenai soupira.

- J'aurais pu les accompagner...

- J'ai besoin de toi ici et tu le sais bien, rétorqua Tsunade. Dans mon entourage, tu es celle qui connaît le mieux les Hyuuga.

- Neji aurait pu faire l'affaire...

- Non. Non, surtout pas lui.

Elle secoua la tête et fit un sourire à Ino qui revenait en hâte, une servante portant un plateau de victuailles sur les talons.

- Souris, on nous regarde.

**xxxxx**

Sasuke se réveilla sur un son de gargouillis informe, comme un fruit trop mûr que l'on aurait foulé du pied sans y prendre garde. Une douleur lancinante lui traversait les membres, le dos et le bras en particulier... Il n'osait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Un grognement atroce fit alors trembler l'air, et le bruit de fruit écrasé reprit, plus fort que jamais. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Seule, l'image de Naruto lui vint en tête ; un Naruto souriant portant encore le bandeau de Konoha, à l'époque où ils étaient encore gennin auprès de Kakashi... Les autres membres de son groupe lui faisaient signe de loin, Naruto en tête. Puis le visage de Sakura vint s'imprimer sur cette image, un visage baigné de larmes, qui lui demandait de rester avec elle...

- Tu te réveilles ? fit une voix gutturale, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de leur informateur.

Il poussa un gémissement sourd. La douleur s'était intensifiée ; il n'arrivait plus à bouger le bras et il lui semblait bien que sa respiration était aussi plus saccadée et difficile...

- Ne bouge pas trop, continua la voix. Tu as plusieurs côtes et le bras cassé, sans parler de ta colonne vertébrale et de ta tête qui ont subi un sacré choc. T'as de la chance de ne pas être bon pour le fauteuil roulant.

- Naru... to... réussit-il à croasser avec effort.

- Le gamin va bien, lui répondit son interlocuteur en l'aidant à relever la tête. Tu n'as qu'à en juger par toi-même.

Ses yeux entrouverts eurent un peu de mal à distinguer les détails de la scène. Tout était flou, incertain ; mais le bruit qui avait attiré son attention à son réveil se retrouvait à présent devant lui... Il lui fallut encore un peu de temps, mais il put finalement voir. Il n'en avait pas tant besoin, de toute manière ; il avait deviné à l'odeur ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

Le vent lui battait à intervalles réguliers les joues, rendues sensibles par le raclement qu'elles avaient subi à terre. Une poche d'air se formait de temps à autre pour une raison inconnue mais cessait d'un coup et il pouvait se passer plusieurs minutes avant qu'une autre ne prenne sa place ; c'était comme si tout souffle avait été aspiré par la silhouette penchée devant lui, comme si elle respirait le vent et le rendait sans même s'en rendre compte...

Gigantesque, la silhouette cruelle s'élevait à la hauteur de leur position, mais plus loin, bien plus loin. Il avait été recueilli par l'envoyé de son maître, et ils se trouvaient à bonne distance de ce qui avait été Naruto... Une silhouette informe, vaguement animale, aux oreilles et à la gueule démesurée qui se finissait en un rictus carnassier. Cinq queues frétillantes, obscènes, agitaient l'air sans provoquer la moindre brise; tout était comme en suspend, l'air, le bruit environnant, la vie même, et ces yeux qui se tournaient quelquefois dans leur direction, jaunes et béants, semblaient faits de malice pure... A ses pieds, une masse rouge sombre affreuse, grouillante encore du dernier souffle de vie de l'_Oni_, achevait de se décomposer. Quelquefois, de grosses bulles se formaient à la surface et éclataient en projetant sur plusieurs mètres une flaque de viscères ; et ce qui restait de solide, le monstre y plantait ses crocs et l'arrachait de la force de sa mâchoire, ou y mettait les pattes et appuyait, serrait... provoquant le seul bruit qui régnait autour d'eux.

- Pas joli, hein ? Il est comme ça depuis qu'il t'a vu à terre. Un moment il était encore un peu normal, et puis paf ! Il s'est mis à briller et à pousser d'un coup et il a bouffé l'autre monstre en détruisant tout sur son passage.

En effet, le sol autour de lui semblait avoir été balayé par une tornade... mais la montagne où avait été enfermé l'Oni était hors de vue.

- Il a aussi rasé le bout de terre qui se trouvait au milieu. Pas joli joli, je te dis. Tout y a passé autour de lui. Heureusement que Sai et moi, on sait se débrouiller côté défense.

Sai ? Sasuke tourna la tête de côté, là où se trouvait un adolescent de son âge, les yeux fixés sur le champ de bataille. « Sai » ne cilla pas en sentant son regard posé sur lui. Il portait une tenue noire fonctionnelle mais presque indécente qui montrait ostensiblement son ventre ; l'expression désabusée qu'il avait lui rappelait un peu celle de Shikamaru Nara... après qu'il ait eu une ablation du coeur. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa manière de fixer d'un air absent et pourtant intense la silhouette de Naruto lui déplaisait fortement...

- Où sommes-nous ? fit-il en se relevant un peu plus, oubliant complètement sa douleur.

- Au sommet d'un arbre de papier et d'encre que mon gentil compagnon a fait apparaître, lui répondit tout naturellement l'autre homme. Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit mon nom ?

- Pas à ce que je sache, répliqua froidement Sasuke.

- Oups. Autant pour moi. Hijiri Tsumon, pour te servir, mon grand.

- Je ne suis pas votre « grand », grogna Sasuke entre les dents.

- Ah, non, bien sûr... ce n'est qu'une façon de parler...

Il éclata d'un rire exagéré. Sasuke voulut lever le bras pour le frapper mais il se rendit compte qu'il arrivait à peine à le bouger...

- Je vais te soigner ça, fit Hijiri en voyant la grimace sur le visage du jeune garçon. J'aurais fait ça plus tôt mais j'ai dû m'occuper d'abord des blessures plus graves.

- Vous êtes médico-nin ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

- Je me débrouille. Enfin, c'est logique, quand on sait bien casser, l'inverse doit être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ne bouge pas, je vais te recoller les bouts comme il faut, tu vas voir. Je suis un pro dans ce domaine, comme pour l'inverse, d'ailleurs.

Mais il ne se taisait donc jamais ? Sasuke fit une grimace pas seulement causée par la douleur physique. Sur bien des points, ce type lui rappelait Naruto, cette manière de parler pour ne rien dire, ses tics énervants de gamin sous caféine... Et le sourire franc qu'il lui lançait sans honte, comme s'ils étaient déjà les meilleurs amis du monde ! Il n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois à ce type, lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée imminente d'envoyés de Konoha quelques jours auparavant, mais cela lui semblait déjà des années...

- La ferme, jappa-t-il lorsque Hijiri se mit à lui raconter la matinée qu'il avait passée à essayer de faire dire plus de dix mots à son partenaire immobile.

- Tsk, un peu nerveux, non ? Mais le gamin blond a gagné, c'est bon.

- Justement, au lieu de jacasser vous devriez trouver comment le remettre dans son état normal. Attendez une seconde...

Mais il ne put poursuivre à cause d'un craquement sonore qui annonça la remise en place nette de son os cassé. Il eut le souffle coupé par la surprise et la souffrance. Hijiri lui fit un sourire avenant.

- Ça va mieux ? J'ai remis le méchant bras cassé en place, susurra-t-il alors que son visage prenait une expression béate. Mais tu n'as pas poussé de cri, Sasuke-chou, quelle déception...

Sasuke attrapa vivement un _senbon_ qu'il gardait dans ses manches en prévision des situations difficiles et le lui planta dans la cuisse. L'autre homme remua à peine alors que l'aiguille lui transperçait la chair, faisant couler un filet de sang qui enduisit son pantalon de rouge... Sasuke put remarquer à ce moment que Hijiri n'avait rien de plus sur lui que les éléments habituels d'un chuunin ou peut-être un jonin de Konoha ; même sa tête n'était pas inoubliable...

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, parut sangloter Hijiri, je te soigne et toi tu me plantes un _senbon_ ? Vilain, vilain...

Sasuke le fixait avec de gros yeux. Hijiri arracha l'aiguille en question et la lécha d'un air avide en le fixant du coin de l'oeil... avant de la replonger dans son autre main tendue, un immense sourire satisfait en direction du jeune garçon. Sasuke se tenait sur les coudes, une mine de profond dégoût lui déformait le visage... Puis il fit un petit sourire, lentement, qui se transforma en un rire aigu puis en gloussement hystérique.

Sai n'avait pas bougé.

- Il a fini, dit-il simplement.

Sasuke se tut et regarda en direction de Naruto.

**xxxxx**

Ino rentra sans encombre chez elle, rassurée sur le sort de Hinata. Elle fut raccompagnée par Kurenai qui passa son temps à discuter avec elle sur le trajet : sur le temps qu'il faisait, sur les fleurs qui poussaient en cette saison, sur les connaissances qu'elles avaient en commun. Ino remarqua que l'autre jeune femme évitait de citer Hinata ou sa situation dans ses propos ; elle ne lui avait pas non plus révélé le pourquoi du comment de l'affaire...

Ino avait parlé, parlé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant chez elle ; à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais autant parlé en présence d'une parfaite inconnue. Mais tout ce qu'elle disait lui paraissait affreusement banal et inintéressant. Pourtant, Kurenai ne semblait pas s'en formaliser ; au contraire, elle était comme heureuse de l'écouter, cette fille qui n'avait plus ce qu'il fallait pour devenir ninja...

- J'espère qu'on se reverra, lui murmura la jeune femme en faisant mine de partir. Ce fut vraiment un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Ino.

- Ah... mais je ne t'ai pas ennuyée ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ce n'est pas très... passionnant, ce que je dis. Je parle surtout de fleurs et de ragots entendus de la bouche de mes clients. Il y a mieux, comme sujet de conversation.

- Comme quoi ? s'étonna sincèrement sa nouvelle amie.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, des sujets de guerre, des nouvelles techniques, ou des choses vues à l'étranger...

Kurenai secoua la tête ; elle arborait un sourire un peu las.

- Au fond, c'est toujours la même chose, tu sais, dit-elle en soupirant. Et puis c'est un peu déprimant, à la longue, de faire le compte des personnes que tu connais qui sont encore en vie, ou de savoir que beaucoup d'autres personnes ici-bas sont bien plus puissantes que toi, ou de savoir simplement que tout ce qu'on a jamais fait de mieux dans sa vie, en fin de compte, c'est tuer... Même si c'est pour le village, ce n'est quand même pas le genre de vie qu'on est fier d'annoncer au premier venu.

- Mais ce n'est pas que ça !

- Au début, non. Mais dans ce boulot, on se rend vite bien compte qu'on ne peut pas toujours faire comme on veut...

Elle eut la surprise de sentir deux bras menus entourer sa taille et la serrer fort ; reniflant, sanglotant, Ino plongea sa tête entre ses seins pour pleurer...

- Ne dis pas ça, fit-elle, le corps agité de soubresauts. Je ne veux pas...

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? demanda Kurenai, doucement, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas savoir que mes regrets ne servent à rien...

Kurenai sourit tristement.

- Je crois que j'en aurais aussi à revendre, question regrets...

- Alors garde-les ! Ou mieux... jette-les aux orties !

Ino redressa la tête, la mine décidée. Ses yeux brillaient, moitié à cause de ses larmes, moitié à cause d'autre chose que Kurenai n'arrivait pas à déterminer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Jette-les ! S'ils te sont si pénibles, jette-les là où tu ne pourras plus jamais les retrouver !

- Ino ?

Le regard fou de la jeune fille l'inquiétait bien un peu... jusqu'à ce que celle-ci, emportée par elle ne savait quelle force mystérieuse, se jeta sur elle et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, avide, déterminée... Elle l'entraîna vers le sol, Kurenai tentant d'amortir du mieux qu'elle pouvait leur chute. Interdite, la jeune femme brune se mit à répondre à ce baiser sans fondement, cédant à une impulsion qui l'engloutit entièrement. Les ongles d'Ino lui raclait les bras, sa bouche partait à toute vitesse sur la sienne, sa langue se battait sans vouloir céder... Et un gémissement sourd, désespéré, sortait de sa gorge, comme la plainte d'un animal blessé en passe de rendre l'âme...

- Ino ? fit alors une voix étouffée.

Une voix masculine. La tête un peu hagarde d'Inochi apparut à une fenêtre, les yeux scrutant la rue pour essayer de distinguer la forme de sa fille unique... Ino se releva d'un bond, le visage vide. Ses traits auparavant déformés par la passion et le désespoir étaient à présent arrangés en un masque parfait, blanc et froid. Elle remit ses vêtements fripés en place et se recoiffa d'un geste habile de la main.

- Je suis là, père, siffla-t-elle en direction de la fenêtre.

Kurenai se leva elle aussi, un sentiment de honte empourprant ses joues. Et dire qu'elle avait été là, dans la rue, avec la fille d'Inochi, en train de...

- Qui est avec toi ? reprit le chef de la famille Yamanaka, aux aguets.

- C'est moi, Inochi, intervint la jeune femme en question en se montrant à la lumière faiblarde émise par un lampadaire un peu usé. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je raccompagnais ta fille.

- Kurenai ? C'est gentil. Tu veux passer prendre un thé ?

- Pas ce soir, il est tard. Une autre fois, peut-être ?

- Comme tu voudras. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Inochi.

Elle le salua longuement, profitant de sa posture courbée pour retrouver un peu de son souffle. Elle se jura aussi qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à se faire sauter dessus par une fille plus jeune qu'elle ; du moins, jusqu'à ce que la fille en question ait l'âge...

Elle fit un sourire timide à Ino en relevant la tête mais celle-ci avait détourné les yeux, une drôle de lueur flottant dans ceux-ci... et elle se mordait la langue. Kurenai eut un pincement au coeur.

- Si tu veux qu'on en reste là... fit-elle le plus silencieusement possible avant de partir.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Hein ?

- Bonne nuit, Kurenai. On se reverra.

- Mais...

Ino était partie sans attendre sa réponse. Kurenai la vit rentrer chez elle en souriant à son père. Confuse et un peu blessée, elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière, l'esprit hanté par l'image de la jeune fille et de son sourire.

**xxxxx**

La carcasse de l'_Oni_ n'était plus guère reconnaissable, même les parties dures de son organisme avaient fondu ou étaient dissimulées par la chair en bouillons. Sasuke perçut des étincelles autour d'eux, attisés à chaque grognement de la bête qui restait au centre de la plaine, furibonde...

- On n'y arrivera jamais, fit-il en voyant le résultat du combat. On ne peut plus arrêter Naruto maintenant.

- C'est toi son maître, non ? répliqua Hijiri en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. Trouve quelque chose !

- Quoi ?

- On peut attendre qu'il se fatigue, murmura alors Sai, les yeux toujours fixés sur le monstre.

- Il aura le temps de détruire le pays avant ça, reprit avec délice Hijiri.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies du sort des habitants ?

- Ah, ce serait dommage de laisser toute cette chair à canon en devenir se perdre !

Il éclata de rire.

- Et puis ça risquerait d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur nous. On enverrait des hommes se débarrasser de Naruto et tout ça... Non, c'est vraiment pas l'idéal.

- Alors cherche quelque chose, toi aussi.

- Oui patron ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! chanta-t-il presque, la mine radieuse.

Sasuke fulminait. Ce Hijiri ! Il était un peu trop heureux pour quelqu'un qui décrivait une menace imminente, un désastre d'une telle ampleur... Il avait certes guéri l'essentiel de ses blessures avec une rapidité digne des meilleurs médico-nin de son ancien village mais l'aura malsaine qu'il exhalait lui faisait froid dans le dos, c'était dire... Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien en lui de malfaisant si ce n'était le sens de ses propos, dits sur un ton badin qui prêtait à sourire. Son apparence était tout ce qu'il avait de plus banale. Il n'avait même pas les oreilles percées ; un ninja de plus dans la longue liste de ceux qui travaillaient à Konoha... Car il était de Konoha, il en était sûr à présent. Un traître déserteur ? Mais il portait fièrement le bandeau du village sur le front, il avait le sourire réjoui des innocents (dans tous les sens du terme) et son maintien décontracté faisait plus penser à un livreur de ramen qu'à un criminel recherché...

- Ah ! Mais j'y pense, fit brusquement Hijiri en se tapotant la joue de surprise, les gens qui sont censés venir vous arrêter... Ils doivent arriver quand, déjà ?

- S'ils vont vite, ils seront là demain, je pense, dit Sai.

- Ils vont faire vite, ils ont Sakura Haruno dans leurs rangs.

Sasuke sursauta.

- Sakura ?

**xxxxx**

Ino se peigna longuement les cheveux devant la glace, admirant d'un air morne les longues mèches soyeuses qui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Dire que ces même cheveux avaient été sa plus grande fierté lorsqu'elle avait été encore kunoichi... Après tout, toute la technique familiale des Yamanaka reposait dans leur utilisation. Mais à présent...

A présent, cette belle chevelure n'était plus qu'un ornement de plus à ajouter à ce corps inutile. Cueillir des fleurs, les arranger et les livrer aux clients, c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Peu importe si ses amies étaient malheureuses en couple ou s'entraînaient comme des forcenées pour atteindre un objectif tordu qui les rendrait encore plus misérables ; ses cheveux étaient beaux et soyeux, et elle vendait des fleurs...

Elle jeta son peigne de rage. A qui voulait-elle faire croire ça ! Elle n'était plus rien sans son nindo ! Juste une fille ordinaire bonne à jeter aux oubliettes. Et Kurenai avait beau dire, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de se sentir inutile et faible, indigne de porter le nom de sa famille...

- Ino ? Ma chérie ? J'ai entendu du bruit...

Son père, Inochi, était toujours le premier à accourir quand il pensait que sa petite princesse se sentait mal ou était peut-être en danger. Elle rentra sa colère au plus profond d'elle-même et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Tout va bien, père, j'avais seulement un noeud dans les cheveux qui m'énervait.

- Tu veux de l'aide, mon coeur ?

- Non, ça ira, merci.

- D'accord. Le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu devrais descendre tant que c'est chaud.

- J'arrive.

Il s'en alla, doucement, avec la grâce qui lui était naturelle. Ino admirait plus que tout ce père si suave et beau qui se battait avec nonchalance et harmonie... Toute sa vie, elle avait voulu lui ressembler et accomplir les mêmes prouesses sur le terrain, voire le dépasser...

- Tu rêves, ma belle, soupira-t-elle. C'est vrai ; je devrais abandonner...

- Et pourquoi ça ? fit une voix dans son dos, une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue de sa vie.

Elle se retourna lentement.

**xxxxx**

Shikamaru regarda ses amis s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Un peu plus tôt, ils avaient senti une secousse agiter la terre, très légèrement mais assez pour qu'ils se posent des questions... Il n'y avait quasiment jamais de tremblement de terre à Suna, et en tout cas ils ne se manifestaient jamais en cette période de l'année. Puis ils avaient reçus des rapports étranges de leurs hommes postés aux frontières ; soit-disant, un bruit courait sur une vieille légende oubliée et un monstre... Au vu de la mine grave de ses anciens camarades de Konoha, il se dit que ça n'étonnerait personne si cela avait quelque chose à voir, de près ou de loin, avec les deux chers déserteurs qu'ils poursuivaient. Une telle coïncidence, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de les retrouver, était suspecte. Et cette histoire de monstre pouvait aussi bien être un signe supplémentaire...

Oh, il n'avait pas bêtement fui l'adversité comme tout le monde l'avait pensé, se réfugiant à Suna pour éviter d'endosser sa soit-disant culpabilité dans l'affaire Sasunaru. Il avait enquêté de son côté, à commencer par Hotaru. Pourquoi les deux amis s'étaient-ils arrêtés là ? Pourquoi cette araignée avait-elle surgi à ce moment précis, pourquoi l'avaient-ils combattue ? Quelle était cette étrange aura autour de Naruto ?

Il savait par Sakura que Sasuke rêvait de venger sa famille en tuant son frère. Il avait farfouillé un peu partout, mais il avait finalement eu toute l'histoire ; tout ce que le « dernier » Uchiha devait à son frère aîné... et ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir en s'enfuyant, il l'avait bien deviné en recoupant tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Donc, Sasuke cherchait à devenir plus fort. Mais pourquoi avoir accepté Naruto près de lui, lui qu'il avait toujours traité de faible depuis le début de leur collaboration dans le groupe sept ? A moins que Naruto n'ait quelque chose en plus, et dans ce cas ce devait être en relation avec sa drôle d'apparence la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu... Une queue, une énorme quantité de chakra. Des griffes, des crocs, une apparence lupine. Sasuke qui s'arrogeait sa force avec une certaine avidité, Naruto qui combattait un _Tsuchigumo_, enfermé depuis des siècles sous le village Hotaru par un ancien guerrier... Il avait demandé aux notaires du village. Seule une formule spéciale, oubliée depuis longtemps, pouvait libérer le monstre. Mais qui avait fait cela ? Sasuke ? Naruto ? Et dans ce cas, où s'étaient-ils procuré la formule en question ? Et que cherchait Sasuke en faisant affronter ce monstre à Naruto ?

Naruto... était-il seulement humain ? Une apparence lupine... Bien sûr, qu'il avait fait le rapprochement, depuis le temps qu'on leur racontait des histoires terribles sur le Kyuubi et ses pouvoirs démesurés... Mais Naruto ? En même temps, cela expliquait la haine à peine dissimulée que les habitants de Konoha lui témoignaient. Si Naruto était effectivement le Kyuubi (réincarnation ou simple réceptacle ?), il ne devait pas être bien vu de la ménagère moyenne...

Il aurait pu demander des explications à Tsunade, et advienne que pourra. Il aurait pu. Mais il avait en fait un peu peur de la réponse. Et s'il connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, pourrait-il encore dormir sur ses deux oreilles, comme il avait eu tant de mal à le refaire deux ans plus tôt ?

Deux bras entourèrent ses épaules, un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque en enlevant la tension qui s'y était concentrée. Il oublia en un instant ses craintes.

- Tu réfléchis encore trop, fit la voix sensuelle de son amant.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Ah. Je devrais peut-être arrêter, alors ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Gaara.

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Je me suis accordé une pause. On m'avait dit que les envoyés de Konoha allaient partir.

- Tu arrives trop tard. Ils sont déjà...

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas venu pour eux.

- Oh.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, à peine perturbé par les bruits du village qui se préparait à une nouvelle journée. Shikamaru prit la main de Gaara et se dirigea vers le bâtiment du Hokage.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pour ceux qui se demandent, la dernière partie a été décidée depuis longtemps (le premier chapitre en fait) et je ne la changerai pas. Un jour, j'écrirai même un spin-off sur ces deux-là, pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment de leur liaison et ce qui se passe du côté de Suna.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi et j'espère que cela continuera (quand même) à vous plaire.


	11. Abuser

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du **_Yaoi_** avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du **_NejiHina, _**du **_LeeSaku_**, mais aussi du **_Yuri_** à partir d'ici.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris pour écrire ce chapitre. J'étais en vacances et j'avais d'autres fics sur le feu aussi, alors... Pour cette fois, j'ai voulu relâcher la tension et mettre quelques éléments légèrement... comment dire... différents. Âmes sensibles, je vous conseille de sauter les passages avec Shino. C'est dommage, vous manquerez un élément du scénario mais si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de manifestation faites-le. Et encore, j'ai fait court et peu détaillé. Merci et bonne lecture quand même, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, j'adore ça.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 11 : Abuser**

**xxxxx**

Iruka fit un immense sourire à la vieille dame un peu sourde qui vivait à côté de chez lui, dans le petit immeuble résidentiel dans lequel il s'était installé depuis qu'il était devenu chûnin. La petite communauté du quartier le connaissait bien et avait été rassurée de le voir rentrer sain et sauf avec ses coéquipiers. Ses voisins avaient même organisé une petite sauterie improvisée la veille chez Mlle Yukari Sakamoto qui possédait le plus grand et le plus bel appartement de leur immeuble. La jeune femme, romancière de son état, passait quelquefois le voir pour discuter missions (fictives) avec lui, argumenter sur une stratégie à suivre, bref pour recueillir des informations précieuses ou des idées de scènes pour les différents livres qu'elle destinait aux amateurs du genre. Elle se spécialisait dans les romans d'espionnage où les ninja étaient sa matière première ; pas étonnant dans ces conditions qu'elle fût si obnubilée par son voisin. Même si ledit voisin s'était finalement avéré être un simple professeur d'académie sans éclat et sans grande ambition.

Il ricana en repensant à son « amie ». Elle avait atteint un âge respectable où la recherche active d'un mari n'aurait pas été pas superflue ; pourtant, elle s'obstinait à rester seule contre vents et marées (et surtout contre les avis de ses voisines et des gens de sa famille). Elle n'avait pas le temps pour un mari ou un foyer, disait-elle. Elle s'était consacrée à son art. Quelque part, Iruka l'admirait et la comprenait. Pourquoi s'embarrasser du grand amour ou d'une vie pathétique d'épouse soumise quand on avait un destin qui vous attendait ? Peu importe lequel, d'ailleurs ; entre la vocation d'écrivain de Yukari et son propre talent d'espion infiltré, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de points communs si ce n'était les thèmes de ses romans... C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait autant la compagnie de la jeune femme. Sans le savoir, elle tapait vraiment très près de la vérité, et cela le faisait tellement rire qu'il affichait sans complexe sa relation avec elle (si relation il y avait, ils n'étaient pas du tout intéressés par l'aspect amoureux ou même sexuel de la chose). L'ironie du sort, en quelque sorte. Iruka y croyait dur comme fer, comme il croyait à l'injustice dans le monde et à la cruauté des hommes. Rien que des valeurs sûres qui avaient leur place partout, quels que soient le pays ou l'époque.

- Comment vont vos rhumatismes, Mme Asakura ? demanda justement Yukari à ses côtés alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

- Couci-couça, fit la vieille dame, mais il fait sec en ce moment, c'est tant mieux. Et vous, mes enfants, comment allez-vous ? Toujours pas fiancés ?

- Mme Asakura, vous savez bien que nous ne sommes que des amis, Iruka et moi.

- Humm... je sais d'expérience qu'un homme et une femme ne peuvent pas rester amis. C'est comme ça que nous avons fini ensemble, mon mari et moi, en commençant par nous dire « amis ».

- Sauf qu'elle n'était pas lesbienne elle-même, et son mari n'était sûrement pas aussi porté vers les hommes que toi, s'exclama Yukari d'un air coquin une fois qu'ils furent rentrés et hors de portée de la faible ouïe de la voisine.

Cette remarque fit rire Iruka. C'était la deuxième (et plus importante) raison qui faisait que Yukari ne se cherchait pas de petit ami. Elle préférait les filles. Ça et elle détestait les enfants, y compris ceux qu'elle aurait éventuellement un jour si elle se décidait à écouter les arguments de sa mère qui n'attendait que ça, elle, d'avoir des petits-enfants.

- N'empêche, je commence à croire qu'il y a quelque chose dans les réserves d'eau de Konoha, avec tous ces homosexuels qui traînent ici, fit-elle en riant à son tour. C'est une théorie assez à la mode dans le milieu. En parlant de ça, l'autre jour, j'ai croisé Mariko, tu sais mon ex qui travaille au restaurant de sushi ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu cette Kurenai de ton académie en plaisante position avec la fille Yamanaka, de la boutique de fleurs du même nom. C'est vraiment trop...

- Ino ? Avec Kurenai ? s'étonna le professeur.

Ce n'était pas tant Kurenai que la découverte soudaine de la sexualité déviante d'Ino qui le perturbait. Aux dernières nouvelles, la jeune fille n'était-elle pas folle de Sasuke ? Mais Sasuke avait disparu depuis un petit moment déjà, et s'il se rappelait bien, leur dernière rencontre n'avait pas été des plus amicales. C'était à cause de Sasuke qu'elle avait quitté sa fonction de kunoichi.

- Elle est adulte selon les critères de Konoha, soupira-t-il, elle peut donc faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Admettons.

La jeune femme brune s'affala avec bruit dans le canapé usé du salon. Iruka la lorgna d'un air circonspect en s'attendant au pire. Yukari avait le don de poser des questions embarrassantes à tout être humain normalement constitué, et il devait penser à s'indigner à chaque fois au lieu d'éclater de rire ou d'émettre un rictus carnassier comme il avait coutume de le faire avec son maître ou d'autres plus au fait de sa véritable nature. Iruka Umino était un gentil bougre bien propre sur lui qui voyait quasiment tout en noir et blanc, un ninja manqué qui prenait la vie et les gens avec tout le calme et la sérénité d'une mère de famille comblée. Une perle d'homme comme on n'en faisait plus, lui assurait Yukari qui avait aussitôt ajouté qu'elle serait bien devenue hétéro pour lui... De ce fait, ils avaient conclu un marché : si Iruka n'arrivait pas à trouver l'âme soeur à l'approche de ses trente ans (et s'il était encore en vie à cet âge, bien entendu), elle et lui se marieraient pour le plus grand bonheur des marchandes de ragots de leur quartier qui soupireraient sans doute d'aise en affirmant d'un air entendu qu'elles l'avaient bien vu arriver... Yukari se réjouissait d'avance rien que d'y penser. De son côté, Iruka préférait miser sur la tête que ferait son amie (et aussi les autres) le jour où ils apprendraient son véritable rôle dans le village...

- Tu veux des petits gâteaux ? fit-il d'un air mielleux, un sourire artificiel sur les lèvres. Je viens de les acheter dans cette boutique que tu aimes bien, au coin de la rue.

Yukari lui sourit avec tendresse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait son métier.

**xxxxx**

Kana ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se sentait engourdie, sa tête était lourde comme si elle venait de se réveiller un lendemain de beuverie avec une magnifique gueule de bois. Ses membres en particulier semblaient embourbés...

- Enfin réveillée, fit une voix sombre qui la fit sursauter.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux malgré le vertige qui commençait à l'assaillir. Devant elle, se trouvait cet étrange garçon voilé qui lui avait donné tant de fils à retordre (sans jeu de mots aucun)... Elle avait toujours autant de mal à saisir ses émotions, derrière l'immense capuche et le col montant dont il s'était affublé, sans parler de ses lunettes de soleil du plus mauvais effet. Ce type était un vampire, ou quoi ? Il fondait au contact de la lumière ?

Un bref coup d'oeil sur son corps lui fit voir qu'elle était solidement ligotée sur un rocher, sans doute situé dans un repère de leur ennemi. Une salle de torture, peut-être ? Les liens qui la retenaient ressemblaient un peu à des fils de soie fraîchement récupérés ; ils étaient blancs et gluants...

- C'est inutile, fit son geôlier de cette voix monocorde qui l'agaçait, les fils de Kumohime sont quasi indestructibles.

- Je ne comptais pas les couper, grommela-t-elle, un peu fâchée de s'être fait prendre.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle détourna le regard d'un air boudeur et observa les environs.

Ils devaient se trouver dans une grotte ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que son tortionnaire ; elle saucissonnée sur un rocher, lui se tenant devant elle avec son expression figée, un sol rocailleux aux éclats pailletés, tels étaient les seuls éléments qu'elle arrivait à percevoir avec la faible lumière qui se dégageait de son interlocuteur. Un instant... il brillait ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le faire remarquer. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une luciole se détacha du dos de Shino et s'agita devant ses yeux, narquoise. Kana avait vraiment l'impression que le minuscule insecte lumineux se moquait d'elle, et elle eut honte de son sursaut de naïveté.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne. Dans une salle de torture de Konoha ? C'est inutile. Je ne dirai rien. Tout ce que vous pourrez me faire sera sans effet.

Elle en était assez fière, d'ailleurs. Elle avait subi un entraînement sévère de la part de son maître, elle et tous ceux de leur clan. Aucune torture, aussi sophistiquée soit-elle, ne pouvait les atteindre quand ils avaient activé leur moyen de défense. Au besoin, elle pouvait aussi avaler sa langue ou déclencher la poche de cyanure qu'on avait placé dans une molaire...

- Si tu cherches tes poisons, c'est inutile, continua Shino. Je les ai fait retirer pendant ton sommeil.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, une dent lui manquait... Elle avait été tellement occupée à essayer de comprendre où elle se trouvait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt ! Mais ce n'était pas grave, vraiment. La mission était sauve avec elle.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu aurais à me dire, dit Shino en lui prenant délicatement une mèche de cheveux. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Mais... pourquoi ne pas me tuer, alors ? s'écria-t-elle, abasourdie.

Elle se maudit immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots. Quelle que soit la situation, un bon ninja se devait de garder son calme, on le lui avait suffisamment répété pour toute une vie. Mais c'était difficile quand on était ligoté et qu'on avait devant soi une espèce de pervers en manteau qui manipulait de répugnants insectes. Elle repensa à la manière dont il l'avait capturée. Une nuée de choses noires volantes s'était brusquement précipitée sur elle et l'avait inondée en la piquant de toutes parts. Elle avait cru son heure venue. Sûrement, aucun être humain ne pouvait survivre à la piqûre de centaines d'insectes...

- Ils étaient inoffensifs, fit de nouveau la voix de son tortionnaire. Juste des moustiques dont la morsure laisse échapper une substance soporifique en quantité microscopique. Une seule piqûre n'aurait eu aucun effet sur un bébé.

- Pas comme mille, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant. T'es un marrant, toi, en fait.

Il hocha la tête. Un marrant. S'était-il rendu compte qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule ? Il tira sur la mèche qu'il avait saisie, d'un coup sec qui la fit se basculer légèrement en avant. Son kimono juste-là précairement mis se défit dans un bruissement de soie, juste au-dessus de ses liens, et elle vit avec horreur qu'un de ses seins s'en échappait et pendait d'un air aguicheur en direction de son ennemi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite fini.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ne fait mal qu'au début. Après, la plupart des gens laissent faire. Il y en a même certains qui finissent par aimer.

Elle frissonna malgré elle. Peut-être eût-il mieux fallu que ces insectes l'aient piquée à mort...

**xxxxx**

Kiba contempla avec nervosité les rangées de fleurs fraîches qui se trouvaient devant lui. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, chacune étant peintes de couleurs éclatantes qui lui faisaient mal aux yeux et lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir en courant. Akamaru n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son compagnon de toujours avait refusé avec la dernière énergie de le suivre dans la boutique ; soit-disant, les effluves fleuries lui bousillaient le système olfactif...

- Kiba ? Je peux t'aider ? dit Inochi Yamanaka en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeune garçon secoua frénétiquement la tête, aussi gêné que le jour où Shino et Hinata l'avaient surpris en train de nettoyer les draps qu'il avait souillés la veille au soir. Hinata avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était excusée d'une toute petite voix ; quant à Shino, il n'avait rien dit ni même laissé transparaître le moindre début de sentiment, mais ce n'était pas nouveau avec lui...

- Je ne suis pas là pour choisir des fleurs ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Inochi se contenta de lui adresser un sourire complice.

- Bien sûr que non, concéda-t-il en riant. Je suis sûr que la demoiselle en question détesterait, de toute manière. Après tout, quel être sensé accepterait des fleurs de nos jours ?

- Maître Iruka n'est pas comme ça ! explosa Kiba, et il s'aperçut trop tard de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

Inochi retint un mouvement de recul qui aurait sans douté été mal pris par l'adolescent. C'était nouveau, ça. Il se doutait bien de la raison de la venue en ces lieux de l'héritier Inuzuka (il n'était pas fleuriste attitré de Konoha depuis des années pour rien, il en avait vu passer des dizaines, des jeunes gens confus et amoureux), mais pour Iruka ? C'était un homme tranquille et sans histoires, tout le contraire de Kiba. Qui plus est, il était beaucoup plus âgé et l'avait eu comme élève...

Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient ? Mais il avait entendu dire que le professeur d'académie s'était mis en ménage avec le ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake. Y'aurait-il une faille dans son réseau d'informations, ou bien le jeune Inuzuka était-il aveuglé par l'amour au point de ne pas remarquer l'attraction qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là ? Curieux, il avait lui-même observé ses compatriotes afin de se faire sa propre idée. Il y avait effectivement de l'électricité dans l'air quand ils se croisaient, c'était indéniable. Un peu comme deux animaux sauvages en pleine parade amoureuse. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de briser le coeur de ce pauvre garçon, sans parler du manque à gagner pour son commerce s'il l'envoyait balader sous le prétexte qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le chûnin.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, voyons, fit-il avec son plus beau sourire de vendeur (et de conseiller du coeur, chose qu'il adorait faire quand il en avait l'occasion). Sais-tu quelles fleurs aime Iruka ?

Kiba secoua la tête avec insistance.

- Je sais pas, un truc qui sent bon ? Ah, et rouge. Je crois qu'il m'avait dit qu'il aimait le rouge.

Bon. C'était vraiment pas gagné. Inochi fit un signe à son épouse qui renseignait un couple de jeunes mariés et prit Kiba par les épaules. Il allait lui réserver sa matinée pour le préparer, ce n'était pas de refus au vu de l'ignorance en matière d'amour de ce jeune chiot. Ah, douce nostalgie ! Il se souvint de ses jeunes années, alors qu'il n'était encore lui-même que chûnin. Le père de Kiba était venu le voir pour lui demander son avis sur la manière de draguer sa future épouse, Tsume Inuzuka. Il l'avait guidé de son mieux, mais la soirée aux chandelles qu'ils avaient minutieusement préparée avait été un fiasco total. Tsume avait été allergique aux fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes et son chien Kuromaru avait été piqué par une guêpe qui traînait par il ne savait quel miracle (une rumeur disait que Shiba Aburame, le père du jeune Shino qui était l'un des partenaires actuels de Kiba, était aussi amoureux de Tsume, sa coéquipière de l'époque). Le dîner sous les étoiles s'était déroulé par temps de pluie, l'odeur des chandelles avait incommodé la jeune fille. En définitive, seul le combat dans la boue entre eux qui avait découlé de cette soirée ratée avait arrangé les choses. Le jeune homme en était sorti vainqueur ; un an plus tard, ils s'étaient mariés dans l'intimité, et Inochi avait été leur témoin. À ce jour, il avait oublié jusqu'au visage du garçon en question ; il se rappelait juste qu'il avait changé son nom de famille en celui de son épouse, car elle faisait partie d'un clan plus influent que le sien... Depuis cette époque, Inochi savait que les méthodes de séduction conventionnelles ne marchaient pas sur les Inuzuka, du moins pour les femmes. Tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était la force brute de leur partenaire et leur capacité à apprécier une sortie dans la nature et les catchs de boue.

- Dis-moi, Iruka aime-t-il les combats de boue ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

- Quand on était à l'académie, il a un jour combattu un mercenaire sous la pluie pour nous protéger, pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais, c'est tout. Bon, et si nous allions discuter de tes techniques de drague, jeune play-boy ?

Kiba se mit à rougir. Grand bien lui fasse, pensa Inochi. Il avait entendu dire qu'Iruka détestait les gens trop arrogants. En fait, en y repensant bien, il avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur Iruka, dont la moitié au moins contredisait l'autre. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à improviser.

Et à compter sur la bienveillance du professeur envers l'un de ses anciens élèves. C'était la seule donnée stable et constante dont il disposait. Iruka adorait ses élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, et aurait donné sa vie pour assurer leur sécurité et leur bien-être. Il suffisait juste de lui faire croire que la sécurité et le bien-être de Kiba passait par une relation amoureuse entre eux...

Il se mit à rire, à la surprise de Kiba qui se demanda un instant dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré en mettant son sort entre les mains du plus grand séducteur de Konoha. Inochi ne prit pas la peine de le rassurer. Il adorait par-dessus tout s'occuper des affaires amoureuses des autres, et puisque Kiba en avait besoin, il n'avait rien à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

**xxxxx**

La sonnerie retentit alors que Yukari était à son quatrième gâteau à la crème. Iruka la regardait s'empiffrer avec l'attention d'un ninja en passe de trouver une nouvelle technique, et cela le faisait tellement se gondoler qu'il s'excusait régulièrement en prétextant un besoin urgent. Il en profitait alors pour introduire subrepticement dans la crème des gâteaux une drogue de son invention qui rendait les gens encore plus affamés qu'il ne l'étaient déjà, et ce quelle que soit la quantité de nourriture qu'ils ingurgitaient. Il lui arrivait assez souvent de tester ses nouvelles concoctions sur sa très chère amie. Une fois, il lui avait fait avaler par le biais de son thé une poudre indécelable qui avait la particularité de faire pourrir à petit feu les organes, faisant cracher une quantité de sang non négligeable à sa victime... Affolée, elle s'était d'abord adressée à lui en connaissance de cause, parce qu'il lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait suivi une formation de médico-nin bien que sa carrière l'ait orienté vers l'éducation. Il lui avait donné une tisane avec l'antidote et avait mis son étrange maladie sur le dos du stress qu'elle éprouvait. Bien entendu, il avait soigneusement choisi un moment où elle était en retard pour rendre son dernier manuscrit ; n'ayant pas le temps de passer chez le médecin, elle s'était tout naturellement précipitée chez lui...

- Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda-t-elle en enfournant dans sa bouche la part gigantesque qu'il lui avait servie.

- Je suis occupé ! Tu peux y aller ?

Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Iruka lui avait dit qu'il n'attendait personne, et son éditeur ne devait pas passer avant la fin de la semaine... La jeune femme se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Kakashi en habit de combat, qui portait dans ses bras un plateau géant recouvert d'un drap bleu sombre. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise.

- Euh... vous désirez ? fit-elle nerveusement en remarquant la poche d'armes qu'il portait encore sur lui.

Elle avait vaguement reconnu celui que l'on appelait le ninja copieur. Iruka lui en avait déjà parlé, bien entendu, et elle avait fait des recherches sur lui pour un de ses livres... L'un de ses personnages en était d'ailleurs directement inspiré. Elle se demanda si le shinobi lisait des romans d'espionnage. Elle espérait que non, car elle ne l'avait pas dépeint de manière très flatteuse ; il fallait dire que c'était à l'époque où il avait commencé à harceler ce pauvre Iruka...

- Mlle Yukari Sakamoto, je présume, dit-il.

- Comment...

- Je suis un ninja, la coupa-t-elle. Vous devriez savoir que je me dois de savoir.

- Quoi ?

- Au fait, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre roman.

Était-il en train de sourire derrière son masque ? C'était assez effrayant, mais elle en avait réellement l'impression... Iruka l'avait pourtant prévenue à ce sujet. Ce type avait la particularité de pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments à travers un morceau de tissu opaque. C'était... déroutant, comme pouvoir.

- Euh... merci. Lequel ?

- Celui où le héros, un jeune ninja exerçant en tant que médico-nin, est pris en affection par un Anbu pervers qui lui court après au point de trahir son pays pour pouvoir le mettre dans son lit. Très... instructif, vraiment. J'ai particulièrement aimé la scène où il accourt pour empêcher la bagarre entre l'Anbu et un de ses collègues qui voulait défendre l'honneur du médico-nin. Il se passait quoi, déjà ? Ah oui. L'Anbu finissait par tuer son ami sous les yeux du héros et il manque de le violer. Heureusement, le Hokage intervient...

- Vous avez bonne mémoire, fit Yukari d'une voix tremblante.

- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'un livre intéressant.

Elle avait hâte qu'Iruka termine ce qu'il avait à faire, vraiment. Le regard de cet homme la paralysait sur place, et pas de manière agréable... Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner avec reconnaissance.

- Kakashi ? fit Iruka avec étonnement. Je ne t'attendais pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sacré Iruka. Toujours prêt à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Yukari sentit son appréhension fondre comme neige au soleil et se retira du seuil de la porte. Si ce que son ami avait dit sur Kakashi était vrai, celui-ci était fou de lui. Dans ces conditions, il n'oserait pas lever la main sur l'une des meilleures amies de l'homme qu'il aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, répondit le ninja copieur. Je voulais simplement t'inviter à dîner. J'ai acheté des sushi, tu vois ?

Il brandit sous son nez le plateau qu'il portait. Iruka le contempla d'un air penaud.

- Mais je...

- Malheureusement, il n'y en a que pour deux, reprit-il en envoyant un regard appuyé en direction de Yukari.

Si ce n'était pas une tentative pour la chasser... Yukari rit doucement. Ils étaient bien partis pour finir ensemble, ces deux-là, ou elle ne s'y connaissait pas en ninja. Elle fit un clin d'oeil complice à Iruka qui prit un air confus et se tourna vers Kakashi, tous sourires.

- Je dois y aller, de toute façon, dit-elle. J'ai encore un chapitre entier à écrire.

- Déjà ?

Iruka avait pris une expression désespérée de jeune premier que l'on lançait sur scène sans réplique. Son amie enviait un peu sa candeur et sa pureté. Mais bon, elle était assez intelligente pour savoir quand se retirer avec panache.

- On se reverra demain, je vais passer pour le thé. Tu es libre, je crois ?

- Oui, mais...

- Tu me raconteras ! s'écria-t-elle en riant, et en un instant elle avait passé la porte et disparu vers les escaliers menant à son propre appartement.

Kakashi et Iruka restèrent seuls. Un peu embarrassé, Iruka referma la porte et fit signe au jônin de s'asseoir. Puis il repartit vers la cuisine chercher des couverts. Kakashi suivait du regard le moindre de ses gestes. Le chûnin lui fit un sourire crispé et rangea discrètement les fioles de poison dissimulées en flacon d'assaisonnement qu'il avait laissées sur un coin de table.

**xxxxx**

Kana hurla. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, même lorsqu'elle s'était faite transpercer par la bonne centaine de senbon qu'un fou furieux d'instructeur lui avait lancé pour vérifier la bonne tenue de ses réflexes... Elle avait évité le tiers mais ceux qui restaient avaient fini par traverser sa peau, la transformant en pelote d'épingle humaine. Elle avait mis des mois avant de s'en remettre. Shino attrapa un mouchoir et essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait en grosses gouttes sur son corps.

- Encore un peu, murmura-t-il. Tiens le coup, ça ira mieux dans quelques instants.

- Va... crever... articula-t-elle avec peine, les yeux troublés par la douleur.

Elle n'osait pas regarder. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu supporter la vue de son corps en cet instant... Shino continuait à fixer l'avancée du processus d'un air neutre. Elle sentit sa peau bouger, sa chair être déplacée au gré des créatures qui évoluaient dans son corps... Elle faillit étouffer lorsqu'un flot d'insectes sortit de sa bouche et de ses narines. Quelque chose lui chatouillait les oreilles et elle pouvait presque voir une forme mouvante derrière ses yeux, et cela plus que le reste l'effraya. Un bruit de succion abominable dans sa tête, son coeur et ses organes qui semblaient changer de place à chaque seconde, et ses entrailles qui étaient sur le point d'éclater... Son entrejambe s'humidifia de manière inhabituelle et elle retint un cri d'humiliation en s'apercevant qu'une coulée grouillante en surgissait, juste à l'emplacement de son sexe.

- Qu'est-ce que... claqua-t-elle, paniquée.

- Ce sont les insectes de mon clan, fit tranquillement son tortionnaire alors qu'elle agonisait.

Ses cris se répercutèrent dans la caverne. Elle n'était pas dans une salle de torture de Konoha comme elle l'avait cru au départ mais dans une pièce privée de la famille Aburame, bien dissimulée aux yeux du monde sous les fondations du village. Shino l'avait laissée convenablement ficelée après leur combat, la cachant de ses camarades avec l'aide des insectes qui pullulaient dans la forêt. Une fois avoir raccompagné ses compagnons de voyage et fait son rapport au Hokage, il était revenu la chercher et l'avait directement amenée là, où elle reposait à présent au milieu des autres prisonniers. Kana avait eu un mouvement de répulsion lorsque Shino lui avait montré ses « frères et soeurs », comme il avait appelé les pauvres hères que son clan entreposait pour ses besoins dans la salle, emmaillotés dans les fils que l'araignée de la famille, Kumohime, avait tissé à leur intention.

- C'est nécessaire, continua le garçon aux lunettes de soleil. Les miens ont besoin de ces insectes, malheureusement nous n'avons pas assez d'enfants pour qu'ils se développent comme il faut. Alors nous devons les prendre ailleurs. Tu es vraiment chanceuse. Ils sont en train de se familiariser avec ton corps à l'heure qu'il est. Puis ils pondront leurs oeufs dans ton ventre et d'ici quelques jours, ils écloront. Ce seront tes enfants et ils se nourriront de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas pour autant, pas tant qu'on s'occupera de toi. Tu vas voir, tu n'auras plus rien à faire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. On te donnera à manger et on te nettoiera. N'est-ce pas une vie de rêve ?

- Salaud ! cracha-t-elle dans un excès de fureur. Je te tuerai, toi et toutes les larves de ton village !

Shino poussa un ricanement satisfait.

**xxxxx**

- Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? fit Kiba en présentant son bouquet de fleurs, le genou plié à terre.

Akamaru émit un jappement moqueur. Dans un geste magnifique autant que mature, Kiba lui tira la langue.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, tiens ! C'est la première fois que j'offre des fleurs à quelqu'un ! Et Shino qui n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui...

Il baissa les yeux sur le bouquet bariolé que lui avait vendu Inochi avec force conseils de séduction. Le chef de la famille Yamanaka lui avait conseillé d'être direct ; après tout, la subtilité et les Inuzuka ne faisaient pas bon ménage... Donc il était censé aller voir Iruka avec ce bouquet et une boîte de gâteaux de luxe qui lui avaient coûté une petite fortune, pour l'inviter à dîner dans un restaurant. Rien de bien classieux pour commencer sinon le chûnin serait trop gêné pour apprécier ; un ramen à Ichiraku faisait amplement l'affaire, et il se sentirait moins nerveux du fait de la familiarité de l'endroit et des gens qui le fréquentaient.

C'était bien joli, mais restait la confession. Être direct était une chose ; néanmoins, Kiba savait très bien que les gens se fâchaient souvent lorsqu'il faisait cela, quand ils ne se mettaient carrément pas à lui lancer des projectiles plus ou moins dangereux... Il avait été direct quand Tsunade lui avait demandé quel âge il lui donnait. Il avait été direct quand Hizashi Hyûga avait voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait de sa fille. Dans les deux cas, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Il ne pensait pas qu'Iruka réagirait de la même manière (enfin, il l'espérait) mais ce n'était quand même pas rassurant...

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Kiba vit s'avancer vers lui la fille unique de l'homme qu'il venait de quitter. Portant à bout de bras un panier rempli à ras bord de roses de toutes les couleurs, Ino le regardait d'un air perplexe, les yeux rivés sur le bouquet qu'il avait avec lui.

- Ah, salut Ino, dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour. Tu as acheté ça chez nous, non ?

- Euh. Oui. C'est pour... ma mère.

- Je croyais que Tsume était allergique aux fleurs.

- Ah oui, euh... alors c'est pour ma soeur. C'est ça.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Kiba eut l'impression qu'Akamaru se riait encore de lui dans son dos.

- Oh, et puis merde, ton père est au courant de toute façon, alors d'ici demain tout le village l'apprendra. Elles sont pour Iruka.

Ino haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Pourquoi tu lui offres des fleurs ? Son anniversaire n'est pas pour tout de suite, à ce que je sache.

Il fit une moue boudeuse qui intrigua davantage la jeune fille.

- Et toi, est-ce que je te demande de qui tu es amoureuse ?

Ino ouvrit des yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe. Son cri fit écho dans les rues de Konoha, attirant l'attention des passants et les faisant s'arrêter pour observer les deux amis. Kiba aurait bien voulu se terrer dix mètres sous terre.

- Tu es amoureux d'Iruka !

- J'ai jamais dit ça !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Attends que je le dise aux filles ! Iruka, hein ? Wow, quel succès !

Il avait envie de se pendre, à présent.

**xxxxx**

Iruka contempla la masse inerte qu'était le corps repu de Kakashi. Son lit était complètement défait, les draps froissés par leur activité précédente. Çà et là, des taches d'ampleurs différentes décoraient le tissu mais aussi le sol, les murs... Toutes n'étaient pas que du sperme ou autres fluides sexuels. Il s'attarda sur le cercle de sang qui ornait le haut de ses draps. Il avait griffé le dos de son amant sans se retenir et celui-ci s'était frotté au tissu, laissant une marque qu'il serait malaisé d'effacer.

Leur repas avait pourtant démarré de façon anodine. Kakashi avait apporté des sushi qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble sur la table de son salon. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, en évitant néanmoins les sujets plus épineux comme le contenu de la dernière mission d'Iruka ou le comportement plus que douteux du ninja copieur. Naruto n'était qu'une donnée lointaine qu'ils ignoraient le mieux possible.

Et puis, au moment où il s'apprêtait à nettoyer la table et à donner congé à Kakashi, ce dernier s'était précipité sur lui et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, avec toute la fureur d'un animal en rut. Bien évidemment, Iruka ne s'était pas laissé faire et leur session s'était vite transformée en accrochage violent où chacun défendait de son mieux sa virilité sans pour autant utiliser de technique ninja.

Le chûnin avait finalement pris le dessus, à la grande surprise de son aîné. Souriant, il avait forcé Kakashi à se plier à ses désirs ; et bien que mal à l'aise, son compagnon n'avait pas paru si contrarié par cette configuration... Sang et cris, ils avaient fini par assouvir leur passion, non sans avoir au passage dévasté une partie de son appartement. Mais au moins, Kakashi ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques heures.

Il réfléchit aux conséquences de ses actes. Il passait son temps à cela, à vrai dire. Chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés, soupesés, pensés selon un schéma d'efficacité optimal. Il avait commis une erreur en permettant à Kakashi de se rapprocher autant de lui ; on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Maintenant, il devait compter sur la présence constante de son ennemi à ses côtés, qui sous couvert de son amour indéfectible aurait une excuse pour rester auprès de lui, pour le couver de ses attentions toutes intéressées... Il n'ignorait pas que Kakashi nourrissait de sérieux soupçons à son égard. Soit, il lui en donnerait donc pour son argent.

- Surtout dors bien, mon amour, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'autre homme, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Dors, et rêve de notre avenir à tous les deux, un avenir où chaque pensée, chaque action sera hantée par mon existence...

Il adorait son métier, mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de vivre au milieu de ces êtres fragiles et obstinés qu'il croisait sur sa route. Il se délectait de leurs faiblesses et de leur ignorance, il s'abreuvait sans fin dans le ruisseau de leur dévotion sincère... Et lorsque ces êtres étaient de la trempe de Kakashi, eh bien...

Il n'avait plus qu'à se montrer impitoyable et à les écraser.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Je suis une grande fan de yaoi et de hentai gore. Pas de films d'horreur à proprement parler, mais bon des fois ça se voit quand on discute avec moi. J'espère ne pas avoir trop dégoûté certains (pour moi la scène avec Kana et Shino n'était pas si terrible mais bon...). Merci encore d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et à la prochaine !


	12. Dévoiler

**Titre :** **« _Vivre »_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto _est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et de Jump. Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour cette fic, je ne risque pas d'en donner à qui que ce soit (vu l'état de mes finances ça n'irait pas loin de toute façon).

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers_** du manga jusqu'au volume 26, chapitre 233. Après ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance puisque la fic suit sa propre voie. Par conséquent l'histoire risque d'être un peu (beaucoup ?) **_AU. _**Du **_Yaoi_** avec du**_ SasuNaru, _**du **_Het_** avec du **_NejiHina, _**du **_LeeSaku_**, mais aussi du **_Yuri_** à partir d'ici.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **On arrive à un tournant dans l'histoire. Je voulais organiser le chapitre en l'introduction d'un combat qui aurait duré encore deux chapitres ; il en est finalement ressorti ça, et j'en suis assez satisfaite même si le contenu pourra paraître surprenant, voire frustrant pour certains.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 12 : Dévoiler**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'oeil vers ses camarades pour avoir une idée de ce qui leur passait par la tête. N'importe quelle personne ordinaire aurait paniqué d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans ces conditions... mais ils n'avaient pas ce luxe, en tant que ninja de Konoha. Ils avaient une mission à remplir et perdre son sang-froid n'aurait rien arrangé. Néanmoins, elle essaya assez futilement de détourner le regard. Elle fut vite rattrapée par l'odeur ; envahissante, obsédante, elle les avait pris à la gorge depuis un moment et vaille que vaille, il avait fallu l'ignorer pour continuer à avancer. Ce fut sans surprise qu'ils trouvèrent le charnier.

D'ici quelques jours, tout le pays des Plaines apprendrait ce qu'ils avaient découvert, et pas seulement par les rumeurs colportées par les voyageurs qui auraient traversé cette région. Toute la plaine empesterait et serait recouverte de mouches et de charognards. L'étendue de terre, balayée de tous côtés par les vents, laissait circuler le moindre phénomène, son, odeur, secousse, flot de chakra à l'intensité inhabituelle. Si personne ne faisait rien, cette parcelle de territoire deviendrait rapidement insalubre. Le village le plus proche n'était, après tout, pas si éloigné...

La jeune fille sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Qui d'autre avait un tel impact sur elle et sur ce qui l'entourait ? Elle avait le coeur au bord des lèvres, un peu par dégoût, beaucoup par abattement. Lee s'approcha d'elle, doucement, et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Sakura la repoussa d'un geste vif ; elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir dépassée et de ce fait, elle ne pouvait si facilement se laisser consoler. Son pied buta contre un morceau de chair envahi par la vermine. Elle l'envoya rouler au loin avec fureur, et tant pis pour sa sandale souillée ! Lee soupira et fit signe aux autres de la laisser seule.

Au départ de Suna, le groupe n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce qu'il aurait pu trouver en arrivant. Le rapport succinct que leur avait fait Gai parlait uniquement de la présence éventuelle de Sasuke et de Naruto dans les parages ; jamais au grand jamais, ils ne s'étaient attendu à un tel spectacle, une telle boucherie...

— Comment cela a-t-il bien pu arriver ? demanda Lee sans attendre vraiment de réponse.

Il contemplait les bouts de chair déjà putrides disséminés aléatoirement autour d'eux tandis que le vent claquait sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel carnage. La créature qui avait été ainsi dépecée avec tant de sauvagerie avait dû faire plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut. Il était difficile d'estimer son espèce dans ces conditions ; un démon peut-être ? La veille, une clameur horrible avait résonné dans le pays, et les habitants du village dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit s'étaient retranchés dans leurs maisons en tremblant, bafouillant à demi-mots des histoires mentionnant un Oni enfermé par un moine des siècles auparavant, d'une taille gigantesque frôlant le divin. Lee avait écouté leurs récits avec ferveur, s'imaginant déjà terrasser le démon pour rendre la paix aux braves gens qui les avaient accueillis... Bien sûr, il avait fondé ses exploits alors qu'il était bien confortablement installé chez l'habitant, dans une maison chaude et accueillante. La soupe bouillait dans la marmite et ils étaient attablés ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, savourant au milieu de gens ordinaires leur bref instant de paix avant la bataille. À présent qu'il se retrouvait sur le terrain, en face de la carcasse disséminée du monstre, il se sentait considérablement moins fier.

— Elle devait être grosse, la bestiole qui s'est faite déchirer comme ça, fit Tenten, la main plaquée devant la bouche pour éviter de rendre ses repas des derniers jours. J'espère que le machin qui lui a fait ça n'est plus dans le coin.

— Au contraire, dit Sakura d'une voix sombre. Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

— Qui ?

— Naruto !

Les trois compagnons de Sakura la dévisagèrent d'un air surpris. Lee revit furtivement l'image de Naruto, avec ses yeux sauvages et ses mains griffues, porter un coup fatal à une araignée de la taille d'un immeuble. Il frissonna en repensant au flot anormal de chakra qui s'était échappé de son corps en volutes rouges, coulant dans son dos jusqu'à former une longue queue mouvante... Il aurait voulu oublier cette scène. Il l'avait sciemment occultée de sa mémoire jusque-là, à tel point qu'il avait presque cru à un cauchemar... même si l'état de Sakura et de ses deux compagnes d'infortune avait été bien réel. Hinata et Ino souffraient encore de ce qui leur était arrivé ce jour-là, mais il ne les avait presque plus revues et ne leur parlait guère. Seule Sakura comptait. Il la protégerait de sa vie s'il le fallait, il l'avait juré depuis bien longtemps. C'était ainsi qu'il avait décidé de vivre son Nindô, c'était avec cette idée en tête qu'il s'était entraîné jour et nuit pour affronter dans l'avenir les démons qui hantaient l'esprit de la jeune fille. Pour Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto étaient encore ses amis, les hommes de sa vie. Elle avait juré de les ramener ou de les tuer, et ce quel qu'en fût le prix.

Lee voulait seulement son bonheur à elle. Bien sûr, il aurait aussi voulu qu'elle le reconnaisse, il aurait voulu vivre avec elle pour le restant de ses jours, il aurait voulu qu'elle l'aime enfin. Il désirait tant de choses, et tant de choses lui manquaient pour atteindre son idéal. En considérant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux, il sut que ses rêves ne resteraient, après tout, que des rêves. Quelquefois, même avec toute la volonté et les efforts du monde, certaines fins ne pouvaient être atteintes. Oh, bien sûr, il lutterait jusqu'à la mort si cela pouvait aider Sakura à atteindre son objectif ô combien noble. Mais croire dur comme fer qu'elle lèverait encore les yeux vers lui en présence de ses anciens camarades, feindre l'indifférence alors qu'elle souffrirait dans son coeur et dans sa chair face à eux, ne pouvait plus être envisagé.

Il scruta avec adoration le visage de sa bien-aimée. Belle, si belle, et si forte à sa façon... Sakura était son idéal féminin, celle en qui il voulait croire. Elle était son printemps.

La voix de Gai tonna dans l'air, impitoyable, et il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à ses craintes. Il attendit donc la suite, le coeur battant, priant pour que les révélations, si révélations il y avait, ne l'atteignent pas, tout en espérant en finir au plus vite.

— Tu es donc au courant ? dit son maître.

La jeune fille hocha gravement la tête.

— Tsunade me l'a dit, mais j'avais déjà plus ou moins deviné. J'étais là à Hotaru, je te rappelle. Et même s'il ne dit rien, je sais que Lee se doute aussi de quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il répondit au regard incertain qu'elle lui lança par un sourire crispé teinté d'une pointe de reproche. Oui, il l'avait compris à l'instant. Seule, Tenten semblait confuse, ses yeux naviguant de l'un à l'autre sans trouver de réponse.

— De quoi vous parlez, enfin ? Je n'étais pas là-bas, moi, et vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de me raconter en détail !

Sakura lui fit un signe positif. Gai ne disait rien. C'en était inquiétant ; la suite de la mission s'annonçait donc si hasardeuse ? Finalement, il prit sa décision.

Plus question de reculer.

— On parle du Kyûbi, fit-il sans détour. Celui qui a failli dévaster Konoha il y a quinze ans. Celui qui est enfermé dans le corps de Naruto.

**xxxxx**

Tout en jouant avec un kunai qu'il faisait tenir en équilibre sur le bout de l'index, Hijiri reformulait dans sa tête les ordres qu'il avait reçus. Il était installé sur l'unique chaise de la pièce ; la table sur laquelle il était accoudé était un peu branlante et sautait légèrement à chaque instant. Il regarda tour à tour ses compagnons de route et sourit, satisfait.

Sai était assis par terre en tailleur et caressait les cheveux de Naruto du bout des doigts. Le garçon blond était resté inconscient depuis la fin de son impressionnante perte de contrôle. Lavé, pansé, il n'avait plus manifesté aucun signe de vie si ce n'est un souffle qui s'échappait de temps à autre de ses lèvres closes. Sai avait veillé à ce qu'il ne manque de rien : c'était lui qui l'avait allongé délicatement sur le sol, sur un tapis de feuilles moelleux préparé par ses soins, il avait changé ses vêtements, avait épongé son front brûlant lorsqu'une poussée de fièvre s'était incidemment manifestée au petit matin...

Sasuke avait été en état de choc et l'avait laissé faire sans un mot, les yeux encore emplis de la scène infernale à laquelle il avait assisté. La vision de Naruto semblait provoquer en lui des sursauts d'humeur mélancolique ; une prise de conscience tardive, peut-être ? En tout cas, cela n'affectait en rien le coéquipier de Hijiri qui continuait à s'occuper paisiblement de son bel endormi. Hijiri se lécha les lèvres en le voyant soupirer d'aise. Quel spectacle intéressant ! Sai avait le visage empreint d'une sérénité telle qu'il n'en avait vu qu'auprès des fous qui logeaient dans l'asile où il avait eu l'occasion de travailler, des années auparavant. Ceux qui avaient atteint leur nirvana personnel sombraient quelquefois dans cet état. Il y avait aussi les prisonniers de la section « Torture et Interrogatoire », ceux qui après des heures de séances privées intenses perdaient la tête et préféraient s'enfermer dans leur monde plutôt que de subir la souffrance de sentir (et de voir) leurs orteils arrachés un à un en commençant par les ongles, ou était-ce dû à la brûlure insoutenable de l'acide badigeonné avec délicatesse sur leur visage, petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la face du prisonnier ressemble à de la viande sur l'étal d'un boucher ?

Sasuke commença à s'agiter. Il était grand temps. Hijiri délaissa son kunai pour observer l'évolution de son comportement. Le garçon marchait de long en large, de large en long, dans la petite cabane dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit en attendant leurs « visiteurs ». Il avait laissé Hijiri le traîner, l'habiller, le nourrir comme la jolie poupée inerte qu'il était.

— Pourquoi cette attente ? dit-il soudain en se plantant devant Hijiri, le corps bouillant d'impatience. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revoir Sakura !

Il était enfin sorti de sa drôle de transe. Hijiri lui fit un sourire complice.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— C'est inutile et dangereux ! Naruto n'est pas capable de les affronter tous, pas comme ça...

— C'est vrai qu'il y a aussi trois autres personnes à part notre jolie « Fleur de cerisier ».

Quel joli nom que celui-là ! Commun, mais si approprié à la jeune fille ! Hijiri l'avait déjà aperçue, aux côtés de Tsunade ou en terrain d'entraînement, ce joli brin de femme sérieuse qui ne pensait qu'à devenir plus forte pour ramener ses anciens camarades. Tout le monde à Konoha connaissait les grandes lignes de son histoire. Il avait hâte de voir si ses efforts avaient portés leurs fruits et si elle était effectivement digne d'être leur ennemie, ou si elle se flétrirait au vent comme les fleurs dont elle tirait son nom... Il aurait bien sûr pu l'éliminer d'une manière ou d'une autre lors de son séjour au village, mais où aurait été le divertissement ? Puis elle pouvait encore se montrer utile à leur cause. Après tout, le Maître n'avait-il pas dit de la laisser revoir l'enfant-Kyûbi ?

— Trois contre quatre, sans Naruto. Et nous devons le protéger, ils ne doivent pas mettre la main sur lui... dit alors Sasuke, pantelant bien qu'il ne remarquât rien.

Hijiri se gaussa en silence. Il avait veillé à ce que cette partie de leur mission se déroulât comme prévu. Sai pouvait bien accaparer Naruto à sa guise, c'était à lui qu'incombait la tâche de s'occuper de Sasuke. Si borné, si naïf... Hijiri l'aimait bien dans son genre, ce gamin capricieux qui avait maudit tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie pour une vengeance encore plus éphémère que ses sentiments. Le coeur sans cesse indécis, la volonté plus chancelante que ce qu'il voulait faire croire à tout le monde, y compris à lui-même... Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'un seul geste de sa part, un seul mot calculé avec soin, aurait pu faire basculer leurs plans dans un autre sens ? C'était ce type de personnes qui remodelaient l'Histoire, pas les grands seigneurs qui aspiraient à une stabilité jamais atteinte, pas les soldats qui luttaient pour que leurs familles vivent un peu plus longtemps. Hijiri se demanda si les choses auraient été si différentes si Sasuke avait effectivement rejoint Orochimaru comme il l'avait prévu deux ans plus tôt.

Bah, probablement pas. Il était sans cesse en quête de l'impossible, ce Sasuke. C'était ainsi qu'il avait décidé de vivre sa vie et rien ne pouvait le détourner de cette voie, à présent qu'il l'avait embrassée avec la fougue d'un amant insatiable. Inaccompli, imparfait, il ne supportait pas ses propres faiblesses et les dénigrait en bloc alors qu'il était le premier à reprocher celle des autres. En un mot, un chieur jamais content.

Hijiri adorait ce type de personnes.

— Sai est capable de s'en occuper tout seul, fit-il sur un ton mielleux. Enfin, s'il lâche Naruto un jour, bien sûr.

Il partit d'un rire délibérément gras. Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, plein de haine et de promesses de douleur... Grand bien lui fasse ! Il l'avait vu des milliers de fois, cet air-là, auprès de ses victimes ou de ses collègues de travail. Ce n'était pas un gamin sans expérience qui aurait eu raison de sa bonne humeur.

— Quel gâchis, fit-il en se glissant près de Sasuke. Tu serais sûrement plus mignon à sourire qu'à faire cette tête d'enterrement.

Hijiri plaqua une main experte sous le kimono noir que Sasuke avait endossé suite au carnage causé sur ses anciens vêtements, tâtant du bout des doigts la peau étonnamment délicate. Sasuke éloigna sa main d'un geste rageur.

— Ne me touche pas !

— Quelle sainte-nitouche tu fais ! À croire que tu n'as jamais passé des heures excitantes en compagnie de ton petit ami !

— Naruto n'est pas mon petit ami.

— Au temps pour moi. Ton ami de couche. Ton esclave ? Oui, définitivement ton esclave, ou est-ce toi qui t'es fait son maître ?

Un sourire goguenard soigneusement planté sur les lèvres, Hijiri délaissa le jeune homme brun et se mit au centre de la pièce, le corps arqué comme en préparation d'une danse. Esquissant une série de mouvements grandiloquents que n'aurait pas déniés Gai, il allongea le bras, et, souriant, se mit à accomplir sa part de la mission.

— Ah, le doux sentiment de supériorité que l'on doit ressentir en sachant votre rival en votre pouvoir, en le voyant ramper devant vous avec obéissance, adoration même ! Que dirait cet exquis petit Naruto s'il apprenait que son cher et tendre Sasuke n'était en fait qu'un immonde fabulateur qui le manipule au gré de ses envies pour une obscure raison inavouable ? Que leur amour incommensurable n'était qu'une vaste et affligeante illusion conçue par une drogue et alimentée par les propos fallacieux de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, non, comme son frère ? Ô douce ironie, ô tragédie du coeur, que tu es injuste, Amour !

Les yeux de Sasuke se couvrirent de rouge, les virgules naissantes dansant au rythme du tremblement rageur qui traversait son être. Il n'attaqua toutefois pas. Hijiri sentit l'odeur du sang émaner de la lèvre inférieure du garçon ; il se l'était mordue avec fureur. Chaud. Rassurant. Le sang était son quotidien, le grand amour de sa vie. Sai continuait à caresser, Naruto à somnoler. Hijiri cessa sa ronde moqueuse et admira la silhouette de Sasuke Uchiha.

Le garçon était comme paralysé. Les mots étaient puissance ; en cet instant, Sasuke sut à quel point cet adage était exact. La vérité lui bondit à la face, impitoyable, avec toute la violence des années de silence qu'il s'était imposé... Autant connaître sa situation ne lui posait aucun problème de conscience (il tâchait de vivre chaque jour sans regret et sans arrière-pensée démoralisante), autant se l'entendre dire de la bouche d'une personne extérieure lui causait une souffrance insolite qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser. Le rire strident de Hijiri lui était intolérable ; le visage neutre de Sai l'accusait en silence. Naruto n'était pas inconscient mais bel et bien en train de le juger par son mutisme et son immobilité. Il se tourna vers Hijiri et jura.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Hijiri baissa la tête sur le côté, d'un air espiègle qui l'alarma.

— Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai reçu des ordres de mon maître.

— Quoi ?

Depuis quand se trouvait-il dans un aquarium de lumière ? Il était définitivement en train de perdre l'équilibre. La cabane bondit devant lui, les formes des autres hommes se superposaient et il crut voir Naruto lui sourire dans son délire, allonger les bras en sa direction pour les passer autour de son cou et serrer, serrer...

Il poussa un cri déchirant. Hijiri n'avait jamais cessé de sourire.

**xxxxx**

— Plus ça va, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'on est dans un mauvais rêve. Le genre de ceux où on se réveille en hurlant. Si on se réveille.

Gai regarda en direction de Tenten. La jeune fille avait dit ces mots du même ton qu'elle aurait annoncé la mort d'un de ses camarades à la famille de celui-ci. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas loin de penser comme elle. Ils allaient de surprise en surprise, chacune s'annonçant aussi désastreuse pour la suite que les autres...

Ils avaient passé la dernière heure à suivre la piste qu'ils avaient trouvée dans la plaine, clairement tracée dans la terre et le sang. Elle les avait menés dans une forêt dense, une curiosité dans ce pays plat sans accident sur le terrain. Tenten avait consulté la carte qu'elle avait emporté avec elle : officiellement, cette forêt n'existait pas. Par quel miracle avait-elle pu pousser en si peu de temps pour que les habitants ne le signalent pas sur une carte vieille de moins d'un an ? Gai n'était pas sans savoir que certaines techniques de genjutsu pouvaient faire croire à n'importe quoi ou presque, mais là c'était un peu trop...

— Ce n'est pas du genjutsu, avait répliqué Tenten. C'est une vraie forêt.

— Tu en es sûre ?

— Certaine. La famille du côté de ma mère est experte en mokuton.

— Et alors ? fit Sakura, inquiète. Tu es capable de dire s'il s'agit d'une illusion ou pas ?

— C'est du vrai bois, mais il a été créé par une technique spéciale.

— Quelqu'un serait donc assez puissant pour faire surgir une forêt entière ? intervint Lee. C'est de la folie !

Tenten secoua la tête.

— En principe, ça demande beaucoup de chakra, trop pour un seul homme. Je ne sais pas. Ça me fous les jetons, tout ça. Vous croyez que c'est Naruto ?

— Restons sur nos gardes, répliqua Gai. C'est tout qu'il y a à faire pour l'instant. Si cet endroit est artificiel, nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

Sakura remit ses gants en place ; en observant les alentours, elle avait fini par remarquer qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, comme il y en avait habituellement dans une forêt. Pas de cris d'animaux, pas de bruissement de vent dans les feuilles, pas de branche qui craque ou de chuchotement craintif. Le silence dans toute sa splendeur, si on exceptait les quatre compagnons d'armes qui avaient pénétré dans cet espace.

— Tu penses à une embuscade ? Il n'y a aucun bruit, c'est suspect.

— Ça ne fait aucun doute, dit Gai d'une voix joviale. Il s'agit d'un magnifique piège à notre intention.

— Peu importe, fit Lee en se mettant en garde. Je les attends. Si c'est bien Naruto et Sasuke, on va leur botter les fesses pour nous avoir réservé un accueil aussi peu amical.

— Et les ramener par la peau du cul, ces deux neuneus déserteurs ! intervint à son tour Tenten. Rien que pour leur apprendre à vivre ! J'ai hâte de leur faire tâter de mes kunai.

Sakura se mit à rire. Elle savait que ses amis n'étaient pas aussi assurés qu'il le faisaient croire par leurs paroles effrontées ; pourtant, voir Lee effectuer des mouvements inutiles des bras et du torse et Tenten brandir ses kunai avec défi en direction des arbres la rassura un peu et calma sa nervosité. Elle était sur le point de revoir Sasuke et Naruto, elle en était intimement persuadée. Laisser le trouble l'envahir ne lui servirait à rien. Elle devait se montrer forte si elle voulait avoir une chance de les ramener.

Gai leur fit signe de se calmer et d'avancer. Elle desserra les poings et suivit son maître, le corps tendu par la concentration.

**xxxxx**

Hinata ouvrit les yeux sur la forme tremblante de Tsunade. Faible, si faible... La femme blonde lui fit boire à petite gorgées une tisane tiède fortifiante. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais son coude glissa contre le sol et elle retomba lourdement sur son futon. Tsunade se précipita pour la remettre plus à l'aise.

— Là, là, tu n'es pas encore en état, ma petite.

— Naruto...

— Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

— C'est fini. Je ne le sens plus. Il m'a échappé.

Tsunade sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas si tôt. Cela voulait donc dire que ce qu'elle redoutait était déjà en marche ? Ils n'étaient pas prêts ! Konoha ne pourrait pas combattre de cette manière, avec si peu de chances de son côté !

— Que veux-tu dire ? déglutit-elle.

— J'ai essayé, pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour garder le contact ! Mais il m'a échappé, Hokage, ils l'ont pris !

Elle se débattait avec douleur, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle, de garder ce lien rompu...

— Qui ça ? Qui a pris Naruto ? Calme-toi !

— C'est lui ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes amères coulant le long de ses joues. Je l'ai senti, lorsque le lien s'est brisé ! C'est de sa faute... le Quatrième ! C'est le Yondaime Hokage !

**xxxxx**

Ino défit ses cheveux et les lissa avec amour, mèche par mèche. Son miroir renvoyait l'image d'une adolescente coquette au physique avantageux, pas encore tout à fait une femme, mais pas loin de le devenir. Elle sourit à son reflet. Jolie. Elle se sentait affreusement aigrie par son existence. Cette beauté n'était qu'apparence, une illusion éphémère qui se fanerait trop facilement avec l'âge ; et d'ailleurs, que lui avait-elle apporté jusque-là ? Sa force, elle ne la devait pas à ce corps déficient qui lui avait fait défaut. Elle la prendrait ailleurs. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une natte serrée qui lui descendait jusqu'aux reins.

— Tu es prête ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Comme elle la connaissait bien à présent, cette voix ! Elle repensa au baiser échangé avec Temari, au sourire doux et triste de son père, aux adieux de Sakura alors qu'elle allait à la rencontre de son destin. Elle revit le visage tordu de douleur de Hinata et l'expression décidée de Tsunade. Elle avait trouvé la gêne de Kiba tentant une approche de séduction sur Iruka adorable, la nervosité de Chôji l'avait amusée, lorsqu'il l'avait invitée cet après-midi même à prendre le thé avec lui. La chaleur de Kurenai flottait encore sur sa peau.

— Oui, fit-elle doucement en se retournant, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis prête à partir.

**xxxxx**

Shino s'essuya les mains sur une serviette tachée qui en en avait vu d'autres. L'odeur âcre qui s'en dégageait, la teinte écoeurante qu'elle avait prise, en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait servi à enlever... L'acclimatation de leur dernière prisonnière avait pris plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Pourtant, il était assez satisfait du résultat. Cette jeune fille, Kana, ferait une reine-mère excellente une fois que son organisme aurait pleinement accepté les insectes qui y avaient élu domicile. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, vraiment.

Le temps était peut-être un luxe que le clan Aburame ne pouvait plus se permettre.

— Vous désirez, professeur Iruka ? dit-il doucement à l'intention du nouveau personnage qui était apparu sur le seuil de la pièce.

Iruka lui envoya un sourire rempli de fiel. Shino pouvait sentir sur lui l'odeur entêtante du sexe.

— Voyons, ce n'est plus la peine de me vouvoyer, Shino ! dit le chûnin sur un ton joyeux. Nous nous connaissons bien assez !

— Vraiment ?

Son vis-à-vis partit d'un rire hystérique qui résonna autour d'eux de manière assez assourdissante. Shino ne broncha pas et attendit patiemment qu'Iruka ait fini.

— Je t'aime bien, tu sais. Mais tutoies-moi, veux-tu ?

— On m'a toujours dit de me montrer poli envers les étrangers.

Iruka fit une grimace amusée.

— Fais comme tu veux. Mais je crois que nous avons à parler, toi et moi.

— Vraiment ?

Shino jeta sa serviette dans un coin et l'oublia.

— Cela doit faire la deuxième fois qu'un étranger non invité pénètre en ces lieux. Pas mal pour un simple chûnin sans grands pouvoirs.

— N'est-ce pas ? fit l'autre homme en souriant.

Rien dans la pose d'Iruka ne paraissait faux ou déplacé. Il avait repris à l'instant le même sourire chaleureux qu'il réservait aux gens de Konoha, sa tenue réglementaire de chûnin était aussi nette qu'à l'ordinaire. Il paraissait assez décontracté quoiqu'un peu embarrassé, mais il se montrait tout le temps un rien gauche en présence de ses anciens élèves, c'était dans la norme.

En tant que shinobi, Shino savait bien que des notions telles que la norme ou les apparences n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs critères pour considérer l'un de ses pairs. Surtout lorsqu'il s'appelait Iruka Umino.

— Vous ne me demandez pas qui était l'autre personne ? fit-il de la même voix neutre qui caractérisait chacune de ses interactions avec le monde.

— Inutile. Je le sais déjà. D'ailleurs, il envoie le bonjour à ton père.

Pour la peine, Shino faillit en sursauter de surprise.

— C'était donc ça, fit-il en remettant calmement ses lunettes en place. Et comment va le Quatrième ?

**xxxxx**

Kiba gratta à la porte de l'appartement d'Iruka, le coeur battant. Il tripota du bout des doigts le bouquet défraîchi qu'il avait réussi à sauver de la foule. Maudite soit Ino et sa langue trop pendue ! Il s'était sauvé sans demander son reste en s'apercevant qu'une bonne partie de la rue était sur le point de lui tomber dessus pour savoir si ce qu'ils avaient entendu était effectivement exact. Ils devaient sûrement lui en vouloir ; Iruka était l'ami de tout le monde, tandis que lui n'était qu'un sale gosse certes un peu doué, mais à peine plus malin que le gros chien qui lui servait de familier. Il savait pertinemment ce qui se disait de sa famille et de ses drôles de moeurs et ne s'en souciait guère, pas plus que sa mère ou sa soeur d'ailleurs. Qu'ils jasent donc tant qu'ils veulent, cela ne changerait en rien son opinion sur Iruka.

Il poussa un soupir épuisé en voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Il était pourtant sûr que son ancien professeur était resté se reposer ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir. Il fixa bêtement le joli bouquet qu'il avait pris tant de mal à acquérir.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement en grinçant. Curieux, Kiba la poussa du bout du pied, les sens en alerte. Il reçut un choc en percevant l'odeur avant même de voir l'état de la pièce. Sang. Sperme. On s'était battu et on avait copulé avec violence. Cela lui rappelait les pires séances des familiers de son clan, lorsque la saison des amours arrivait et qu'ils ne trouvaient un partenaire que sur le tard. Il entra et huma l'air de la pièce malgré la sensation de malaise qu'elle lui donnait. Relents de haine, reflets troublants de malice non dissimulée. Il fut stoppé net par le toucher froid d'un kunai, juste sous sa gorge. Une main ferme se plaqua sur sa nuque.

— Il n'est plus là, dit calmement Kakashi.

Kiba se força à le regarder. Il fut frappé par la pâleur inhumaine du jônin, pâleur qui renvoyait d'autant plus crûment les marques sur son corps. À moitié nu, le corps zébré de cicatrices fraîches, Kakashi lui faisait l'effet d'un cadavre souillé et battu. Le jeune garçon contempla avec fascination le visage de son supérieur : lisse quoique semé de bleus, il était aussi beau que celui d'une statue de dieu. Rien du bec-de-lièvre dont on lui avait parlé, juste un homme séduisant drapé dans une couverture sale. Il détourna le regard. Son coeur lui faisait mal.

— Il est parti faire une course ? fit-il en essayant d'ignorer que l'odeur d'Iruka recouvrait entièrement la peau de Kakashi.

Le jônin lui fit un sourire étrange.

**xxxxx**

Hijiri sortit en fermant doucement la porte. Sai était déjà loin, emportant avec lui un Naruto toujours inconscient, ignorant des mouvements qui s'amorçaient çà et là. Il le mènerait auprès de leur maître ; de là, ils passeraient à la prochaine étape de leur plan. Il avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps, leur maître ! Quinze ans. Quinze longues années à rester dans l'ombre alors que le monde continuait d'avancer sans lui. Quinze ans à regarder sans pouvoir agir, quinze ans à tisser dans l'ombre, petit à petit et avec un soin extrême, les fils qui lui serviraient à diriger sa petite armée de marionnettes. Hijiri risqua un dernier regard en direction de la cabane et partit.

C'était l'heure.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ce chapitre clôt l'introduction de « Vivre ». Oui je sais, douze chapitres c'est long pour une introduction... Mais sérieusement, les choses sérieuses commenceront au treizième. Je ne me suis pas encore occupé de tout le monde, ça viendra.

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et si possible, j'aimerais avoir vos avis.

Merci encore et à bientôt !


End file.
